Imprinting Sucks !
by Trunk'sfallenAngel
Summary: "Wait a second.A guy I barely even know.That has been a HUGE pain in the ass ever since I got to La Push.Looks at me one time and suddenly I'm his soul mate.But he's in love with some other girl and hates me for something he did.But when I start to like some one else he can still get mad ?" "That's what he seems to think." "That bastard !" Jake/oc , Embry/oc , Seth/oc , Leah/oc
1. Why must we move ?

Hey guys this is the new and improved first chapter.

* * *

"Why do we have to move anyway?" I whine.

"We all ready discussed this." Mom sighs from the front seat.

"No you didn't. You sent us off to Aunt Reeda's house for two weeks. And when we came home all are shit was packed." I growl kicking the back of Mom's seat. It was immature and it was bratty but apart from punching her in the face it was the only satisfying way to express my discontent.

"Mia, stop it. Your sisters are taking this well." Mom's tone was tired and warning as she motions towards Violet and Sophia.

My older twin, Violet, is sitting next to me with her face pulled into the ugliest scowl I've ever seen. I pull myself forward to look at my older sister Sophia. She has her arms crossed over her chest staring out the window looking angry with the world. Her lips are pierced together in a tight line and her eyes are swimming with emotion. The emotions become clear when those pretty brown eyes drift over to Mom, they become full of resentment and anger. Emotions that if left to progress and brew long enough might even start to resemble hatred.

I turn to stare at my Mom with a look mixed between "I told you so" and disgust, since she's driving she can't see it which is sad because it was a really good guilt look. I scoff and slump back in my seat glaring at nothing in particular. After a while of sitting still and being a 'good girl' I get bored.

"Sophia, can I have your phone?" I ask sweetly.

She wordlessly hands me her ruby colored phone. There are a couple of things wrong with what just occurred. First off, she didn't correct my grammar by telling me I should've used may I instead of can I. Secondly she actually gave me the phone. She never gives me the phone. She loves this thing more than life itself and if I so much as look at it she gives me the death eyes. She must be so upset right now.

I type in her password, open up her speed dial and click Marcus. His shitty ring tone "How to save a life" plays for a total of fifteen unbearable seconds before he answers the phone.

"What?!" He demands.

"Damn Marcus. What bit your ass? Was it fleas?" I ask slyly.

"If you get me another flea collar I swear to god I'll kill you." He growls.

"Jeez, tough crowd. What you doing?" I look at my uneven nails with a frown. Apparently I've been biting them again, I don't remember doing it but I don't think anyone else would bite them so it must've been me. I need to stop that, it's a bad habit and it makes my nails look retarded.

"I'm at a friends house." He mumbles.

"Oh." I blush. "Is that why you're so angry? Did I, did I interrupt some thing?" I ask.

Horrible images of Marcus humping a girl or boy start flashing through my mind at the speed of light. Each image is more horrifying than the last. I can't decide which is worse though. The images with the girl or the ones with the boy. Don't get me twisted I have nothing against gays. I would just be deeply disturbed if Marcus played for the other team. Does that count me as homophobic? Maybe it does. What am I thinking about? Oh right, which is more disturbing, Marcus having sex with a girl or a boy.

...They're both equally awful.

"You're such a perv Mia! It's a guy's house. And **no** I'm not gay. " He dismisses my next comment before I've even said it. But his words of reassurance still didn't fix the image of him fucking a guy. That was permanently burned in my brain for all eternity.

"You know me well Marc." I smirk placing my feet on Violet's lap.

She turns to regard me with a confused face. Her arched eyebrows lifting oh so delicately. Ugh, she does everything like a little princess, it's so annoying. No wonder she's Mom's favorite.

You see my Mom likes girls to be sweet, kind and graceful. I would never and could never be any of those things, this might be why she hates me. Her obvious disdain doesn't bother me either. I stopped giving a fuck about her disliking me when I was five. I see it like this, why should I waste my whole life trying to prove something to a woman that won't like me no matter how much I want her to? The only opinion that matters at the end of the day is mine and _I_ like myself very much. It's called self-esteem for a reason, I have to make it for myself.

I zone back into reality when I see Vi wordlessly placing her head back on the window, staring out at the endless green forest .

God I hate the color green. It reminds me of throw-up. I shiver as memories of being bent over a trash can at Busch Garden come rushing back. Funny, I thought I had suppressed that memory. That was hands down the worst week of my life. All I can remember is throwing up. Once I even threw up mid ride. That was embarrassing at the very best. Damn you Montu!

"Why did you call me anyway?" He asks sounding exasperated.

Men apparently don't like when you call them for no reason. Just like how most of them don't like yogurt. I couldn't really blame them though. Yogurt is fudging nasty!

"I was bored. Can we talk?" I beg in my cutest little sister voice. Marcus can't resist my younger sister voice. This combined with the puppy dog pout made me an unstoppable force of adorableness.

Marcus doesn't like seeing any girl upset. He can't stand it when women cry. Turn on the water works and he's instantly a puddle of mush and sympathy. I use this to my advantage constantly. Yeah, I know I'm a bad person.

The devil is eagerly awaiting the day I die so he can finally have my corrupt soul. He just might make me the queen of hell. Yep, I'm so evil the devil wishes to make me his queen. I'm good at what I do and what I do is being bad.

The other end is silent for a couple minutes which make me wonder if he's grown a back bone and will deny me of something. The thought makes my nose crinkle in disgust.

"Only for a little while. Okay?" He asks making sure I understand. Nope, still no back bone. Inside I sigh with relieve because I still have him wrapped around my pinky. This is how it shall stay forever!

"I love you big bro! So any vampires in the area?" I ask this as casually as possible. His next answer would decide the fate of my social life until I'm 18.

"Um, a couple." He says awkwardly. He was probably wondering why I had asked.

"Great! Now you won't let me out the house." I growl throwing my head back. The growl is followed by a grunt of pain. I had hit the back of my seat a bit too hard.

"Why do I always sound like a over controlling bastard when you describe me?" He chuckles in question.

"Because you are an over controlling bastard. I would have used the word asshole of course but whatever works for you." I laugh lightly.

"Your bitchiness is very high today Mi-Mi." He says.

"Oh thank you. I took a 'I don't want to move pill '. It does wonders." I giggle with delight.

The sigh Mom makes from the front seat only furthers my new found good mood.

Finally! Someone who likes playful banter. I don't know how anyone could enjoy family road trips. They only bring hostility and fights over invisible barriers on seats that you can't cross.

"It's great here, you'll love it." He says.

How dare he tell me what I'll like! He doesn't know me...Well he does but that doesn't matter. I'm determined to hate La, Push with every fiber of my being! When I don't feel lazy and decide to stick to something I _really_ stick to it.

"No I won't. As I recall from memories that I'm not fond of. It rains all the time, It's cold and it's a small town. News spreads too fast in small towns. You tell one person and within the hour everybody knows. I do a lot of dumb shit Marcus. I don't want people to know what I do. And I'm sure you don't want people to know what I do because you're embarrassed easily. The sign should basically say "Welcome to La, Push. Mia's own personal hell. A hell that she will be stuck in until she turns 18.". " I say.

"I have four things to say about your stupid rant. First, stop being dramatic. Second, you love rain. Third, what's wrong with small towns? And fourth, you also remember it's near Seattle and port Angelas. You won't be too bored."

"Yeah sure." I roll my eyes.

"Come on sis, don't you want to get in touch in your native American roots?!" He asks.

Even he didn't sound very thrilled with the idea of that. He sounded like he was still trying to convince himself he didn't hate it there. How were they supposed to expect me to be positive about this move when their own actions said they wanted to go back home?

They were a bunch of fudging hypocrites! They all should have expected this kind of reaction from me. I've never liked change. Even when I was a kid I was opposed to any form of change. Hell I still think Pluto is a planet because seriously who does NASA think it is? They cant just suddenly say 'Hey Pluto, sorry buddy you're not a planet anymore.'. Do they think the world is just going to go along with that? That's fudged up NASA.

And I'm _way_ off track right now.

"Um no, no I do not. I know how to speak the language. I know tribal stories. And I know actual history. Why the hell should I live there too?" I ask begging for some logic.

Lately it seems the world was just throwing random shit in my face and then not having a reason behind it. It was like I was in a story. It felt as if my whole life was one coincidence after the other. The only reason for my existence was to amuse other people. I felt like a puppet that couldn't cut it's strings.

I was destined to be pushed around forever. I had a mind of my own but was unable to make my own decisions. Right now it seemed my horrible Mother was the person pulling my strings. It only made me resent her more. Whoever said a Mother and daughter bond was close was a damn liar.

"Why can't you be happy for Mom? She's moving back to her home town and couldn't be more pleased. Besides, don't you want to visit cousin Quil?" He asks.

Bringing Mom into this made me dislike the move even more. I hate that women. If something gave her happiness I automatically hated it. I pushed down the slight guilt I felt. I thought I had killed my conscious years ago, apparently the bitch is still alive but heavily wounded.

"Yippee, relative filled air. More people to say I'm an utter disappointment and failure at life. What more could a girl want?" I say with a fake bubbly voice.

"No one... nobody thinks that." He pauses in the middle of his sentence like he can't get the rest of the lie out. We both know who thinks that, Mom.

"Yeah. You're so full of crap. I bet crap is pouring out your mouth as we speak." I say.

"You shouldn't cuss Mia." He chides me. Marcus has a sailor's mouth. I got it from him. I got most of my mannerisms from him. If he's gonna correct anyone it should be him self.

"You shouldn't cuss Mia. See how annoying that is? You shouldn't cuss Mia." I say mocking his voice.

"You're lucky your my favorite sister." He sighs and I could see the image of him rubbing his temples with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The familiar picture comforts me because at least some things stay the same.

"You shouldn't say that!" I gasp dramatically. Of course I'm his favorite, I'm everyone's favorite. I'm an angel child with a halo of white floating above my head and every time I walk violins and harps start to play... HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Dude, no one cares. Violet knows it and she could care less because she knows she's Sophia's favorite. And we both know I'm your favorite. It doesn't matter any way. We love each other equally. I just _like_ you more. You're the lesser of three evils." He says.

Actually I'm the worst of three evils. But I wasn't about to correct one of the only people that didn't hate me.

I shrug my shoulders, then I realize he can't see me and face palm. It is true, Marcus and I are best friends and Violet and Sophi are close confidants in each other. But we're all still really close probably because we've never had many friends outside are tight little family unit. Marcus is the eldest at 17, Then comes Sophi at 16, Then Vi and I at 14. Marcus is super protective of us all.

Violet and I aren't as close as twins should be. We don't have a secret language or special greeting or anything like. We're close by sibling standards but by twin standards we might as well hate each other. We're polar opposites so it's just too hard to be perfectly in sync.

But you would think Marcus and I we're twins by how we act. If it wasn't for the height and age difference we could be. I sometimes even imagine Marcus as my twin. Then I feel guilty. I _do_ hold a bit of resentment towards Violet for being mom's favorite. It wasn't her fault that she was so stupidly _perfect_. But it just felt like she tried too hard. In honesty it was because she's a perfectionist and I'm a slacker. It's just our natures.

I don't have any quarrels with Sophia. She kind of just fades into the background. Sophia is a wall flower and she likes it that way. She's anti-social if I'm being honest. but if you crack her shell she can be as happy as she wants to be. She still wasn't talkative but that was just her naturally.

Sophia was the kind of person you went to when you needed to vent or wanted deep poetic advice. Everyone was drawn to her mature, grown up nature. You couldn't help but to like her. She was extremely loyal. She also tended to avoid conflict. She ignored those who aggravated her. The only down side was that she came off as dull and solemn. Her sense of humor wasn't very good either.

I had known Sophia my whole life and I still haven't figured her out all the way. She was the locker you wanted to open. You had the combination but it seemed to never want to open properly. And as soon as you managed to open it a freak accident happens and the locker closes again. She was a puzzle no one has the patience to try to totally figure out.

"Mia if you don't talk I'm hanging up." He threatens.

"No I need you." I whine like Gir from invader Zim.

That show was my crack. I love Zim! I actually had a crush on Zim when I was younger. Then he was replaced by Johnny Depp. Ahhhh yes Johnny Depp the king of hot. I was a weird midget. Wait when did I grow out of my weird? Oh that's right, I never did.

"Oh your alive." He says drily.

I resist the urge to scream it's a miracle. "Sorry thinking, what did you say Fido?" I ask.

"I'm not a dog!" He growls. He's in denial. Poor delusional dog boy.

"You just growled at me. And last time I checked you were a dog." I say.

"Wolf." He sighs. Same family mutt.

"Okay killer canine." I try not to laugh.

Even if he is my favorite I love to piss him off . When I see him again he might maul me. It would be totally worth it. Knowing I had pissed him off was always worth any form of pain. Who was I kidding, at the most he would tap my hand and make me go stand in a corner. Yep he makes me go stand in a corner as punishment. It sure was effective. I'm even sarcastic when I think!

"You done?" He sighs.

"No. Wait! Yes. " I say again being Gir. That crazy little robot.

"You're a idiot." He laughs.

"Any way. You'll love the house. It's big enough to have our own rooms. And some left over. We each have a medium bathroom in our bed rooms to." He says mustering up fake enthusiasm.

"What else is there?" I yawn.

The soft pitter patter of the rain on the car roof acting as a lullaby. It reminded me of a heartbeat it was so steady and quiet. The rain provided water to all the plants. The rain was the life force of the land... Wow I'm really out of it or I've spent too much time with Sophia. It was probably the latter of the two.

"Living room, game room, Huge kitchen AND a Nice garden." He says.

I can sense his smile from over the phone. He knows the words kitchen and garden usually win me over. I don't garden. I'm decent at it but Sophia is the one who likes to garden. I just like watching her do it. It was peaceful and I usually fell asleep to the smell of earth and the sound of birds.

I decide I must destroy his hope for me liking La, Push quickly. We don't want him getting carried away.

"Nice try asshole. I'm still mad. I want to see what the rooms look like, but I'm mad." I chuckle.

"You are so difficult Mia!"

"Go cry in your emo corner." I scoff into the phone.

That was one of the many things I kept bringing up. When Marcus was 14 he became a emo to impress this emo girl at his school. Let me tell you I've never let it go since then. Their relationship ended very badly.

"I'm not a emo!" I bet he was blushing right now.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" His tone goes dangerously low.

"Yes you are!"

"You know what. I refuse to be dragged down to your level." Marcus sighs.

I pout I was hoping he'd loose his cool. That was the biggest difference between Marc and I, are tempers. We both had bad tempers. But Marcus was more forgiving and calm. I lost my temper and then stayed pissed forever. Marcus looses his temper for brief periods then it's over. Tee-hee _period_.

"Fudge you Marcus. You were at my level years ago." I almost put up my middle finger but then come to the realization he's still not in the car. I start mumbling to myself about how stupid I must be.

"…... How far away are you guys?"

"Um, I see endless green trees." I say with venom.

It's not that I **hate** the color green it's that I hate the memories associated with the color green. For the second time that day I see a younger version of me with short hair bent over a trash can and throwing up my guts. Seriously, I thought I threw up my internal organs and would suddenly fall down dead because I had managed to throw up some vital body part.

"Then you're close to La Push." He laughs like this was a good thing.

He laughs like he doesn't know I'm going to be miserable there. A sudden thought that makes me uncomfortable beyond believe pops into my head. Before I can stop myself I blurt it out. I have a horrible habit of doing that.

"Is the friend's house you're at Sam's?" I ask hoping my voice didn't sound as shaky as I felt. All my arrogance drained out of my body thinking of the '_pack_'.

"Um yes …... " He trails off . It was as if he was wondering why that mattered. He left that long pause as a subtle question. Feeling that he would make his brain explode trying to figure out why I was asking I tell him.

"He's the pack alpha, right?" I ask pausing.

"Uh yep." He says.

Are conversation comes to an abrupt stop. It suddenly felt awkward, it's a foreign feeling for the both of us. We're rarely quiet when together and never awkward. But it felt as if no words should be said. It felt as if we both needed this moment of silence. We all needed this silence to let reality sink in. We we're leaving are old town forever. We would never see it again. And Marcus would be a werewolf for all eternity. There was no cure. Well, except, death that is and that's pretty much a cure all.

That was the real reason we were moving. Not Mom missing her home, or Grandpa, or Aunt Joy. It was Marcus turning into a wolf.

I had known the secret from the beginning. I had pissed Marcus off and he had wolfed up in front of me. I have two faded scars that went from my shoulder to my wrist. Nothing too deep. I never tried to hide it. Personally I thought it made me look bad ass.

Violet and Sophia found out when Marcus hadn't went far enough from the house and they saw him turn. At that point it was about 2 months since Marcus had changed. He still didn't have very much control. We all asked to be home schooled so we could watch Marc 24/7.

At that point we did anything and everything to keep this secret from Mom. Then one day Marcus decided we had to tell her. Because Mommy's boy couldn't stand sneaking around any more. We then proceeded to explain why we had been so distant from her.

Well we had always been distant from her. Except for Violet who is a suck up to any authority figure. She figured out it was the Quileute heritage that caused this. And for once in her miserable life Mom was useful. From there we figured out the cold ones were vampires. And that Marcus was a 'protector' of his people.

Mom called Grandpa Quil to tell him. To our total shock and confusion we found there were others like him. My cousin Quil Jr being one of them. We should have seen the next move coming. Mom shipped the girls of the family off for two weeks. I thought it was a vacation. I was wrong. I should have known it was too much of a coincidence.

Marcus, Mom, The elders and the 'pack'. Said it was too dangerous for a shifter as they call it to be alone with no help, pack or guidance. I think it was just because they found out that Marcus was the one who gave me my scars. Despite my protests that Marcus would never hurt me again they wouldn't be swayed. They stood firm in that fact that Marcus might hurt someone else. He wasn't some kind of **monster**! He just lost his temper, he hasn't done anything like that since I got hurt the first time!

"I'm sorry Marcus." I sigh as wave after wave of guilt hits me.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks sounding confused.

"This is my fault." I mumble looking down as if to avoid invisible eye contact.

"What? No it's not. Will you stop saying that. What happened will never be your fault! If anyone is to blame it's me." He says. "Look, we're moving so you don't have to worry anymore. So you can just be a normal teenage girl and worry about other things. Just not about guys." He jokes trying to break the tension.

"If you say so." I say drily. If I hadn't pissed him off he would still be normal. This is my fault, no matter what anyone says it's my fault. It's my fault he'd never be able to be normal again. I fucked up his life to the extreme by being overly bitchy.

"I do." He says.

I catch the hidden big brother tone in his voice. He obviously wants me to drop it so I do. We then start to have a ten minute debate on why I would love La Push. Those ten minutes we're full of Marcus's bull shit. Does he have no shame? I mean really, I can tell when he's lying. It sounds like he hates it there.

"You'll love this town and like it! Sis my phone is dying. I'll call you back later." He laughs.

"Eh no need, Mom said we'll get to La Push soon." I groan. Getting there soon didn't sound to pleasant.

"Trust me Mia. And if you don't like it you can move in four years." He says .

"I could never leave my big bro." I frown. How loyal did he think I was?

"Well looks like you're stuck then. Bye sis." He says. I swear to god I can hear his smile.

"Bye Marcus I love you."

"Love you to." And with that the line goes dead.

I hand the phone back to Sophia. Instead of getting mad I decide to just try to go to sleep . I had used up all my bitch with Marcus. We we're going to have to meet the pack when we got to La Push. Might as well get some z's first. The rain's constant drops on the car roof create a soothing sound and my eyelids become heavy as I feel sleep wash over me.

"We're here Girls!" Mom's high-pitched aggravating voice rings. God damn that woman I was almost asleep.

Will anything _ever_ go my way?

* * *

So is this version any better?


	2. Meeting the pack

Hey guys new and improved chapter 2. I personally think the story was headed in a crappy direction. I am now kicking that crappy in the ass. I might stick to the plot of Twilight _a lot_ more. Like how Brady and Collin won't be phasing until they are supposed too. (Sorry Brady and Collin fans!) I will also be removing some of the ocs on request. Anyways I fulfilled my promise on longer chapters :). I'm hoping each one will go over 1,356 words. On with story!

* * *

This was super duper awkward. We were all just standing around in a small kitchen staring at each other. There aren't that many seats so I'm sitting on Marcus's lap. A lap which is super comfy. But even Fido's comfy lap could not distract me from how _painfully_ quiet it is. The room was filled to the brim with people I don't know and would never care to know (although I would most likely be forced to associate with them _anyways_). They all seemed so serious and dull. I just wanted to cry from boredom and exhaustion.

I had been in a car for three god damn days. All I wanted to do was go to my new house, A house I would probably hate, and fall asleep. Or maybe I would have liked a joyous reunion with my older brother. But no one gives a fudge what I want. This fact has been proven many times. So I just have to sit in a room with strangers that looked all constipated and fudging like it. Because that's what a good daughter and little sister would do. Be seen but not heard. Well I'm not a good little sister nor am I a good daughter so I don't see why I'm putting up with this bullshit!

When I'm bored my eyes tend to wander. But this time they didn't just look all over the place, they kept trailing over to a young woman. Half her face was extremely beautiful but the other half…. It made you feel like you were in a horror movie. And the title of that movie would be when giant wolves attack. I'm not just being cranky and mean. The girl looked like two face.

From what I had learned from vague phone conversations. Sam, the pack alpha, had scarred the poor girl when he had gotten angry with her. How he had gotten angry enough to rip half the girl's face off I do not know. I seriously doubt I want to know. Maybe she cheated on him? Still not a plausible reason to rip her face off.

After a while of hearing people clear their throats and shuffling around awkwardly I snapped.

"If we're here cause you're worried about us telling someone your secret then we should leave like right now. We didn't tell are own Mother for five months!" I blurt the words out suddenly. Damn it I did it again! What is with me and saying stuff I'm thinking?

All eyes are now on me. Oh my, I didn't even get to freshen up my lipstick! No pictures please. I can't help but let a grin spread across my face at the snarky comments flying through my head. My bitch never takes a holiday.

"You aren't here for that, we just think you should know some precautions, rules and a couple of legends." A man in a wheelchair says. He has a bright and happy smile. It was so warm that I hated La,Push a little bit less. But the thing that really caught my attention was the cowboy hat sitting a top his fabulous head of hair. Why on God's green Earth was he wearing a cow boy hat?

I open my mouth to say something that would sound sarcastic, snarky and most definitely offensive.

"No, bad Mia." Marcus flicks my forehead.

He must have lost his god damn mind! Who the hell does he think he's flicking? I was kind of pissed off. Does he _know_ how much strength was behind that flick?! Were-wolves just shouldn't hit females. It turns out badly.

"Ow! What the fudge Marcus?! I was only going to say I know not to push you too far." I growl motioning to my two very bad ass scars.

Scars that I would eventually get covered up with tattoos. As soon as I could make Mom feel guilty enough. The less I complain now the more crap I can pile on later. I'm so smart! Am I going to get flames or vines? Vines on fire maybe?

"Well how was I supposed to know that? You're a bitch 98% of the time." He groans.

"Well you're a big jerk." I pout crossing my arms. "Maybe if I hadn't been lied to over the past two weeks I wouldn't be so angry! _Hmm_ anyone think of that?" I ask turning my upper body towards my Mother so she knows exactly who I'm talking to.

This question was meant only for the heartless bitch. She looks down at her feet in what seems to be embarrassment.

I hope you crawl back to the hole you came from. She doesn't meet my gaze. If I was her I wouldn't either. She might freeze from the icy stare I was sending her way. If she did freeze I could just push her over and then the biggest pain in my ass would be gone forever. She would turn into a thousand little pieces of ice shards. Ice shards that I could just sweep away.

"We talked about this." Mom says rubbing her temples.

"I bet in your delusional little world we did." I snap back. I can feel my left eye twitching, it happens when I'm really angry.

"I didn't want to risk hurting you again." Marcus says offering an explanation.

That is a wimp response Marcus. Why couldn't your bitch self-get anger management instead?

"Marcus if you had wolfed up near me ever again I would stab you in the shoulder. See! problem solved." I whine slumping against his chest.

"Yes because that really would have calmed him down." Sophia grumbles looking up from a book. Hey! Wasn't she supposed to be being awkward like the rest of them were.

"Go fudge yourself." I discreetly flash her the middle finger in response.

She then proceeds to look offended. I didn't want to take my anger out on her she was just the easiest outlet. I felt horrible for doing that after wards. I almost NEVER fight with Sophia. She doesn't purposely harm anyone emotionally or physically. I really felt like a grade A bitch.

My inner conflict must show on my face because she sighs and goes back to reading. This was a sign that all was forgiven. That's also something I like about her she _knows _when your sorry. You don't have to tell her you're sorry which is good because I _hate_ saying sorry.

"Will you just stop it." Marc snaps beginning to shake. WHAT. THE. HELL?! Did he not see that. We aren't fighting anymore.

"Marcus." Sam says his voice holds warning.

Although I think his words were supposed to be calming they made Marcus shake more. Way to kill the innocent little girl on his lap Sam. You're the best Alpha _ever_. Stupid dick head!

Everyone's faces held concern and worry. Probably because I was so close to him. Did these people think I was retarded? I had to have some trick up my sleeves to getting Marc to calm down. If I didn't I'd most likely be dead right now. I roll my eyes and snuggle into his arm something that usually calmed him. I masked my surprise when his shaking didn't stop at all. I decide to put my acting skills to work.

"Marcus y-you're scaring me. Stop it. _Please."_ I whimper in the cutest baby sister voice I could make without gagging. I also force tears to form. His shaking stops almost instantly. Good, because I was about to vomit from acting so cute and helpless.

"Sorry Mi-Mi." He sighs.

I reach up to pat his cheek in a comforting manner then I snuggle back into his chest wondering why I'm so damn cold!

Now the people except Violet and Sophia looked mildly surprised that I could calm him down. I try not to let my smugness show. But in all seriousness I have some mad skillz.

"So what are the rules and stuff? If my sister doesn't get to bed soon she's gonna piss every single person in this room off." Violet asks not looking shaken in the least.

"Well one is to be careful around shape shifters. We can't have any incidents like that happening around innocent people." Sam says looking at me.

It's obvious he thinks I'm a no good trouble maker. It's a really good thing I don't give a damn what other people think. Otherwise I would have had a severe mental breakdown long ago. At any rate Sam shouldn't be judging me, I didn't scratch a girl's face off.

I feel Marcus tense before he moved his arms around my shoulders in a protective big brother way. It clearly was a move telling Sam to back the fuck off my little sister before I beat the shit out of you. For some reason I could feel a deep sense of hate between these two. One that I doubt had happened in the 1 hour we had been in this room. What shit had gone down before we arrived?

For the next 4 hours I learned rules, history and other stuff. Now I knew everyone's name at least. I also had a basic understanding of every bodies personalities. Paul Lahote was the hot-headed ladies man. Jared Cameron was kind of calm, light-hearted, jokester and a bit of a gambler. Seth was sweet, cheerful, energetic and shy. Leah was nice to Marcus for some odd reason but seemed to hate everyone else. And Embry is just as nice, quiet and playful as I remember him being. Emily is nurturing and sweet and Sam is a dick face.

I wonder whose the most likely to play pranks with me?

Ah pranks, the reason I get up every morning. I would probably prank one of the pack they'd phase and then maul me. But it'd be worth it.

"I don't know where my son is." Mr. Black frowns. The expression looks so strange on him. I wanted to change the course of this talk before it went dark _again._

"Uh your son is-" I close my eyes and snap my fingers. "Oh yeah! His name is Jacob right?"I ask hoping I got the kids name right.

Billy smiles at me kindly before nodding. I like Billy, he reminds me of my Dad. My Dad before my bitch of a Mom drove him away. God I hate her. She must be the anti- Christ. But this time her goal is to ruin one child's life. Congratulations Mom it's working!

"Yes!" I jump off Marcus's lap and do my victory dance.

"She has a horrible memory when it comes to names." Violet explains why I'm dancing like a lunatic.

After several more hours of torture! I glance outside to see it is pretty dark. The sun is setting and the sky is different shades of pink, orange and blue. All the men are playing some card game. Sophia, Violet and Leah are talking in the corner of the room. More like Sophia is staring at the other two girls who are talking quite awkwardly. They really should just give up.

"I'm going to make dinner." Emily announces standing up.

"Mia help Emily."Marcus says not looking up from his cards.

"Why can't you ask?" I reply sharply but get up anyway.

"You don't have to help." Emily says.

"Eh I love to cook. I just like giving Marc a hard time."

"It's one of her favorite pass times." Marcus cuts me off.

"You're lucky I don't have my metal bat or your ribs would be broken by now." I mumble. "What are you making?" I ask addressing Emily.

"Spaghetti." She replies as she opens 8 cans of sauce.

I walk over to where I saw here get her pot and get another one. I turn on the sink and place the pot now full of water on to the stove.

"So, Mia, that's a pretty name." I wince at her poor excuse at small talk.

"Uh thanks. So what do you do around here?" I ask trying not to look at her face. Sam might give me a scar for staring…. Wait I already have one, silly me.

"There's the park , the beach, port Angeles has lot's of fun stuff to do." She smiles before stirring the sauce.

"Does the forest have a trail for hikers?" I ask.

"Yes, but it's still pretty dangerous. We tend to avoid going in there." Emily says frowning.

Emily and I finish making dinner pretty quickly after that. I set the plates on the table and watch with horror as the "boys" eat. Even Leah ate like a monster! It was horrific. It was so amazingly horrific that I couldn't look away from their disgusting display of manners. I was in awe that anything could eat like that and holy shit cakes! Are they even tasting the food?!

I glance at my Mother who is a Nazi for manners. She looks visibly sick but says nothing. I giggle at her face. Violet was sitting next to Seth and flinching every time he took a bite of food. Sophi was sitting next to Embry looking Impassive. She always looked like that... Sometimes I think she's a robot sent from outer space. No seriously I accused her of it once.

Any appetite I had, had been destroyed. I actually felt like throwing up. I didn't even have enough food in my stomach to do so! This moment would haunt me for the rest of my human life.

"You get used to it." Emily laughs at my face.

Once I know for sure the non werewolf people are in a deep conversation ,I sneak/walk over to the door as quietly as possible. I doubt they could hear me over the sound of their eating. Yes, that was how gross they are. Their eating could mask the sounds of the creaking floor boards. Scary right?

I inch ever so slowly to the door. Eager to breathe air that wasn't relative infested. When I was with family I usually felt awkward around. No offense to him, but Grandpa Quil scares the shit out of me. He's all old and wise like the baboon from the lion king. What the hell am I thinking about? I shrug it off as my hand lands on the door knob. FREEDOM AT LAST!

"Young lady where are you going?" My Mom asks.

Man I should have left quicker! How did she even hear over the sounds of the boys overly loud talking and eating? Not to mention their laughter. I flinched ever so slightly at her tone. As much as I hated to admit it the women scared me. She was a controlling, psycho bitch. If every aspect of life wasn't under her control she would snap. Yep she was fucking bat shit nuts.

"To sit outside." I say slowly as if talking to a mentally retarded child or someone hard of hearing.

"You have to eat." Mom says giving me the look.

You know the look that makes your insides squirm. And you automatically feel overwhelming guilt. Yeah, that look except I felt no type of guilt. I felt only mild aggravation. Oh lets not forget the fear that she'd jump across the table and eat my face. You know, because she's nuts.

"Not hungry." I say in my sing-song voice.

This was my warning that I was about to hurt you. But Mom never did get hints. I think it's because she doesn't want to get them. I don't blame her either they were usually a subtle threat or insult.

"The doctor said you need to eat more." Mom says about to go in a rant about my anorexia.

"Okay I'll eat." I grumble.

No one here needs to know about that. Well the people might already know that. I know Quil, Embry, Old Quil and Aunt Joy knew. And with my bad luck I doubt the others would not know. With how Marcus acts he might have told them to follow me around with food and randomly shove it in my mouth. I grab my plate narrowing my eyes at her then sitting down.

The room is abuzz with excited conversation. The boys we're being….. well they we're being boys. And my sisters sat looking just as disgusted with them as I did. They act like starving wolves. Hehehehe I crack myself up.

I sit glaring at my plate pushing a meatball side to side. I was bored and lonely. Marcus wasn't paying any attention to me. He was just staring at Leah while she blushed and giggled. Ugh what was the word again, Imprinting? Yes that's it, imprinting makes me sick!

I let out a bored huff. I'm not surprised no one pays me any heed. Apparently I'm not good enough for attention. Resting my cheek on my palm I feel the weight of my journey hit me all at once. I was so tired. My eyes fluttered shut then snapped open; it was almost as if they couldn't decide which to do.

I gulp my food down ignoring the guys. I wanted to leave as fast as humanly possible.

The rest of the night I stay outside on the porch. It just didn't feel right in there. With everyone laughing and joking. It seemed like everybody already knew each other so well. Even my sisters were having a now light and happy conversation with Leah! It looked like I would never fit in, no matter where I am. I was is and will always be an outcast, a loser a freak. _I'm destined to be forever alone_.


	3. A new friend

I don't own twilight. Thank you for your reviews gaaragirl202.

* * *

It's official, life in La Push is crap. Ever since we've been here my life has gone down the drain. I just want to go back home already. My tight family unit is falling apart and it's all this places fault!

Marcus is always going on patrols, and then what little time he has left he spends with the pack and Leah. I hate Leah! She was tearing my big brother away from me. I guess now that he has people that he can hang out with he forgets all about me. Me, the person that covered for him. Me, the one who reassured him every day and every hour that he wasn't a monster. I'm nothing now that he has people he can't hurt around. Why would he need his pesky little sister hanging around?

If I hadn't expected Marcus to leave it was a real punch in the gut when Vi did. All she ever did was hang out with Seth. At first she'd invite me along. But after a while she stopped asking me if I wanted to come. Now we rarely even speak. And the same thing happened with Sophia except it was Embry. It was like my whole family had betrayed me.

"Oh Papa. I don't know what I should do." I sob clutching on to his gravestone. Why did you have to go? You never would have let this happened! I wish you were still here.

"Daddy wh-what s-should I d-do? I don't want them to leave like everyone else." I hiccup.

I was soaked to the bone. I had been here since 5 am in the morning. I hadn't eaten all day. But that was fine because I was away from the pack. Underneath my Dad's tree all my problems used to go away. But this time it only seemed to make my problems worse. It just made me more aware that everyone I care about leaves, dies or just stops wanting me.

A funny thing my Dad used to say was 'If someone leaves you don't cry because they aren't worth the tears, if they were then they wouldn't be gone and you wouldn't even be crying'. I bet he never thought my own family would leave me. God I want my daddy back he's the only person that ever truly cared about me. The only one that really got me. Everyone else just pretends to care or understand. They only seem to love me when it's convenient for them.

"Are you alright?" A tall girl with dark brown hair that was in a long French braid that went to her mid back, grey eyes and russet colored skin asks.

"N-no." I whimper hugging the stone tighter.

"What's wrong?" She tilts her head to the side in a curious way.

"My f-family hates me. And I don't know why."

"They hate you?" Her eyes grow wide. She kneels beside me covering us both with her umbrella.

"Mm hmm." I sob.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Mia Winter Shan. "I wipe my eyes.

"Well I'm Dalila Grace Carter. It's a pleasure to meet you Mia." She says taking my hand and shaking it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks.

"It's a long story." I mumble.

"I want to know." She says.

With those four words I spill everything. Well except for the supernatural part. No matter how much I hate them I won't tell anyone their secret. I'm not a snitch.

"You poor thing."Dalila says daintily dabbing at her tears.

"Well if you EVER need a friend I'm here for you." She hugs me. "Dear lord you're freezing. Where do you live Mia? I know you don't want to go back home but you might get seriously sick if you stay out here any longer."

Dalila takes off her black coat and places it on me. She then helps me up and leads me out of the cemetery. She gently helps me into the passenger seat clicks the seat-belt and then gets in. I know that she's a stranger and I shouldn't be talking to her, let alone letting her take me anywhere. But even if she is some kind of crazy killer I don't care. Death seems like a pretty great option right now.

I give her directions to my house then slowly start to doze off.

* * *

"Mia wake up." I crack my eyes open to see Dalila looking worried.

"Where am I?" I ask. My head was pounding.

"In your house. Nobody was home and the door was unlocked. You have a fever." She frowns before shoving a cup of tea in my hands.

"Figures." I groan before sipping the tea. It was strange having a person I barely know take care of me.

"Now that you're awake you need to change out of those clothes." She says motioning to a pair of pj's on the coffee table.

"How did you?"

"There was a door that said Mia. You change while I get you some medicine for that headache." She scurries off into the kitchen. How the hell did she know all this stuff?

I slide out of my stiff jeans and T shirt and slip on the sleeping dress D had gotten me. As soon as I'm done she reappears with a bottle of aspirin.

"Take these." She hands me the bottle and a cup of cold water. The tone of her voice leaves no room for argument so I just swallow the pills. She then lays me down on the couch and hands me my phone.

"You left the house at 5 am. You didn't leave a note and you've avoided the places they would expect you to go. Call your family, they're probably worried." She says sitting down next to me.

I dial Violet's number it doesn't get pass one ring before she picks it up.

"Mia?! Mia are you okay?! Where were you?! Where are you?!" Violet screams into the phone.

"I have a headache stop screaming. I was at the cemetery. Then a friend found me and brought me home. She's taking care of me right now." I sigh.

"Do you know how worried we were?" She asks angrily.

"Oh I didn't think you'd notice." I say coldly.

"Of course we noticed you idiot. We thought you were dead, its 8:36 at night Mia!" She hisses.

"I thought no one would mind my leaving. You can't bring yourself to part with your precious Seth anyway. All you guys do is leave me now." I growl.

"Is this what this whole thing is about, you're jealous?" She asks.

"NO! THIS IS ABOUT ME WANTING TO MOVE OUT OF LA PUSH! THIS IS ABOUT ME WANTING US TO BE A FUCKING FAMILY AGAIN! THIS IS ME WISHING I HAD DIED WITH DAD! THIS IS ME WANTING MY SISTER BACK!" I yell.

"BUT I GUESS SOME THING GOOD CAME OUT OF ALL THIS SHIT! I LEARNED THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST FAMILY! BECAUSE THEY ONLY LOVE YOU WHEN IT'S CONVENIENT FOR THEM! WELL GUESS WHAT?! IT'S NOT CONVENIENT FOR ME TO LOVE YOU ANYMORE! SO I GUESS YOU CAN JUST GO JUMP OFF A GOD DAMN CLIFF!" I hang up the phone.

"Can you stay here?" I whisper.

"I already asked my Mom." She said holding her arms open.

That's all the invitation I need. I dive into her arms sobbing. Wishing I had died with my Father that night.


	4. soul bro

Your reviews inspired me to make 3 chapters in one day. Arigato you guys ^_^ . I own my ocs and some of the plot. But I do not own twilight.

* * *

My family was ignoring me. I don't just mean leaving me like last time. They weren't talking to me or anything. The pack was also giving me the cold shoulder. But none of that mattered because I have the coolest best friends ever!

Dalila is loving, caring, sweet, smart and beautiful. Sometimes she was painfully innocent. She's like a sister/best friend. Another plus, her family Is awesome. It was much like my own family except she was the second oldest at sixteen. She had one older sister named Shiori who was eighteen and one younger sister at fifteen named Yoko. And the youngest of all was a fourteen year old boy named Daitaro.

Let me tell you I love these guys! Daitaro is a prankster, sly, funny, sarcastic, adventurous, full of life and he's constantly flirting with girls. Its super funny seeing him get shot down. Yoko is peaceful, quiet, shy, secretive and the voice of reason. Shiori is bold, brave, loud, bubbly, a hopeless romantic, sweet and happy. Shio comes off as a bit of a ditz but she is not.

And I _really_ love Ayako, Dalila's Mom. She let's me sleepover a lot. When I need help with algebra she tutors me. And almost every time they go out I come with them. Daitaro and I often go on trips to the store for his Mom. We don't even live that far away from each other. There is a short cut in the woods we use to get back and forth quickly.

Right now Daitaro and I are on one of our many shopping trips. I'm sitting on the handle bars of his blue bike as we ride along the sidewalk. Daitaro humming a song I don't understand the words to.

"Daiben taki makgi venkl." He sings his voice clear and smooth.

"What language is that? It's pretty." I ask nodding my head along to his words.

"Eh Dalila will teach you." He replies going back to singing his song. I shrug his answer off as nothing. Dalila's family usually say things like this. I can't shake the feeling that I've heard those words before. It sounded so familiar.

"Stop thinking so hard. I can see the smoke coming out your ears Mia." Daitaro chuckles.

"Oh shut up Daita. We both know I'm Einstein compared to you." I grin.

"Whatever you say Mi-Mi. " He pauses staring off in to space. "Thanks for coming with me. It gets boring without someone to talk to."

"You're welcome and It's not like I have anything to do anyway." I sigh.

"Are they still being jerks to you?" He asks growling.

"Yep." I make a popping sound at the p.

"Don't let them get to you. You're perfect just the way you are."

"Aren't you a sweet talking Romeo." I giggle. This guy was just too much.

"It's what I do." He laughs bringing the bike to a stop in front of the store's bike rack.

Daitaro helps me off the handle bars before locking his bike in place. We step inside the air-conditioned building.

"You get the apples and I'll go get some nutmeg. Meet me at checkout 3." He calls over his shoulder.

I jog over to where I know the apples are and get the biggest bag of granny smith apples I can find. I then slowly make my way back to where Daitaro told me to go. I then decide to run just in case he's already there. Patience was not something Daitaro had a lot of.

My whole body makes contact with something that feels like a brick wall. Since I was running so fast the impact knocks me to the floor and onto my butt. The brick wall must've been moving too because I wasn't running fast enough to get knocked down this hard. I groan rubbing my now sore as hell backside. Maybe running with my eyes closed wasn't a bright idea.

I crack my eyes open to see what the fuck I ran in to and much to my shock it's not a what but a who. It was Marcus and the rest of the wolves. They all just stare at me with equally confused expressions and make no move to help me up.

"Mi-Mi!" I glance over my shoulder to see Daitaro running extremely fast.

"Are you okay Mia?" He pants raising my arms upwards and closely studying me for injury. I let out an amused laugh at his stupidity. At the sound of my laugh he calms down and blushes. He's embarrassed he showed so much concern for me. _How cute_.

He stands helping me to my feet and I bend over picking up the bag of apples I dropped.

"Was my Dai worried?" I pinch his cheek. He glares knocking my hand away.

"Dammit woman stop it." He hisses looking around wondering if anyone he knows saw that.

"Who is this?" Sophia clears her throat motioning to Daitaro.

"My name is Daitaro Carter. Dalila's younger brother." He cuts in before I can introduce him. "Your future brother-in-law." He turns to me and wiggles his eyebrows.

"I don't see any ring." I scoff slipping my hand into his. We had decided to do this couple act to screw with people's minds. In one heart beat we could become the 'perfect' couple.

"We can fix that." He smiles mischievously. Marcus's face looks horrified. My poker face cracks as they all stare at me blankly.

"We're joking, this guy is my soul bro." I laugh.

"Well unless we get to the checkout counter now. Mom is gonna chew your soul bro's ass out." Daitaro whines.

"You go ahead Daitaro." I smile at

"You know if you come out this store crying me and my family are going to kill these people." He whispers in my ear.

"I'll be fine." I mumble releasing his hand.

He gives me a doubtful look then whips around "Hurt her and I'll kill you" He growls at Sophia and Marcus before humming his strange song and swaggering out the aisle.

"Hey guys. Um could you guys tell Mom I'm not coming home tonight. I'm celebrating the coming of the light. " I say biting my nails.

"What's that?" Paul asks.

"Well it's when you bake a whole bunch of food and have a dinner. Then you go outside and release paper lanterns and butterflies. It's said to be the day where fairies are most powerful." I rock on my heels.

"We'll tell her." Sophi sighs.

"Thanks. I got to go now Daitaro lacks patience." I walk past them.

"Wait Mia." Marcus grabs my arm.

"Yes?" I ask frowning.

"We aren't angry. You can stop avoiding us and hanging with your replacement family." My jaw drops at his words.

"Don't you talk about them like that! And frankly I don't give a shit if you guys are mad or not. _I'm_ mad at _you._ And that's the reason! Because nobody ever thinks about me! Well guess what? The Carters think about me every second of the day." With that I stomp away from my asshole of a brother. I don't stop walking until I'm outside.

"I knew they would make you mad." Dait says shaking his head in disgust.


	5. The Beach

I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. I own nothing. Every time I get on ff I have this urge to update. By how many times I update a day this story will be done by July. Then there comes a sequel! But any way this was my favorite chapter to write.

* * *

"Mia put the sunscreen on." Dalila whines shoving it my face.

"No, my skin doesn't tan or burn." I groan spreading out my towel between Daitaro and Dalila's.

"Mia, even though your skin doesn't get any darker, the sun's rays can still be harmful. Please put it on. For your health." Shio says looking over her book. D's face turns from aggravated to smug in seconds. I snatch the sun screen out her hands. No one can resist Shio's sweet requests.

"If it's that much of a chore for you I'll put it on for you." Daitaro offers his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

What a little pervert. The only thing he'll be trying to rub is my butt.

"Stop bothering Mi-Mi." Yoko says. Even though her voice is neutral you can hear just a tiny bit of anger.

I grin when I see Daitaro's adorable little pout. I lean over and kiss him on the lips softly. When I pull away he has the most comical dreamy face ever. I laugh into my hand before sitting next to him on his towel and covering myself in sunscreen.

I spend so much time with Daitaro, that now I had a huge crush on him. A crush Daitaro knew about because he eavesdrops a lot. At the moment we're dating. And my life couldn't be better. Despite how he acts Daitaro was a gentle men. He opened all my doors. Wasn't octopus hands on our dates. Brought me flowers and chocolates. Always called to make sure I was okay. He's never late. He is the perfect guy all girls want.

"Tease." He mumbles wrapping his arms around me pulling me onto his lap.

"Pervert." Yoko, Shiori, D and I say.

"Four against one is not cool!" He groans falling backwards, taking me with him.

"Come on guys I want to go swimming." Shiori screams. Daitaro covers my ears from the horrid sound.

"Some of us would like to keep our hearing." Yoko hisses after swallowing her coke.

"Don't be a party pooper."Shio giggles pulling Yoko to her feet.

"I can't swim very well." I blush.

"That's fine you're with me. I'll just have an excuse to hold on to you." He laughs carrying me bridal style towards the water.

"Ahhhh NO! PUT ME DOWN DAITARO!" I struggle trying to get out his arms.

"Oh come on babe I'll never drop you." He kisses my cheek.

I decide to trust him on that and relax into his arms. When we get into the water Daitaro sets me down. I sigh with relieve when his arms are still around my waist. Water always unnerves me. Shio swims towards us. She splashes me with water right in my face!

"Oh it is so ON." I laugh before splashing her back.

Before long all of us are in water war. I run out the water with Yoko hot on my trail. I freeze when I see the pack. Why do they always show up when I'm having a nice day. Even the imprints are here! Including my sisters.

"What's wrong Mi oh." Yoko says after spotting them.

"Hey you're with us kiddo. Just focus on having a good time." She says pulling me in the opposite direction. She pushes me on my towel and hands me some cherry soda. I turn towards the ocean watching the others get out.

"I can't believe they're here." Dali says they're like poison.

"I hate those guys." Shio growls sitting down.

"If they make you cry one more god damn time. I swear to god they die." Daitori glares at them.

These guys are the best!

"Don't let their issues with me bother you." I smile crawling onto Daitori's lap and peppering his face with kisses.

"Hmp if they have any issues with you, they have issues with us. You're family Mia." Dalila says.

My heart flutters at her words. I love the feeling of being excepted. Knowing no matter what I'll have people that support me. I rest my head on Daitori's shoulder sighing happily. I didn't feel as mean or snarky around them either. Maybe it was my family that brought out the bitch in me.

I blink when a flash of bright light appears. When my eyes clear I see Shio holding a camera looking sheepish.

"Sorry it was a picture perfect moment." She giggles and Dait rolls his eyes.

Dait switches are positions so his head is on my lap.

"Oh my god Mia feed Daitaro these straw berries." Shio squeals handing me a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Why should she do that?"Daitaro asks looking confused.

"Because it's friggin sweet." She holds up her camera waiting for me to do it. "Go on Mia, don't be shy. Act as if we aren't here."

"But you are here." I say slowly.

"Pretend we aren't. Imagine you're on the beach all alone, only you and Daitaro are here."

"Alright just stop with the romantic bull shit." I laugh blushing. Dalila and Yoko are also watching amused at their sister's antics.

I bring a chocolate strawberry up to his mouth he bites down, still looking confused and the camera's flash blinds me once more.

"Thanks, I'm making you guys a photo album labeled The sweetest love." Shio says." This is going to on the page where you guys share a ice cream cone. I still have to get a picture of you kissing on a ferris wheel." The last part she mumbles more to herself then to us. Me and Daitaro share a look before bursting into laughter.

"It's isn't funny." Shio says trying not to laugh.

We all know she was obsessed with romance of any kind. When me and Daitaro hold hands in public she starts to freak out. It was embarrassing and cringe worthy but no one wanted to hurt her feelings. So you just had to deal with it.

"I love you guys." I wipe the tears of mirth out of my eyes.

"We love you to sis." Dalila smiles.

"It's getting a bit late and it looks like Mia is sleepy. I think we should leave." Yoko says after I yawn.

We nod gathering are stuff up. As we are walking to our car Yoko grabs my hand.

"I've never seen Daitaro as happy as he is with you." She says smiling softly.

"Really?" I ask.

"Uh-huh. I hope you stay together a really long time." She says staring at me . There is something other than happiness in her gaze I can't place it. Before I can ask her we reach the car.

I crawl in putting my stuff in the black SUV's trunk. I sit in the seat next to Daitaro.

"Go to sleep babe." He says putting his on my shoulder.

With a feeling of calm and safety hovering in the air. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Jacob Black

Uncle Sam needs you to review this story xD! Thank you for reviewing Jazziegirl. And don't worry Jake and the pack are about to become main characters. I love this chapter. I own nothing.

* * *

I sat on the Cliff staring out at the ocean blinking back tears. This was the first time I had been alone in forever. The breeze and the rustling sound of trees was the only noise. I found myself sighing for the thousandth time this evening. As much as I hated it I missed my family.

The absence of the Carter's made me realize this. It had been 6 days since the Carter's had left town. Their grandmother had gotten sick and they'd left to go take care of her. They didn't know when they would be back. They were all the way in Spain! So here I was all alone like I always seemed to end up.

I had been here crying for hours on end. I had only left my room a couple times. And I remember the last time I ate was dinner last night. I bring my knees up to my chest. Daitaro wouldn't want you to cry. I chide myself wiping at my eyes. What a great day this was to put on mascara! The only thing I could feel was emptiness and fear.

I needed to feel protected and loved. I wanted nothing more than to run to Marcus and hug him. I even wanted my Mother. And I hate her guts. My head snaps up as I hear footsteps.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I froze as I saw a pretty young girl. Her hair was dark brown, curly and just brushed her back. Her eyes were brown with tiny specks of dark blue. Her skin was a tan color but lighter than mine. She was wearing a black sundress and black flats. The dress clung to her curves in all the right places.

The girl was magnificent! Everything about her was beautiful. Mascara was running down her face. And it looked like she had been crying. My heart ached for her. What could have caused something so beautiful to be so sad? I had to comfort her I wanted to hear her laugh. I needed to see her smile. I had to protect her and make her happy. Nothing but her mattered.

She looked so familiar. She reminds me of Violet Embry's imprint. Wait, is she Mia? Oh great of all the people I had to imprint on. Marcus is going to slit my throat when he finds out.

"What do you want?" She asks her voice was so soft and sweet.

"Uh well. I didn't really expect anyone else up here." I stumble over my words trying to figure out something to say. It was true I had come up here to think about Bella. I didn't expect to meet the love of my love.

Wait, what about Bella? I couldn't just give this girl one look and love her! I loved Bella not her. I don't even know her. And from what I've heard she's annoying, stubborn, sarcastic, rude and just a plain bitch in general. Bella was so sweet and caring. How could I be in love with someone who sounded so horrible.

"You look like one of 'them'." Does she mean shape-shifter?

"Uh do you mean shape-shifter?" I ask trying not to look confused.

"The only member of the pack I don't remember meeting was Jacob um Black. Are you Jacob?" She asks. Her eyes are dead. They hold nothing. No emotion at all. In Marcus's memories she was always loud obnoxious and slightly annoying.

I nod "You're Mia, Marcus's baby sister." I say it more as a fact then asking. She nods turning back to the ocean.

"I'll leave if you need some peace." She trails off at the end of the sentence. A feeling of utter panic sets in at her words.

"NO!" I say just a bit to loud. Her body tenses and she jumps. The damn imprint was already working.

"Sorry I meant you don't have to go because of me." She nods. I can smell her fear and nervousness. It tainted her naturally sweet scent with a bitter edge.

"So you like photography?" I ask. A camera was hung around her neck like a necklace.

"What are you talking about? Oh this? Now I like it. My friend Shio taught me everything to know about being a photographer. She gave this to me just before she left." She whispers the last part sadly.

"Is that why you're so sad?" I ask sitting beside her.

"It's not the whole reason." She mumbles moving away from me. I try not to feel hurt. I was in love with Bella. No amount of magical imprint would change that. The only reason I was still here was because I hate seeing girls cry.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask.

"Hah I don't think so wolf boy." She laughs. "If I tell you anything else about my life, the next time you phase the whole pack will know. And I want to keep my private life private." She says. Her laugh was empty, it was just as empty as her eyes.

"Fine you don't HAVE to talk to me." I laugh trying to brush away the feelings of anger. Of course she didn't trust me I had known her for five seconds. After this I would go back to trying to win Bella and Mia would go back to whatever she does.

"Don't take it personally. I don't want Marc involved in my life right now." She says pushing some of her hair out her face. I nod standing up.

"Where you going?" Mia asks lifting her head up to stare at me.

"To patrol." I lie, to be honest I just wanted to get far away from her. Before the imprint started to completely take control.

"Oh goodbye then Jacob." She says before picking up her camera and taking a picture of a bird.

* * *

Mia's POV

I watched Jake run into the woods. He was certainly interesting. A little bit bi-polar but who was I to talk? I couldn't help but feel sad at his departure. Maybe it was because someone else had left me. But I don't have the slightest idea of why I'd be upset about that. I had just met Jake three seconds ago.

I ignore the weight on my mind and heart as he leaves. This pain was nothing new, I felt it each time someone I love left. I growl beginning to take pictures until night fall. All the while trying to get Jacob Black out my thoughts.


	7. Stay out of my damn love life !

I'm very happy. I never expected this story to be my most loved one. 332 people have read it this month and they've re read 1,000 times. I feel awesome. I always thought The Adventures of Ember Smith would be my most popular. But I'm quickly starting to like writing chapters for this more than anything. Which is why you guys get an update everyday ^_^. And thank you for your reviews, they keep giving me an urge to update really quickly. Because I can't stand the thought of people being mad at me .. And to those who read and favorite this story without reviewing…. I kill you. Lol joking …. Oh wait I'm not, review or DIE.

* * *

I couldn't fathom why I was here. I was sitting in Emily's kitchen while the boys were in the living room. I was being interrogated mercilessly about my personal life. Leah kept asking if I had a boyfriend. Emily kept asking if I would date an older guy. Kim was asking if I liked anyone. I gave them no answers. Why? Because it wasn't their god damn business!

"Wait, I remember seeing you at the beach with 3 girls and one boy. The guy was your boyfriend right?" Emily asks. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply.

"Not anymore." I say through clenched teeth. I was not trying to snap at Emily and have the pack, my family on my ass. Not all the wolves were as patient as Marcus. And shockingly enough I wasn't in the mood to get another scar. The imprints were protected at all costs. Even from verbal attacks.

"You guys broke up?" Leah asks she seemed somewhat excited. Why the hell do people enjoy my pain?

"Long distance relationships don't work well. Daitaro didn't want us to be tied down to a person you can't even see every other day. We're still good friends." I finally answer one of their questions. Maybe they'll be happy and start to chat amongst themselves.

"Do you want another boyfriend?" Kim asks smoothly.

My lip curls into a snarl "Excuse my French, but Damn you guys need to back the fuck up. Who are you trying to set me up with? Because I'm telling you right now I am not getting into a committed relationship any time soon. And I'm not a slut either. So whatever plans you had just crashed and blew up. Shoot you guys must be Shio's soul twins." I mumble the last part. I pull my hat down to cover my scowl.

"We just want to know what's new in your life." Emily says innocently, a little too innocently.

"Yeah we're just trying to be friends." Leah defends leaning away from me. Finally I have some elbow room. They were in my face like this place was smaller than a closet.

"Look we barely know each other. When someone mentions you guys I think oh the wolf girls. I don't think oh my best female friends ever. I just know they're has to be an alternative motive. Are you doing undercover work for Sam and my brother?" I ask giving them by best glare.

"We are only trying to be friends. Friends have to talk to get to know each other." Kim says.

"Yeah you ask what your favorite color is. Not do you have a boyfriend? That's like walking up to random people and asking 'are you gay?' That's how violated my privacy feels right now."

"Okay." Leah huffs slumping in defeat. Thank god.

They start to talk about meaningless bull shit. To which I just nod my head and smile when talked to. It was obvious they still wanted to bother the crap out of me. I finally have had enough and put my head phones in. My favorite song sexy, naughty, bitchy me start to blast. I nod my head to the beat. I love this song. Closing my eyes I do a half dance in my chair. When I open my eyes the girls are staring at me.

"What?" I ask blushing furiously.

"Nothing, nothing." They say all grinning. OK these girls were freaks to the extreme.

"Uh I think I want to go check on the guys." I say slowly walking into the living room. I sigh with relieve at not being around those maniacs any longer.

"Oh Hello Mia. How are you?" I turn my head to see Mr. Black. I like Mr. Black he was awesome!

"Hey Mr. Black. I'm as good as I can be I guess. What about you?" I grin at him.

I was more or less ignoring the other people in the room. They had all watched Marcus drag me kicking and screaming to Sam's house. He said these words to justify this action 'You need to have some fun. It's not natural for you to be moping around like an emo.' Yes Marcus dragging me to a house I dreaded going into and forcing me to 'play' nice with the other pets of the pack sure was FUN! I'm over flowing with joy right now. It just doesn't show on the outside.

"A little bit bored. But what can you expect being around these sticks in the mud. And call me Billy." He laughs pointing to Sam specifically. I stifle a giggle behind my hand.

"Sorry I interrupted your chat. I'm just so bored Leah, Emily and Kim's only interest is my dead love life. I don't know why. It seems like an obsession. One more question and I would have ended up in a mental facility for clawing my own eyes out with forks." I say. The men in the room laugh. I was so serious it wasn't even funny.

"But honestly I'd rather talk about motorcycles and soccer than shoes and cherry lip balm. " I say sitting next to my sisters, who oddly enough were not in the room with the rest of the girls.

This either meant this was about them or the girls were a decoy to keep me in the kitchen distracted. But the second conclusion made no sense. They would have just left me at home. Why go through all this damn effort to put some secret meeting together, only to invite me when it was about me? Why do I over think shit?

"They aren't that bad." Violet says.

My head whips around to stare at her in wonder. How could she stand them? They were so annoying. Maybe they didn't obsess over her love life. That was why! She just didn't know the aggravation one could feel when this happened.

"Well of course you think that you're dating Leah's brother! Plus your another imprint. And it seems all imprints like each other." I say.

I thought Daitori's sisters were wonderful to. But then again they were my best friends before he was my boyfriend. I then remember I'm still mad at them. I turn my head away with a humph, earning a sigh of exasperation from everyone in the room. I had the huge urge to give them the middle finger. They could suck on that dickwads.

"Are you still mad?" Sophia sighs massaging Embry's shoulders.

"Nooooooo, What could I possibly be mad for?" Even I try not to wince at the venom and sarcasm in my voice.

Yep my family brought out the worse in me. It was like a bitch switch. Near my family or the pack the bitch switch flicked on. Near the Carters my bitch switch flicked off. I was like a lamp but when I was on I brought depression, darkness and sadness.

"So I heard the Carters moved?" Quil asks trying to make conversation. I tense, my hands ball into fists. I was about to cry or punch someone, maybe both. I gave a sharp nod as an answer. But being the idiot that he was Quil didn't stop talking.

"I heard you too were dating? That must really suck." Now I felt like I was about to vomit. Why can't people stay out of my love life?

"Can we drop it?" I snap pounding my fists onto the coffee table. My hands sting from the contact. Quil puts his hands up and jumps away. Even through my anger I felt a tiny bit of amusement. A guy Quil's size jumping away from my 5'3 self was hilarious. I watched as Quil's face turned to mildly annoyed.

"Good lord woman your worse than Leah before Marcus." He growls. His growl didn't intimidate me in the least. In fact I found it funny.

Another growl is heard before Marcus stands up glaring down at Quil. I'm not sure if he was angry about what he'd said over his precious Leah. Or if he saw Quil as a threat to me. Nah he's mad about the Leah thing. I watched as his form began to shake. Then everyone's eyes we're on me once more.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You're the only one who can calm him down when he gets like this." Jared says.

"And your point is?" I muffle a yawn.

"Will you just be helpful for once?" Violet snaps at me. I could feel the hole in my heart grow deeper.

I silently walk over to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus Quil didn't mean anything by that. Okay just calm down." I stood by his side but wouldn't hug him I was much too angry to do that. He calmed down slowly.

"Sorry guys." He says looking sheepish.

"It's fine." Sam sighs rubbing his temples. Get the stick out your gay ass.

"Hey Billy." I say.

"Yes Mia?" He smiles ruffling my hair. I smooth it down with a giggle.

"I kind of wanted to ask you about Jake. Does he hate me?" I don't know why but the thought of him hating me was. It was horrible, unthinkable it sent chills of agony towards my heart. We had only talked 3 times in total. But I couldn't get him out my head.

"No he doesn't hate you." Sam says. I had asked Billy not him. I really didn't trust the shit that came from his mouth.

"He acts like I have the plague." I say pulling at the edge of my blue tank top. This was a nervous habit I always did.

"He likes you trust me." Violet says. I could feel a blush fighting its way to the surface of my cheeks. What kind of like does she mean?

"You like like him?" Sophia asks as if in amazement.

"Dude I just broke up with Daitaro the love of my life. I'll never love any boy ever again." I scoff.

"Well It's been 2 months. Shouldn't you get back in the game?" Violet asks.

I had the strangest urge to slap her. Had she just suggested that I give up hope of ever being with Daitaro again. Had she just told me to let go of the only reason I hadn't killed myself? I could feel the undeniable urge to try and kill her. How dare this dumb bitch!

"Uh n-never m-mind." She squeaks getting up to sit on Seth's lap. Please bitch, if I wanted to kill you no amount of werewolves could stop me.

I push myself off the couch. I can't stand being here anymore.

"Where are you going?" Paul asks looking up from his cellphone.

"Wherever the fuck I want to." I growl stomping out the house.

I would NEVER EVER like Jacob Black! I was in love with Daitaro and when he got back we would be together again.


	8. A Sweeter Side

This was just odd. I was once again in Emily and Sam's house. Even though it was weird because I had vowed never to come here again. It wasn't the strange part; the strange part was I somehow found myself playing dolls with 6 year old Claire Quil's imprint. Instead of going into a rant of how wrong it is for a 16 year old to imprint on someone 10 years younger than him, I take a deep breath. The creepiest part was I hadn't cussed not a once this whole time. I felt like mother fucking Mary Poppins.

Maybe it's because I felt bad for the poor kid. Her whole future had already been decided. Quil would be her protector, her brother, her best friend and then her lover. There were no if ands or buts about it. The only thing a wolf desired more than food, was to marry their imprint one day. Claire wouldn't date anyone if she didn't want them ending up in a ditch somewhere.

And even though I felt bad for her I couldn't help but think 'hey better you than me'. I'd never want to be an imprint! It seems like the wolf pack automatically thought an imprint should love their wolf. But they we're just stupid boys. They have no idea how a woman's heart works. We had to fall in love. We didn't glance at a guy and go 'he's my soul mate'.

That's not how it happens in real life. And what pisses me off further is that the imprints just laugh and say OK. I love you to. How in jolly dolly hell we're they okay with. 'I know we met 3 seconds ago but I love you. By the way I'm a shape shifter. Love me or I'll eat you.'… Okay it might not happen that fast….. And they probably don't threaten the imprint. But come on its still scary like that!

I've been learning a lot of dark secrets that the pack hadn't told me. Sam had once been in love with Leah. In fact Leah and Sam we're engaged. But Sam phased he was still with Leah though. This is where things get tricky. Emily came over for dinner one day. Sam imprinted on her. Emily denied the imprint for Leah's sake. Then Sam got mad phased in front of Emily. And her face was fucked for the rest of her life. If you ask me that was punishment for what she would do in the future.

They eventually got together. Breaking Leah's heart in two. The people she loved the most had betrayed her. Leah turned into an ultra bitch. Then a little later she phased…. In front of her Dad. Her Dad had a heart attack out of surprise. He knew the secret but no girl had ever phased. Leah felt responsible and became depressed. She tried to kill herself 5 times. All of which failed miserably. Then along came Marcus he imprinted on her and she became a ray of sunshine. What a fairytale right?

Let's not forget Jacob. He is currently in love with a girl named Bella Swan. Bella is the daughter of police Chief Charlie Swan. Bella Swan is currently dating Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen is a vampire he is a part of a coven of vampires. But it's alright if she's in love with him because he's a vegetarian. He only drinks animal blood.

The details of this story are long and messed up. It's such a long story I'm not going to even bother trying to tell it. Let's just say Bella is a man loving whore who likes to string two guys around and claim she loves them both. She is what all whores aim to be. If I was a whore she'd be my role model. I'd have posters of her and everything.

Even though she isn't an imprint Bella had still accepted the magical world with startling ease. She wasn't even forced to. For the imprints it was kind of accept me or get your face scratched off. Oh and she wants to become a vampire! Must I say what's wrong with this? She's also selfish. If she becomes a vampire the treaty between the pack and the Cullen's will be broken. And the wolfs will then proceed to tear the Cullen to pieces and burn them to ash.

I had to accept the magical world to protect my brother. This girl didn't even have a reason. It just seemed creepy to me. She wasn't the least bit freaked out that her boyfriend wants to suck her dry?

"Come on Candy." Claire says making her doll get in a pink convertible.

"Coming Barbie." I say making my voice go up like three pitches. I make my doll get in the car. I was trying to ignore the little snickers of the pack. Yes the bitch has a soft spot for kids. Can they move on I've been doing this for half an hour.

"Where do you want to go Candy?" Claire asks making her Barbie turn its head towards mine. I hate that name Candy. It sounded awful.

"Let's go to the mall! I heard there a sale at Burlington." I smiled at Claire. I loved kids! They we're adorable. I wanted to have a couple when I was older. By a couple I mean 5. I wonder if I'll ever be able to get any guy to want five kids.

We play for about 10 more minutes before Claire gets bored. I sigh with relieve. I didn't want the pack thinking I was soft. I was extra embarrassed because my Mom, Jacob and Billy we're here. My Mom hadn't seen me act sweet since I was 8. I had been a bitch to my Mother since I was 8. It's her own damn fault though. She never showed me much tender affection a mother should anyway. So trust me no love lost between us.

"Well what do you want to do?" I ask in my softest voice possible.

"Can you braid my hair Mia?" Claire asks bouncing up and down.

"Sure I can Claire Bear." I smile patting the floor in front of me. She hurriedly sits down in front of me handing me a brush. I brush her hair gently getting any tangles out. I then start to braid her hair into a long French braid. She looked kind of like Dali with her hair braided like this.

"All done Claire." I say.

"How do I look?" She asks standing still. My heart freezes for a second. She looked a lot like a younger version of Dali. Except her eyes were a normal brown. Her cheek bones weren't as high as Dalila's either.

I recover from my shock quickly. "You look like a beautiful little princess."

"Really?" She gasps.

"Yep." I laugh.

"Thank you so much." Claire giggles hugging me. I hug her back feeling a lot more happy then I had in a long time.

"You're welcome honey." I softly pat her head.

"Come on Claire it's time for your nap." Quil says picking her up.

"Quil I want to play with Mia." She whines rubbing her eyes.

"You can play with her later your tired." He answers.

"But Mia always gets mad and leaves." She protests. Quil gives me a look. A look family often gives each other when they need help.

"I promise I'll be here when you get up Claire bear." I sigh kissing her forehead.

"Pinky promise?" She asks holding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." I say hooking my pinky with hers. The 6 year old nods allowing Quil to take her upstairs to sleep. I watch as he takes her away feeling boredom and loneliness over take me instantly.

"I never knew you liked kids." Mom mumbles. In order to not get angry I ignore her comment. She barely knew my favorite color. I doubt she'd know my age if Violet wasn't my twin.

"You're very good with kids." Emily smiles. My previous hours with Claire have put me in a very friendly mood.

"I love them! Claire is a little angel. I hope I have a daughter like her one day." I grin. Emily looks shocked I replied in such a nice way.

"Even I have my good days." I joke. And for once I see the pack smile. It wasn't forced they were real genuine smiles.

"You should try to be nicer all the time. I remember when you were 7 years old. You we're sweet and smiling. Baking and cooking for everyone. You always used to say good food makes people smile" Quil says leaning against the doorway.

"So I have to make the best food. So everyone in the world will smile." I finish the sentence for him. Sometimes even I wonder where that innocent little girl went. The little girl that thought she could change the world with love.

"I miss that you." He says placing his hand on my shoulder. He looked so sad. I could feel that he truly missed the old me.

"I miss being like that to." I pause choosing my next words carefully." But people change. They grow up and see the world how it really is. I can never be that happy and innocent again. But I guess it wouldn't kill me to be a tiny bit sweeter." I smile. I had smiled a lot today.

"Good." He gives me a brief hug then walks over to the table and starts stuffing his face. I frown at his horrible table manners. The sweet moment between cousins was now over. Ruined by Quil's stomach.

"I'm still not used to it Emily." I turn around with a shiver of disgust.

"Oh sis I forgot to tell you Dait called today." Sophia says frowning. I can feel my good mood reach unbelievable levels.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE SAY?" I ask leaning towards her.

"Um first you need to back away." She says slowly. I instantly move away but keep eye contact. "He said he wanted me to tell you that their grandmother still isn't better. In fact she got worse. And not to go into the woods at night." She says. The pack's smiles turn to looks of worry.

"Hey I don't go into the woods alone. Did he tell you why?"

"He just said he's been worried you're going to do something stupid, on accident and get yourself maimed to death." She says.

"Nothing will happen with us around." Sam says it sounded reassuring.

"Yay my own group of protectors. How exciting. Now I just got to get a leash and dog bowl for Marc." I whisper the last part so only the shape shifters can hear.

"I'm not a dog." Marcus groans.

"Sure you aren't Marcus. Sure you aren't ."

…

Read and Review or you die. I own nothing. READ THIS IS IMPORTANT! Okay guys I want you to make an oc. The only things I ask are that he or she is some type of magical creature. I also want you to guess what the Carter's are. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor….. xD .


	9. New neighbors

Okay the oc contest is still open. BUT I am using anna-marie-diamondheart-900 oc. Now time for thanks.

anna-marie-diamondheart-900 thank you for your compliment AND your review.

MissTeri Oh you'll find out soon enough Mwahaaha Mwahahaha . Thank you .

Wasipi * shoots with gun* Lol joking . Thanks for reviewing now girly. Love your username.

Babyboonisha thank you berry munch….. xD.

Lalina92 Oh god I hope it doesn't. Her life sucks at times. This character is loosely based on me.

Anon her family is based off of mine. My family can be jerks. There is no end insight for Mia's sadness. Hahahahaha.

nene82743 why thank you good lady. I'm an updating fool!

Pretty Monster Princess Yay drama! Thanks for reviewing.

I finally have enough reviews for two pages. GIVE ME MORE! MORE lol.

* * *

I was watching the moving van with mild interest. There we're new people moving into the neighborhood. They had been in the process of moving next door for 2 days. I start over to the house next door at a steady pace. Since I was such a nosy bitch I just had to meet them. And since it was customary to welcome your new neighbors into the neighborhood. I had the perfect exscuse to say hi. I was holding three kinds of pie Cherry, pecan and apple. Just in case they're allergic to anything.

I knocked on the wooden door. Seconds later a boy with blonde hair, caramel colored eyes, an olive like skin tone, huge muscles and he was as tall as one of the pack guys comes to the door. He was super smexy! I couldn't bring myself to talk. All I could do was stare at this gorgeous guy. He looked like Adonis!

"Miss are you alright?" Even his voice was beautiful.

"Uh Uh I-I um. Oh I'm your neighbor Mia Winter Shan. I brought these pies as a house warming gift." I stutter. Who could talk calmly with a god standing in front of them.

He flashes me a brilliant smile. "Well thanks Mia that's sweet. I'm Dean." He says holding out his hand." Oh yeah pies. Come in." He says stepping aside.

He leads me into the kitchen where I set the pies down.

"Thanks." He smiles leaning on the counter.

"You're welcome. So if you don't mind me asking where did you move from?" I ask.

"Small town in Pennsylvania. Is there anything to do here?" He grins.

"Well there's the beach, park, port Angelas, Seattle. But I wouldn't go to Seattle right now there's a couple of murderer's on the loose." I warn him.

"Thanks for the heads up." He nods.

"Dean where are you?" A girl's voice shouts.

"In the kitchen!" He shouts back. A pounding of footsteps is heard. Before long a girl appears in the door way

"Mia this is my adopted sister Constance." Dean says motioning to the girl.

"His favorite adopted sister." Constance corrects." Hi Mia call me Connie! You live in the house next door right?" The girl asks she seemed like big ball of enthusiasm and happy.

"Uh huh." I say smiling at her bright nature.

"I'm so happy. This place is Grrrrrreat." She says using the frosted flakes tiger catch phrase.

"Why are you so corny?" Dean sighs.

"Why are you always so hor"

"Watch your mouth Connie." Another girl says walking in.

"This is my other adopted sister Evelyn. Evelyn this is Mia are neighbor she brought us pies" Dean says motioning to the the other girl.

"Oh." The girl stares at me for a second." Sup call me Eve or lyn whatever suits you. What kind of pies did you bring?" She asks.

"Uh cherry, pecan and apple." I blink rapidly at the other girls blunt nature.

"Pecan my favorite." She grins placing them in the fridge.

"We should call the others down. It will be troublesome to do introductions 6 more times." Lyn says hopping onto the counter. She was tall. Wait did she say 6 ?

"Yeah I should. GIRLS WE HAVE A VISITOR!" Dean screams .

Pounding on the stairs alerts me to the other girls coming down the stairs. One by on 4 girls appear.

"This is are neighbor Mia. " Dean says.

"Hi I'm fern." A girl that looked about 16 says shaking my hand.

"Hi I'm Ellen. Call me Ellie. Don't call me Ell though. People don't know if you're calling me the actual letter l. And then you'd be calling me loser." A girl with glasses over explains.

"I'm Martha. Sorry about Ellie she's a nerd." A girl with red hair sighs.

"Am not" Ellie whines.

"I should introduce myself before all hell breaks loose. I'm Cheri." A girl rolls her eyes.

"Hello I'm Laurel. It's nice to meet one of our neighbors." A little blonde girl says.

"Hey I'm Ethel." Ethel runs up and hugs me. "Sorry I'm just so happy to know we aren't the only ones alive in this place." She sighs dramatically.

"Ethel your gonna make her think you hate this place." Ellie says hitting Ethel on the head.

"Ouch Ellie. I do hate this place." Ethel pouts rubbing her head.

"ETHEL!" A the girls shout.

"Hahahaha I don't really care. I kind of hate this place to." I shrug.

"You do?" Martha gasps.

"Yep. It depends sometimes I love it while other times." I shake my head.

"Nice to meet you all." I smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Mia?" Connie says.

"I can't I have to go hang out with a couple of friends." I moan in annoyance. Curse the pack! I wanted to hang out with normal people.

"Oh that sucks. What's your number?" Fern asks.

"866-420-5921. Uh do you need to write this down?" I ask.

"Nope I remember everything." Fern grins.

"Cool. Well I guess I'll see you later." I say.

"Do you need someone to walk you out?" Dean asks.

"Nah I remember the way." I laugh.

"Bye Mia." They say together.

"Bye guys." I wave over my shoulder.

They seemed like really nice people.

…..

Sorry this chap is so short. It was an introduction chapter. Bet you guys are like why do you have so many ocs? Because ocs are awesome!


	10. Links to how people look

Hey guys these are a couple of links to how everyone looks. Sorry there so long.

Fern:  imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=vN17BS5GJifOuM:&imgrefurl= /%3Fcategory_name%3Dhairstyles%26paged%3D3&docid=xrnslMjO7lQNtM&imgurl= &w=336&h=448&ei=_qjiT7TqMomo8QSMsNmHCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=336&sig=115828268729569110854&page=3&tbnh=144&tbnw=105&start=50&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:50,i:256&tx=47&ty=121

Evelyn:  imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvns&tbnid=JNMR26mINvSrdM:&imgrefurl= . /&docid=eQKXNAHx0mI8pM&imgurl= . /_KZ5qdgu3avM/SeQgPKybAFI/AAAAAAAABGQ/uUWRGd2WB3g/s400/black%2525252525252Bscene% &w=301&h=400&ei=_qjiT7TqMomo8QSMsNmHCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=800&vpy=128&dur=847&hovh=259&hovw=195&tx=115&ty=146&sig=115828268729569110854&page=1&tbnh=157&tbnw=133&start=0&ndsp=21&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:87

Constance:  imgres?q=girls+with+short+red+hair&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsfd&tbnid=1N5V3Fn19JMtZM:&imgrefurl= /entry/20344656&docid=deLFWS0knFwAwM&imgurl= images/20344656/_ &w=334&h=499&ei=M2biT_31LJKW8gTq9vWFCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1141&vpy=118&dur=1622&hovh=275&hovw=184&tx=125&ty=121&sig=115828268729569110854&page=1&tbnh=152&tbnw=105&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:95

Ellen:  imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=qRIBikh4bWiMiM:&imgrefurl= tag/styles/&docid=xzIxi_RQ6yzoxM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=522&ei=8K7iT-6NMoys8QSt4_WFCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=882&vpy=299&dur=922&hovh=257&hovw=196&tx=121&ty=113&sig=115828268729569110854&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=116&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0,i:124

Martha:  imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=CG2WL5RTvZS2hM:&imgrefurl= /easy-braid-hairstyles&docid=p_UISJ2FdBdHLM&imgurl= &w=280&h=335&ei=NK_iT9HMH5Kk8QTP7eWGCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=874&vpy=99&dur=3023&hovh=246&hovw=205&tx=122&ty=152&sig=115828268729569110854&page=2&tbnh=148&tbnw=114&start=19&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:19,i:194

Laurel:  imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=C3toLnxoRtVY6M:&imgrefurl= . /2011/12/3-easy-holiday-hairstyles-for-girls/&docid=ZFrA7hnEHKmg2M&imgurl= . &w=476&h=556&ei=NK_iT9HMH5Kk8QTP7eWGCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=835&vpy=4&dur=3289&hovh=243&hovw=208&tx=134&ty=125&sig=115828268729569110854&page=3&tbnh=144&tbnw=128&start=48&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:26,s:48,i:308

Ethel:  imgres?start=168&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=xbtjY2znD9nE5M:&imgrefurl= /&docid=ok4XOGcjwN8TiM&imgurl= &w=590&h=468&ei=7K_iT57_HIis8ATK85iHCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=188&vpy=330&dur=255&hovh=200&hovw=252&tx=196&ty=127&sig=115828268729569110854&page=7&tbnh=152&tbnw=188&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:168,i:293

Cheri:  imgres?hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=L6ClUwzsMna1aM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=JEMFnbRRp2wz4M&imgurl= .in/images/article/dating/innerGame/tomboy_ &w=450&h=301&ei=q7DiT4KOKZCI8QSImdiGCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=178&vpy=148&dur=1209&hovh=184&hovw=275&tx=142&ty=121&sig=115828268729569110854&page=2&tbnh=149&tbnw=191&start=25&ndsp=31&ved=1t:429,r:15,s:25,i:266

Mia:  imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=rpaiT5k14c11IM:&imgrefurl= photo-gallery/477360/zendaya-cars-land-opening-03/&docid=tU6BTxgtsZqctM&imgurl= . &w=941&h=1222&ei=eLPiT7vDM4mC8AScuu2FCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1037&vpy=300&dur=464&hovh=256&hovw=197&tx=97&ty=129&sig=115828268729569110854&page=3&tbnh=147&tbnw=120&start=61&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:61,i:326

Sophia:  imgres?start=139&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=gYPC33btOUcN9M:&imgrefurl= . %3Ft%3D497885&docid=A3spgK7_cUX0QM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=532&ei=kbfiT9ONNoH48wTv54mHCA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=371&sig=115828268729569110854&page=6&tbnh=145&tbnw=128&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:139,i:195&tx=85&ty=62

Mia looks pretty much like this except with blue dots in her eyes. Her sister Violet has her hair cut short to her shoulders and greens specks in her eyes. I'm going to try to find more pictures.


	11. Dark memories

I don't own twilight stop acting like I do. Please don't tell Stephanie cause I don't want to sued. Hey!

….

"Are you okay?" Quil asks coming outside.

"Yes I'm fine." I whisper.

"No you aren't." He frowns. "I know you better than that Mi-mi."

"I'm glad someone does." I say staring up at the moon. It was so pretty tonight.

"What do you mean?" Quil asks.

"Is loving someone worth abandoning your family Quil?" I ask my voice cracking several times.

"They didn't abandon you. Your whole family is sitting in there. Laughing, playing and talking. You're the one distancing your self from them." He says walking to stand by my side.

"No Quil that's not what I'm talking about. Do you know how my Dad died?" I ask.

"No you barely told the cops anything." He shakes his head.

"That's because I- I don't remember much at all. We we're walking in the forest alone. Mom had just left Dad. I was the only child Dad had won custody of. Well he didn't really win custody of me. Mom just never wanted to take me." I pause. " Even though I know that the pack will see this eventually can we move away from the house?" I ask.

"Sure." He says.

We begin our walk away from the house slowly. I had never told anyone the full story of what had happened the night dad died. I always thought people would think I was a coward. That they would hate me for not doing something. Every time I think of that night I wonder what I could have done different. If I had maybe he would still be alive. But for some reason I don't think he would do that to me. I trusted Quil with every fiber of my soul.

I hold out my arm signaling Quil to stop. We were at the cliff where I had met Jacob. For some odd reason it felt like a perfect spot to tell Quil of what I had done. It made the hard task of saying what had happened feel less horrific. Quil was looking at me expectantantly.

"Anyway it was so dark I guess we had strayed off the path. We were only out there because he said he had to tell me a very important secret. Right before he did s-something happened he told me to run. He told me to run to the house and as soon as I get there turn on all the lights and lock every single door and window. While I was running away I saw a bright light. Right after that I passed out." I paused sitting down.

"When I woke back up I was lying on the forest floor. I was walking around the forest until I found Dad. He was face down on the ground with these deep gashes in his back. His leg was crushed and bent at an awkward position. And his wrist was broken. I ran around trying to find a way out of the forest. When I found a way out I ran to the Black's house to get help. I didn't know Dad was already dead. The police said it was bear. But now knowing what I know I'm not so sure it was." I sigh.

"Oh god I didn't know." Quil says.

"I didn't tell you until now. Of course you didn't know." I laugh drily. We sit there silently for a while. I was giving Quil time to adjust to the information. But after a while I had a question of my own to ask.

"Do you ever want to end it all sometimes? Do you ever think it's just not worth it anymore?" I ask.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about killing yourself?" He gasps.

"Will you just answer the question. I just want to know! I mean your life has been pretty bad the last year. Your friends leave you and then you turn into a werewolf." I sigh. I haven't been suicidal lately.

"I think being a were wolf is pretty cool actually. And plus I have my friends back." He says.

"I guess that's good." I say.

"You just have to look for the good in life." Quil smiles.

"I'm glad I told you Quil. Even though you're a were wolf. And the whole pack will know soon. I'm glad I told you. You're the one person I know for sure would react so calmly." I say.

"That's just because I know how you think." He says helping me stand.

"Let's head back. The others might be worried." Quil says.

"I'll race you." I grin at him.

"Oh please girly I could bet you within seconds." I smile at him before I take off running before he goes into his speech.

"No fair." He screams.

"You'll beat me anyway." I yell back laughing.


	12. What just Happened?

Okay since everyone likes this story. I'm going to try making the chapters longer and more detailed etc. YAY for you guys! Lol this is my first story with over 6 reviews. I have to make it fabulous! I'm so happy thanks so much you guys! . Anyway now Jacob is a real main character. I'm also bringing in your favorite vampire! No it's not Jasper. You thought it was Jasper.

* * *

"You must be lying." Connie gasps.

"I swear to god I had my head stuck in that banister for three hours before Mom came home." I laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lyn says through her fit of giggles.

"I have no idea. But something must be really fucked up in my head." I take Dean's out stretched hand. "Thanks Dean." I mumble after he lifts me off the ground.

"No problem Mia." He chuckles.

"You we're a stupid kid." Fern smiles.

"I was a super stupid kid; I'll admit that very openly." I say holding up my hands.

"At least you aren't like SOME people who think they're all that and more." Cheri says looking pointedly at Lyn

"Go fuck yourself." Lyn shoots back adding a nasty glare.

"Sorry I don't do that." Cheri grins perversely.

"Girls you're all my babies. I really don't want to hear you talking about sex. Plus your being a bad influence on Mia." Mr. Clark sighs walking into the room.

"Hey Mr. Clark. Your home early. And don't worry I can't be any more messed up than I already am." I say while waving.

"Not as reassuring as that should be." He laughs. "I thought you we're going to lunch with your family?"

"Nah my family was going to invite Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, old Quil, Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul, Kim, Sue, Billy, Jake and Bella. It was not a family thing it was a reunion" I groan." So I came over here to bother these guys instead.

"That sucks." He whistles making a martini.

"Not really we were about to go to the mall to buy clothes and stuff." I shrug.

"Dad it's much too early for you to be drinking." Ellen says raising an eyebrow in question.

"Come on sweetie work was tough today." Mr. Clark sighs kissing Laurel's forehead as he walks past her to sit in his favorite chair.

"Daddy Ellie is right." Laurel says making her voice sing song.

"Tell you what I'll skip my evening drink. Will that make you happy?" He asks. The girls nod energetically. "Then it's a deal."

"You girls want me to drop you off?" Mr. Clark says after sipping his drink.

"We have our own cars Dad." Connie laughs.

"I know you do. I'm the one that brought them. Having so many daughters makes my wallet weep." He laughs before opening the newspaper. "Dean go with your sister's."

"Oh come on." Dean whines.

"No buts mister. Knowing them they'll want to go to Seattle. You have to keep Mia and them safe." Mr. Clark says.

"But the game is on today." He pouts.

"I don't care what's on. You're going." Mr. Clark mumbles flipping his page.

I watch with great amusement as Dean walks over to Mr. Clark slowly. Mr. Clark looks up at him before his eyes move back to his paper. Suddenly Dean latches on to Clark's arm.

"Please don't make me go Papa." Dean whimpers rubbing his head against his Father's shoulder.

"It's only cute when your sisters do it. For you this is disturbing." Mr. Clark grunts pushing Dean off.

"Fine because it doesn't matter that I wanted to stay home and chill." Dean mumbles.

"Exactly son. Now girls don't give your brother a hard time. And if you go to Seattle stay safe. Don't leave each other for a second. Oh also stay in groups of 3 at the smallest. I'd prefer if you'd stay in one big group though." Mr. Clark says. This is just how Dad was with me. And how Marcus always was….. Before he got Leah as an imprint.

"Don't worry." Fern sighs.

"I'm a Dad it's my job to worry." He smiles.

"That doesn't mean be worried ninety four percent of the time." Cheri groans pulling her favorite cap down.

"You girls better get going." Mr. Clark.

"You have a hot date or something?" Martha grins.

"No I don't have a date." Mr. Clark chuckles.

"Whatever you say Dad." Laurel laughs.

"Okay who's riding with me and who's riding with Martha?" Evelyn asks.

"I want to ride with Martha you can't drive. How the hell did you get a license?" Cheri says.

"All of us can legally drive except Laurel, Connie and Mia. Why do we have to drive together?" Fern asks.

"Because we're all going to the same place. Might as well save gas. Or do you like to kill the environment?" Ellie asks.

"Stupid tree hugger." Connie mutters darkly.

"What did you say?" Ellie whips around to stare at Connie.

"Nothing I say nothing." Connie whimpers hiding behind Martha.

"Let's go." Lyn growls walking out the room.

"Coming." I giggle skipping after her. I look behind me to see everyone following like little baby duckies.

"I wanted a pet baby ducky." I pout.

"Aren't they adorable?" Connie squeals in girlish delight.

"Please if you want cute get a baby cheetah. Plus they're powerful." Cheri says walking past me and Connie.

"Hey dike shut up, the people are talking." Fern snaps.

"I am not a dike. Just because I don't date guys doesn't mean I like women. I prefer the title tom boy if you have to label me. Johnny Depp is sexier than I don't even know what. See not a dike." Cheri growls pushing Fern into Dean.

"Hey watch it twerps." Dean says still in a bad mood that he's going to miss whatever game is on.

Martha was first child to be adopted by Mr. Clark she's 17 and 3 months. Next came Lyn at 16 and 1 month. Then Ellen who is 15 and 4 months. Fern who is 16 and 5 months. Ethel who is 16 and 2 months. Cheri who turned 16 a week ago. Laurel who is 11 and 9 months. Connie is the latest addition to the family she's 14 and 3 months.

I ignore the small fight that breaks out between Fern and Cheri. Those two hate each other. Although there fights are usually verbal they often get physical. Like what was happening right now. I'm surprised Laurel and Connie aren't violent yet. I mean it's really shocking.

"Ride with us." Martha says dragging me over to what I think is a red Mazda. I'm not good with cars.

I get in the front seat. Martha is driving. Lyn, Connie and Cheri are in the backseat.

"Okay I have a HUGE worry." Connie says after ten minutes of silence.

"What?" Cheri asks.

"Well I haven't seen any cute boys lately. It's making me want to cry. Where are the hotties?" Connie groans.

Connie was the boy crazy chick in our group. Let's face it every group of girls seemed to have one if not 2 of these girls. She wasn't a whore though. She still hasn't had her first kiss although she's eagerly awaiting the guy who is worthy of her first kiss. The girl acts like it's her virginity or something. But I get where she's coming from. My first kiss was Dait.

"I know some hot boys but there assholes." I laugh.

"Don't care I just want to see some eye candy." Connie scoffs.

"I agree I heard some girls talking about a group of really cute guys." Lyn sighs. "But the other girl said they we're dangerous."

I could feel my anger boil. Even though I hate the wolf pack sometimes they still felt like family. A family that was annoying as fuck. And ruined your life through imprinting but they we're still family!

"People are full of crap. The girls we're just jealous because they got turned down by them at some point." I growl.

"You sound awfully angry. Do you know those guys?" Martha asks.

"My brother hangs with them. One is my cousin. And my two sisters are dating some of them." I grumble.

"No wonder you're pissed. I'd beat the shit out of somebody who was talking smack about my family." Cheri says making mock punches.

"Even Fern?" Martha laughs.

"The girl is aggravating as fuck but she's still family. You protect, love and defend family at all costs." Cheri says.

"You sound like my Dad used to Cher." I laugh.

"Then he must've been a wise man." Cheri chuckles.

"Actually he was crazy as hell." I say.

"What?" Cheri asks her eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"Joking. What a tough crowd." I say.

"Hey what do you want to do for your birthday next month?" Martha says suddenly.

"How about a total girls day out, then will end the day with a sleepover at my place?" I offer.

"What about your Mom will she be cool with that?" Connie asks.

"Maybe I don't know the woman hates my guts sometimes. If I ask in front of the guys she will. Amazingly enough peer pressure works for all ages." I laugh.

We follow the other girl's car into a parking lot. We all get out and walk into the medium sized mall.

"Where do you girls want to go?" Dean sighs.

"We don't know we just walk around until we see something we like." Connie shrugs.

"What's the point of going shopping if you don't know what you want?" Dean asks.

"You're a guy you wouldn't understand." Ethel laughs patting his head.

"Whatever let's just start." Dean grumbles.

We walk around for a bit trading goofy stories. As I'm listening to Fern tell me an awesome story about one of her foster families I see a dress shop. I stop looking into the window.

"Want to go in?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah." I say walking into the shop.

* * *

I look at all the pretty dresses. Wait what was that? I flick back through a rack to see a gorgeous black dress. It was sleeveless dress with a small black bow on the hip.

"Try it on. It's only 20 dollars." Ellen says looking at the price tag.

"I guess so." I say.

"Oh wear these shoes with it." Lyn says handing me a pair of silver strap sandals.

I hurry to the dressing room before they can give me any more stuff. I take off my clothes quickly. Why is it so cold? I shiver for about five minutes before shimmying into the dress. I then pull the sandals on. I smooth down my hair before exiting the changing booth. All my friends are standing around the dressing room.

"Looking good." Cheri says giving my thumbs up.

"You look like a movie star." Ellie gasps.

"Didn't think you could look that great." Lyn laughs.

"I agree she should stop wearing boy clothes." Martha nods her head.

"Why are you hiding that figure?" Connie laughs.

"Give us a twirl." Ellen says.

I nod spinning in a circle. I can't help but feel kind of pretty with all these compliments. That sure did give me a much needed boost of confidence.

"You have great taste in clothes. Why wear all that crap?" Ethel asks looking confused.

"Well I never really bother looking good. Who will notice me any way?" I say.

My first boyfriend and kiss had been Dait. He was the first guy to ever tell me I was pretty, well other than Quil, Marcus, My Dad and old Quil. But they were family and naturally inclined to try and be sweet. Getting off track here.

Anyways that was when I had started making an effort to be pretty. I really wanted him to stay with me. And since so many girls are cuter, smarter and sweeter I felt like I had to compete with them. But something told me he thought I was perfect. Hearing I was pretty from anyone other than Dait or family was a shocker.

"You look stunning." Dean says staring at me. Okay THAT was like electrocution.

"T-thanks D-dean." I blush.

"That's it first chance we get we're going to good will and exchanging your clothes. Then we'll go on a shopping spree." Ethel says.

"There not that bad." I whine.

"Keep telling yourself that honey." Connie says patting my head.

"You should buy it." Martha says.

"I think I will." I had liked the reaction Dean had.

"We're going to see if there are any other cheap dresses you can try on." Connie says walking off with the others.

"Nothing yellow." I call after them.

"No promises." They call back.

An hour later I had brought 4 dresses. The black dress. A sea green halter top dress with silver sparkles that went just below my knees. A navy blue dress that the sleeves went down to my elbows, it had a slightly low neckline and it went to my ankles. And a white sweater dress that went just above my knees. I had also gotten a purple charm bracelet.

"I love these dresses!" I giggle drunk with the happy feeling shopping gave most girls. Even Cheri looked pleased. It was probably because she had picked out the green dress.

"Let's go into Claire's next." Laurel says dragging Martha towards The pink place.

All the other girls followed them inside. Even Cheri followed with minium complaint. I however had to stay outside and try to convince Fern to come inside. Fern thought that Claire's was the root of all evil. She could be really stupid and dramatic. But all girls are like that sometimes. It's the hormones.

"We can go to hot topics next." I coax Fern into the store.

"We better dammit." She hisses stepping into the store as if the floor is hot coals.

* * *

After a couple of accessories and minor cat fights later we walk out of Claire's with many bags.

"That was fun." Cheri snickers.

"I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out." Dean sighs.

"Hush up." I say hitting lightly.

"Oh before we go to Hot topic let's go to Victoria secrets." Fern says." I need new pantie"

"Don't say it." Ellen groans.

"What panties?" Fern grins.

"Yes don't say panties. Say underwear." Ellie says.

"I need a new thong." Connie grins joining in on messing with Ellie.

"No way in hell am I going in there. I must keep my manhood." Dean says.

"You have manhood?" I ask sounding shocked.

"All I see is a boy." Lyn shrugs.

"You can't lose something you never had." Connie says.

"We can have Mia model some underwear for you." Martha says.

"What?" Dean asks blushing.

"Picture it Mia modeling lacy thongs and bras. Silky nightgowns that leave little to the imagination" Ethel says wrapping her arm around Dean while the other spreads out. As if she was trying to get him to imagine me in some dirty sex fantasy.

"If I go in will you guys be more mature and stop teasing me and Mia?" Dean blushes.

"Maybe…" Cheri says.

"Fine I'll go in." Dean's shoulders slump in defeat.

"Girls rule." Cheri and Lyn high five.

"Why did you bring me into this?" I blush.

"We certainly aren't going to model underwear for are brother." Ellie says staring at me like I'm crazy.

"You guys are weird." I sigh. Not quite understanding why anyone had to be a underwear model.

Right as I start to walk after my friends I run into something that feels like smooth stone. I fall to the ground my bags scattering across the floor.

"Are you okay?" A girl with a red hair in a pixie cut asks.

"I think I am." I mutter. Why do I always hurt myself?

I pick my bags up slowly.

"Here let me help. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen." Alice says handing me the bags.

"No wonder I felt like I hit stone." I mutter.

"Wait are you Mia?" Alice asks carefully.

"Uh Huh." I say slowly.

"So you know?" She asks.

"Yep." I say as she helps me to my feet.

"Weird you don't smell bad." Alice comments. Why would I smell bad?

"I guess I should leave. Don't want you getting in trouble for smelling like us." Alice says. "It was nice meeting you Mia." Alice says walking away.

"Uh nice meeting you to." I wave slowly.

I run into Victoria Secrets confused and dazed. What the fuck just happened?


	13. Passing out is fun

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well a while for this story. But anyway on with this chapter. I own nothing.

* * *

"Mia why do you smell like leech?" Sam demands.

"What are you talking about" I trail off. Oh he was talking about Alice! "I ran into Alice Cullen today." I say.

"What the hell Mia!" Quil growls.

"I was out with my gals and ran into Alice by accident. Jeez I didn't go up to her house and sit down for tea. I'm not that dumb!" I whine.

"Hey where's Jacob?" I ask noticing his absence. "He's not hurt or anything is he?" I ask starting to feel unbelievable levels of panic.

"Jacob is fine." Violet smirks. She had come to the stupid conclusion I liked Jacob Black.

"Well where is he?" I ask.

"He's with Bella." Embry says.

"Oh." I say slumping in my chair scowling at the floor.

I could feel the little flames of jealousy burn my insides. I quickly shove those thoughts down. I had no romantic feelings for Jacob Black. I never have and never will!

"Stupid little leech lover." I mutter under my breathe.

Most of the reasons I hated Bella are Jake based. Why couldn't Jake spend some time with me every once in a while? He never did anything with me! I had spent 1 on 1 time with all of the pack except Jake. And for some reason it bothered me.

I felt a pull to Jacob. I felt as if we we're linked somehow. I tried being nice to him. But the friendlier I acted the angrier and more distant he got. This was really upsetting. I rarely bothered being nice to anyone! The fact that I had acted in such a nice way and he had been so rude deeply hurt me. I barely knew the guy. But his rejection felt as bad as when my siblings left me. I felt betrayed in some way. And that really scared me.

It was like Jacob was the only person in the room when he entered. I had the urge to follow him when he left. When he looked upset I want to hold him in my arms and. Wait, what the hell? I don't like Jake. I hate him he's a jackass!

When I look up the pack is staring at me.

"Do you know when he's going to be back? Is he coming here after wards?" I ask.

"He didn't tell us." Marcus shrugs.

"The one time I need you guys to have information. That ONE time you choose not to peek inside each others minds. I hate you guys." I groan letting my head fall on the table.

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself." Emily scolds.

That's another thing. The pack has been acting protective of me. In fact they're acting as protective to me as if I was actually a part of the pack or an imprint. I chuckle shaking my head like that'll ever happen. I'd have a better chance of being taken to the twilight zone.

"Sorry Em." I sigh not in the mood for a lecture.

"Admit it already you love Jake." Leah laughs.

"Leah I can't snap at you or insult you without getting a lecture or some form of scolding. You're so lucky. Instead I will respond with no response. You are simply looking for a reaction. That's what bullies do they mess with you to get a reaction. You now have no sick reward for you torture." I say calmly.

"You're no fun." Leah grumbles.

"I don't like Jacob; I just don't like the idea of people disliking me. Everyone has to like me! I'm nicer now." I groan banging my head against the table.

"Yeah we all adore you." Paul says.

"Shut up you stupid smart ass." I growl hitting his arm lightly.

"Stop cussing in front of Claire!" Mini mommy Quil whines. "I don't want her turning out like you Mia." He finishes with a shiver.

"I don't take any offense to that. Because apparently I'm absolutely horrible. Why doesn't he like me?" I whine.

"Why are you sad Mi?" Claire questions crawling into my lap.

"Because Uncle Jacob hates my guts and I can't get him to be my friend." I sigh.

"Uncle Jay loves you. Just like Quil loves me." Claire says.

"No Claire what you and Quil have is special. Jake and I don't have what you two have." I laugh patting her innocent head.

Kids say the darnedest things. I just want to eat her up she's so darn sweet. God I even think like Mary Poppins around her!

"But"

"Let's play dolls Claire." Quil interrupts.

"Yay! Come on Quil." Claire giggles dragging him into the living room.

Well he was really walking in there. Claire couldn't take a werewolf anywhere if they weren't willing to go there. Hell even the hulk couldn't do that!

"Do you guys have any ideas why he doesn't like me?" I say before clutching at my stomach and groaning. I had felt sick for a while now.

"What's wrong?" Billy asks.

"Ugh nothing Billy I've just felt sick for a couple of days. Nothing to serious I just get random nausea and headaches." I sigh.

The room goes silent.

"We can't just let this happen Sam!" Leah jumps up slamming her hands on the table.

"Ow Leah. Do you not understand the words headache! Ouch that hurt so badly." I whine rubbing my head. The noise was echoing continuously in my head.

"I'll get you some pain pills." Emily says kissing my forehead.

"Thank you Emily." I say great fully.

"You're welcome Mia." She says handing me water and pills. I feel her hand connect with my forehead. "Sam I agree with Leah. He needs to stop fighting this she has a fever."

"What are you guys talking about." I mumble swallowing the pills.

"He is hurting her. We can't let him do this to her. She might die if this much strain is being put on her body." Marcus growls.

"You know how hard it is on both of them if he denies the." Jared says.

"Enough. I know what it feels like. Right now we should focus on helping Mia. We will have this conversation later okay?" Sam says. My eyes close slowly I am so sleepy.

"Fine he can kill my little sister, as long as she doesn't know right Sam?" Sophia snaps.

What is she going on about? Whose dying? My head hurts to much to really hear what their saying. It just sounded like one big mixed noise. It was hurting my head even more.

"That isn't what is happening." Sam says.

"Really because that's what it looks like to me." I can hear the scratch of a chair on the floor.

"Wait Sophia." I think Embry says as a door slams.

I feel a sharp pain in my heart I bite my lip to stifle a scream of pain.

"Mia. Mia what's wrong?" Jared asks.

I could barely keep my eyes open. It hurts so badly. Everything hurt so badly. Through all my pain I could still feel a need to have Jacob by my side.

"We need to get her to a hospital." I hear someone say before the pain forces me into a dreamless sleep.


	14. I HATE hospitals

I was so nervous when I was writing chapter 13. It's an unlucky number. But I did it! Who's bad? Lol, Michael Jackson R.I.P. What am I talking about? I own nothing review please. I'm so happy so many people have reviewed and favorite this story, it makes me cry anime tears of joy!

* * *

"This just got so complicated." I hear someone maybe a female say.

"We need to tell her soon." Another girl says.

"If she turns before we tell her. It will be a disaster." Another girl groans.

I open my eyes with a groan. I shut them immediately after wards it was so bright. What the hell man? When did the sun start shining in my room like this? Did my roof get removed? That was stupid Mia. God I need to stop talking to myself. I open my eyes slowly this time. I was in a white room.

"She's waking up!" I was right it was a girl. It was Martha.

"Go get Doctor Cullen!" Ethel yelps. Fern runs out of the room quicker than lightning.

"Mia sweet pea are you okay?" Lyn asks teary eyed. Since when did she cry?

"Uh I- I don't know I'm kind of sleepy and stiff. Where are we?" I ask.

"At a hospital you passed out at Sam's house." Connie says taking my hand.

"Oh I did." I notice the needle in my wrist.

Oh great I was in a hospital. I HATE hospitals. I also hate needles. I was very scared right now. Why did I need all this stuff? Why did I have a needle shoved into my arm? Am I really that sick! I've been eating more so it couldn't be my anorexia.

"Uh Mia you look sick all of a sudden. Where is Doctor Cullen?" Lyn growls.

"I'm fine I just don't like hospitals where's Dean?" I ask.

"Uh he went out to work off some steam. He was really scared." Ethel explains.

"By the way you were right about those boys you hang with. Total eye candy!" Connie giggles.

Neither the time nor place Connie." Martha groans.

"Oh sorry. But have you seen Paul he is just wow!" Connie giggles.

"We get it he's a man muffin." Ellie growls.

"I'd think more along the lines of god like beauty but man muffin works to." Connie says.

Oh god Connie's babbling is pissing me off. The door opens right before I begin to strangle Connie. A man with blonde hair and strange colored eyes walks in. He was astonishingly handsome. He was so cute I could barely look away. He still wasn't cuter than Jacob though... WAIT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I DON'T LIKE JAKE. Oh Dait please forgive my weak heart.

"Hello Mia. How are you feeling?" The man asks.

As he gets closer a sickeningly sweet chocking smell fills my nose. It burns horribly. My eyes water and my nose wrinkles. But as fast as the horrible smell came it goes. Leaving only a very sweet smell behind. I rub the tears out of my eyes. I take in a deep breath of the hospitals overly clean air.

"Why are you?" I ask.

"I am Doctor Cullen." He says. That explains the lab coat.

"Wait did you say Cullen?" I cough getting the last of the scent out my lungs.

The wolf's said vampires smell horrible to shape shifters. Was I a? No girls couldn't be shape shifters! But Leah was one. I'll have to talk to Sam. God even this idea sounds unappealing... Wait I hadn't hit a growth spurt! It was just an odd little fluke. This was nothing to worry about. I don't have to tell anyone about this. Odds are it's never going to happen again.

"Uh yes." He says slowly.

"We are gonna step out of the room." Martha says.

"Wait don't go please." I say. I don't want to be alone with a leech!

"We'll be sending the boys in." Ethel says kissing my cheek.

"We love you Mi-mi." Connie says kissing my other cheek. I bite my lip nervously as I watch them leave.

"How did you get to be a doctor?" I ask.

"I'm used to the smell of blood." He says simply.

"What made me pass out?" I ask.

"You had a small fever, mixed with your headache it was enough to make you pass out." Doctor Cullen says. "You also hadn't eaten very much we had to put you on an IV." He points to the needle in my arm.

Dammit now Marcus really is going to have the pack following me around with food. They might tie me to a chair and force me to eat my way through mountains of Emily's muffins! That actually doesn't sound to bad.. Maybe I should stop eating to get Emily to cook for me. What a good plan that is.

"How long have I been out?" I sigh pulling the covers up. I was freezing!

"Three hours." He says sticking a thermometer in my mouth.

"Well your temperatures almost normal again. I'd like to keep you for another hour just to be safe." He says.

"Okay thanks Doctor. Cullen." I smile.

"You're welcome. Now I think I'll depart before your visitors get here." He says walking out the door.

I sit there alone for about 5 minutes. I rest my head on the pillow closing my eyes. I might as well try to stay calm. No point in freaking out over being in a hospital. Breathe in breath out. Breathe in breath out. A rather loud slam makes me jump up. Standing in the doorway is the whole pack. The first people to rush to my bed are Laurel and Claire.

"Oh I thought you were going to die." Claire sobs.

That's a bit dramatic but I'm kind of liking the attention I'm receiving. Maybe it's because I'm use to being blatantly ignored to the point even I wonder if I exist.

"Dean was really scared and angry. I was crying the whole time you were sleeping. I thought you wouldn't wake up." Laurel sobs into my shoulder.

"Oh you guys I'm sorry I worried you." I say peppering their adorable faces with kisses.

I had become really attached to Laurel. Connie said she idolized me. I was her role model. It made me feel all warm inside knowing another human looked up to me. I had always wanted a younger sister Laurel was the only thing that came close to that.

"Quil and Marcus was crying." Claire says crawling onto my lap.

"Really now?" I smirk.

"So were Emily, Leah, and your sisters." Laurel nods snuggling into my arm.

"Everyone is really glad you're okay." Laurel sighs hugging me tightly. I smile and cuddle the adorable kids on my lap.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asks sitting on the edge of my bed. It sinks from his weight and I slide towards him a bit.

Why does he even care? He hates me! I expected him to be laughing that I passed out. My childish anger deflates when I look at his sad face. Did he actually care about me?

"U-uh I'm feeling f-fine J-Jacob." I blush letting my hair fall from behind my ear.

He brushes my hair out of my face. Damn him! Does he like seeing me blush? His hand softly strokes my cheek. I lean into the gentle touch. It was so calming. It felt like he wanted to take care of me. My heart skipped a beat and then I felt guilty. Here I was running around proclaiming I love Dait but then I let Jacob touch me in such a... weird way. Oh stop being such a nun he's only touching my cheek.

"Is that your boyfriend Mia?" Laurel asks watching us interact.

"WHAT n-no he's not my boyfriend. He's my brother's friend. I barely know him." I gasp jumping away from his soothing touch with alarm. The quick movement has me seeing doubles.

"Well it looks like you're in love with him." Claire says in a matter of fact way.

"I am not in love with him." I protest.

"They look good together." Laurel nods her head in agreement.

"We should get them together." Claire says.

"What is wrong with you two?" I ask horrified of the two scheming children in front of me.

"It will be so romantic!" Laurel giggles. "We can be the flower girls at the wedding!" Laurel squeals.

"There's gonna be a wedding?" Claire gasps.

"You guys are ridiculous." I say gaping at the little girls in my lap. Maybe they aren't as innocent as I think.

"Sorry about that. They're little brains get so carried away." I apologize to Jacob.

"My brain isn't little." Laurel protests.

The girls slip off my lap and begin to talk in the corner of the room. Probably plotting the wedding that will never happen... Unless it's with Dait the it might happen. But lately I'm not so sure about my feelings for him. This thought sends me spiraling even further into my pit of never ending shame.

"It's fine." Jake says still looking at me sadly.

Jacob's POV (I know you guys we're dying for this)

That was it then. We had to be together. I thought avoiding her and acting cold would help. It didn't, she just seemed more determined to get me to like her. She was constantly smiling at me being polite and sweet. She even hung around with my Dad. She was aggravatingly stubborn on her quest for my friendship. She wouldn't give up.

I would have to give Bella up or risk hurting my imprint. I loved Bella and I wish I didn't have to pick this girl over her. I didn't love Mia. I wanted her to be safe and happy. But I didn't love her. She wasn't my Bella.

Besides my own wants. This girl was in love with someone else. If I decided to choose her it wouldn't give her much of a choice. I don't want to hurt her like Sam hurt Emily. Resisting the imprint only brought us both pain. It wasn't worth the fight anymore. It was a fight I knew I couldn't win. Even if I try to be just her friend we'd end up being more.

"Jacob are you alright?" Mia asks looking concerned. She was the one in the hospital bed. Why was she worrying about me? "You look so sad." Her eyes stare into my own.

I froze under her gaze. The need to be everything for her overwhelmed me. The waves of guilt hit me. I had hurt her. Me resisting this imprint had hurt her. I turn away not liking that she could turn on so many emotions with one look.

"I'm fine Mi-mi." I sigh.

"Okay." She says shuffling around in what I assume is awkwardness.

"Does your head still hurt?" I ask.

"Um only a little. "She mumbles." It's more of a dull ache. But it's going away so no biggie." She shrugs.

"I'm sorry you ended up here. I know you hate hospitals." I sigh grabbing her hand.

"This is the place where people die. I hate this hospital in particular." She says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because." She says leaving it at that. "Do vampires think you smell bad?" She asks suddenly.

"Yes." I answer. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just when I ran into Alice she said I didn't stink for some weird reason." She answers.

A nurse walks in.

"Mia you can leave now. Here are your clothes." She says handing Mia a bag.

"Thank you Ma'am." Mia says. As the nurse starts to take out the needles.

The nurse helps Mia into a small bathroom. After about 6 minutes Mia stumbles out of the bathroom dressed in her black skinny jeans and a loose white T shirt. I walk over to her and pick her up.

"Let's go home." I say to Sam.

"Let's go Kids." Mia calls to the kids.

"Coming." They say instantly getting up. It was like they we're here her slaves. It was actually kind of creepy.

There was no way out of the imprint. But if I could find any way out of this I would. I didn't want this. And I'm sure she didn't want this either.

* * *

Stop making snap judgment's Jacob -_-.


	15. Home is Where The heart is

I'm so bored. Not just kind of bored. I'm at the point where your head might explode from the sheer nothingness of your boring life. Which is weird because my closest friends are werewolf. My life should be chalked full of fun things to do. Or it should at least be mildly interesting. But it's not.

If I really think about my life its become kind of dull. The only thing that's really made my life unique was the "my brother's a were-wolf thing". And that's not even unique anymore! Not that I wanted Marcus to be the only freak out there. But still its nice to think your family is special.

But my family is not special. There are people like him and like me. Well not like me. I shouldn't know the secret at all. Only imprints, the werewolf's themselves and elders know. I am none of those. I'm just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now I just happen to know about the magical world.

I glance at the TV lazily. I have over 300 channels and I still have nothing to watch. Life isn't fair. The TV is on Dora because that's the best thing I could find. It was either that or golf. God I hate Sundays. Nothing exciting happens on Sundays.

All you do is go to church. Which is where the rest of my family is. Why am I not with them? Because I don't believe in God. That's another reason my Mom dislikes me. She thinks I'm a Devil worshiper. Not kidding she actually asked that a couple of times.

I've started to wonder if she thinks the reason I won't go into Church is because I'll burst into flames if I walk inside. I wouldn't be surprised if she brings the priest back here and tries to get him to do an exorcism on me. Whether anything would happen is debatable. But I'm pretty sure all that would happen is me being soaked in holy water.

I didn't help Mom's suspicions by dressing as the Devil last Halloween. She almost had a heart attack when I showed her the costume. The dress went below my knees so it's not like I looked like a slut. She's just a drama Queen.

If I got anything from my Mother its my tendency to overreact. There I've begrudgingly admitted a fault. I hope your all happy. Oh gosh I'm talking to myself! I must be really lonely... and pathetic.

My gaze shifts to my Mp3 player. I want to listen to music. But the table is so far away from the couch! And I'm all comfy eating my muffin and drinking my soda. I don't want to move. After a couple of seconds of intense staring I realize the force isn't going to move it and get up to retrieve it.

I push the scratchy but warm blanket off me. Taking a deep breath I lower my feet onto the icy wooden floor. I recoil and hiss at it. But then I realize I'm being retarded and stop. Repeating the process I place my feet on the ground. And I keep them there no matter how awful it feels. I snatch the phone off the table and dive back under the rainbow-colored blanket.

Flicking through my play lists I try to find something I want to listen to. But I'm not really in the mood for anything. Finally I decide to just click the next Cold play song I see. Luckily for me It's Viva La Vida. Which just so happens to be the best song ever. It beats every other song to nonexistence.

I start nodding my head to the beat. Fully aware that once the song ends I'm going to be miserable again. Miserable in my own little pot of self-pity. For I have the right to be pitied. I haven't thought of the reason yet. But I'll come up with one.

Oh, how about your Mother hating you! Jealousy and anger slashes through my heart. It leaves me feeling like I had been poisoned. Who these bad feeling are aimed at is unanswerable.

I could be angry at Mom for not loving her own flesh and blood. I could be angry at my siblings for being the loved children. I could be angry at my Dad for leaving me with Mom. I could even be angry at myself for making her hate me. After all a Mother never hates her children without good reason, right?

Or maybe I'm just angry in general. Maybe I'm just bitter and angry and I'll never stop being that way. Maybe I don't even need a reason. I'd like to think I have a reason but I don't. Plenty of kids have it way worse than me and they're still happy. Guess I'm just ungrateful.

I look around the living room trying to distract myself. But I've seen the house. It's a pretty house but there isn't anything unique about it. It doesn't have anything that stands out for me. It's just a house. It doesn't have that homey feel Em's has. It doesn't have the have the warm fun atmosphere Jacob's has but that's of Billy not Jake. But this house is just that, a house, not a home.

The only thing that would ever be home was our old house before Mom and Dad got divorced. But there was one place in particular that made my heart pound in my chest just thinking about it. Warmth crept into my soul and filled me with a sense of peace. And it felt like I was back in my Dad's arms. Only one thing could make me do that.

The attic.

That was Me and my Dad's special place. It was only us, no one else came up there. From what I recall it was Dad's study of sorts. And no one but me was allowed to disturb him up there. Not even Mother, and it made her as angry as a rattlesnake to be told no. I used to laugh at the flustered look Momma would get as Dad closed the hatch.

Those memories are apart of the few that are not poisoned by bitterness and Envy. Because they were so perfect nothing could be compared with them. Not even my time with Dait. I remembered spending so much time up there. I could remember the trek up the ladder. When I was little I was scared of heights. So Dad would put me on his back and we'd go up like that. Me holding him like my life depended on it and him chuckling and telling me to ease up.

But when I try to remember details the memories lock up. Well no it seems to become clouded and blurry. Like looking at yourself through a foggy mirror. It even starts to hurt when I try harder. I groan and stop trying to remember.

But at least I know what I'm going to do today.

I could get in a lot of trouble for this. But that just makes me smile and I want to do it even more. So with a big old grin tugging at my lips I hop off the couch and run to get my shoes. Today I'm going home.

* * *

I stood in front of the house with a frown. It looks so different now. So different I wasn't even sure if it was my house. But I went around to the back and saw a tire swing attached to the tree. And carved into that tree were Mom and Dad's initials.

Home sweet home sure had changed. The grass had grown unchallenged in its fight for the land. Patches of it even grew through the stone path that led up to the door. It came to my freaking knees!

Beautiful wild flowers scattered across the yard. They were all sorts of different colors and shapes. And they all swayed with the gentle breeze in perfect sync. It really was pretty in a wild way. But the house however... That was a totally different story.

The little wooden house's once cheery red planks of wood had become dull and dreary. The paint had peeled off very badly. Vines and wild flowers crept up high on its walls. The windows had become yellow and Grey from grime and dust. The roof was missing a couple of shingles and the pipe had broken away from the house and swung a bit. Looked like it would fall of at any second.

But I've come this far so I might as well keep going. With a deep breath I step onto the creaky front steps. The porch looked like it would break at any point. I stepped gingerly taking extra care to avoid the nails that stuck out the rotting boards. I didn't want to get _those_ stuck in my shoe. Even with how thick my boots are they'd probably cut my foot.

When I do reach the door I almost raise my hand to ring the doorbell. But then I realize there is no one inside to answer it. The owner died a long time ago. I frown but reach to the doorknob and twist it. It's probably locked but might as well try.

Oh my god. I note with disgust the door swings open with just a little pull. Mom didn't even bother locking the door when she got my stuff for the last time? That bitch! I can't believe she'd have the nerve to dishonor this house like that! This is where her children grew up for gods sake! This is where we had are first memories, and your just gonna leave the door unlocked so anything can happen?

Robbers, rodents, rain damage, snow, bugs! Anything could have gotten in here. She must have thrown a piss y fit cause she didn't win it in the divorce. But Dad was determined to keep a couple of things for my inheritance. He made sure no body but me could touch it. It was airtight no way around it, unless you killed me of course. But not even she'd stoop that low.

But It didn't take a physic to know Mom was going to favor my siblings over me. And when Dad died almost everything he had he left to me. My siblings didn't mind because they also know what's going to happen when Mom dies.

She's gonna leave me with shit because she hates me. And since she couldn't win this house she might as well wreck it so her kid can't have it! Real mature you selfish bitch.

The worn wood door makes way to a screen door. Luckily the screen has no holes. I open the second door slowly.

The house that greets me isn't how I remembered it at all. The paint is peeled. Cobwebs and dust-covered every surface. I step and look back to see that the dust is so thick my boot leaves an imprint in it. A horrible, stale, musty scent reached my nose. It's so bad I have to breathe through my mouth. I frown recalling how the house used to smell of cinnamon and flowers.

The place was a nightmare! I'm not the neatest person in the world, far from it actually. But even I know when something is disgusting. And this was just inexcusable. How had I let my home fall into this state? Sure I had been young when Dad died but I should have made sure the place would be looked after. I could have asked someone to do it, I could have paid someone to do it!

A feeling of guilt washes over me as I close the door softly. I take a deep breath and start to walk down the entrance hallway. Just as I'm about to turn into the hall that leads to the kitchen I stop.

My eyes glance over the dusty marble table. On top sits a dead vase of Peach Blossoms. It's ironic since their symbol is long life. I pick one up and cup it in my hand so it won't break. Running my finger across the dry petal. The light touch makes the edge crack and fall off. I sigh and set the flower on the dirty table.

Next to the vase is a picture frame. But it's so dusty I can't see the picture. I blow on it and then start to cough as a cloud of dust rises from it. Enough dust went off for me to see the picture. It's a picture of my Dad and I. I look about 4 and he has me up on his shoulder. He has one hand on my leg to steady me and the other is waving at the camera. I'm holding bunny ears above his head with a big old goofy grin.

I hadn't seen my Dad's face since he died. Mom wouldn't let me put up any pictures of him. In fact she didn't even let me bring them along when we moved.

It was one of the cruelest things she's ever done to me. And trust me when I say something like that it must be really bad, because she's done some crappy stuff. I wipe my eyes when tears start to form in them.

Placing the picture down I continue my walk through the house. I don't stop in the kitchen. I had to many memories in there. All of them involving Dad. Even though that was the point of me coming here. To re visit my past, I couldn't do it. It would be like rubbing salt in a wound. The only thing you get out of it is more pain.

Besides people are always telling me to live in the now and let go of the past. Sure I was only taking advice when it would help me but everyone does that. Or at least I think they do...

I've arrived in the living room. This place is just as bad as the other rooms. The purple curtains have become even darker with dirt. I shouldn't be surprised since _everything_ is covered in dirt. The once white couch is an off shade of yellow. The white carpet is just horrible! But the TV still looks okay. Its ancient and has a huge back but it's still in better condition then the rest of the house.

I walk over to the TV and press the play button. It takes a second but the TV slowly comes to life. I turn it off after a second. No point in leaving it on.

I look above the wooden TV stand. The family picture is hanging there as normal. But there's a scratch on it. No, not a scratch, it looks more like claw marks. Their not bigger than a cat's. It's right through Dad's face. I lean in closer trying to get a better look. My hand can reach just so my fingers brush against the glossy paper.

I'm just about to take it off the wall when I hear a thud. It came from just above the living room. And if my memory is correct the room above this one is my bedroom. That also means something must be in my bedroom. It's probably a rat, my nose wrinkles in displeasure at that thought. I hate rodents. The only exception to that rule is Bunnies.

I had a pet bunny once, named him Thumper. It wasn't very creative but I was ten and in love with Bambi. Oh yes the joys of childhood. I brush off the grime that got on my shirt from leaning on the TV stand. It doesn't do much good since I'm wearing a white blouse.

I leave the living room and make my way back to the front door. I'm debating if I want to rick falling through the old wooden stairs when I hear another crash. My curiosity wins out against the risks of the unstable house and I begin to jog up the stairs. The upstairs is a little better than downstairs but not by much.

I feel something on my hand and I look down to see a spider. It's a harmless daddy long leg. It must have gotten on my hand when I had it on the banister. I tilt my palm over and watch as it crawls around. I like spiders, it's not normal for a girl to like spiders. It's not normal for girls to like bugs at all but I do. They've always been a passion of mine. Weird huh?

Deciding I need to return it to its home I walk over to the banister and let him crawl on to it.

"There you go little guy." I say.

The spider looks at me before scurrying off. Probably to go back to its web. After watching it leave I turn around. The hall is built more as one large room that leads into other rooms. There are 6 doors and I can't remember which one leads to my room. I don't want to check all of them. The thing that's making the noise could hide by the time I find my old room.

I scratch my head before picking the one right in front of me. It's a guest room. There's nothing interesting about it so I shut the door. Next I pick the one across from it.

Bingo.

I step into the little room. The floor board gives a low creak. Just like all the other rooms in this house. The walls are covered in a peeling pink and blue flower wall paper. Three little cots against the back wall of the room. The one on the right is blue, the one in the middle is pink and the one of the left is white. The pink one is mine, the blue one was Vi's, and the white one was Sophia's.

Above the three little beds is a window. Dull pink curtains cover this. The curtains are thin so light gets through. But not very much seeing how it isn't very bright outside. Sitting in-between the blue and pink cots is a rocking chair. Dad used to sit in that and tell us stories as we fell asleep.

On the left wall is are white-ish dresser. It has eight drawers and one is missing a knob. I think Marcus broke it when he hurled a book at Vi's head. I think she stole his soccer ball and wouldn't give it back. A short but long book shelf is next to that.

It was filled to the brim with all kinds of stories. Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Thumbelina, Beauty and the Beast, The Giving Tree all the great children's books. I was never a fan of reading but I liked being read to.

On top of the book shelf is a tiny duckling lamp. I had nicknamed him one eye when I was 4. He was made of some type of clay and his eye had gotten broke.

In the middle of the room is a teddy bear carpet. A selection of different toys are scattered on it. I let out a squeal of delight and rush forward. I let my knees fall on the soft carpet. I don't even care how dirty it is! I finally found him.

I grab the light brown teddy bear and hug him. Surprisingly he is completely in tact. He's not dirty, scratched, he doesn't even smell bad! He still smells like lavender and rain. A bright red ribbon is tied round his neck. I pepper his fabric face in kisses.

"Mr. Butterscotch I missed you so much." I sniffle.

I'm crying from happiness. This was my favorite toy when I was younger. I was whisked away so fast when Dad died I only had time to get the bare minimum of what I needed. I was in such a state of shock I barely thought of bringing toys. Marcus had gotten me a couple but forgot Mr. Butterscotch.

By the time I realized I didn't have him we were half way to Texas. Even at that young age I knew Mom wouldn't have turned around to get it for me. In all honesty it was one of the most horrifying things that had ever happened to me. The loss of my best friend and my Father made me shut down for nearly 5 months.

I didn't say anything, I barely ate, and I slept so rarely I would pass out during school. But none of that matters cause he's back! It's a miracle! I wipe my tears away and smile. This might be the best day of my life. I jump when I hear another shuffling sound.

This time I know the location it came from. It came from under Vi's bed. I set Mr. Butterscotch down and crawl over to the bed. I take a deep breath praying it's not a rat before lifting the cover and peering under. Something darts from under the bed and I jump back startled. I look around till my eyes land where Mr. Butterscotch is.

A black cat with bright green eyes is sitting there watching me. It doesn't have a collar and its nails are long. It must have been what scratched the picture! I'm hit with the sudden urge to go closer. So I do I slowly inch forward to grab the cat.

"Here kitty kitty." I whisper holding out my hand.

It watches me as if bored but doesn't move. As soon as I'm close enough to touch his ear he grabs Mr. Butterscotch and runs out the room.

In an instant I'm on my feet chasing him. I run around trying to catch him. I jump off the last couple of stairs and hurry after him. The cat has run into the living room and somehow sits on top of the TV stand. I let out a hiss of annoyance and walk over to the cat. Snatching the bear out of his mouth I glare at him.

"Bad cat bad." I scold.

I then check over my bear to see if he's okay. After determining that he's fine I stomp out the living room. Mom would be back soon and I'd have to be there when she is. She'd have a fit if she found out where I was. I'll have to come see the attic another day. The sound of soft padding makes me stop. When I stop so does the sound, I turn around to see the cat following me.

"Shoo." I say waving my arm at it before walking again.

But the cat resumes his walking as if he hadn't heard me. I turn around and he's still there. I bet he's laughing at me.

"Go away!" I groan.

Yet he just sits there eyes watching me carefully. As if judging what I'll do next. I kneel in front of him.

"What is it?" I ask.

I get a little meow in response. And then we fall into silence one watching the other. My lips pull themselves into a tight line. I'm not exactly angry at the cat just a little peeved he stole my toy. I just got it back and don't enjoy him turning it into a chew toy.

I reach out to pet him. This time he doesn't move at all. I rub behind his ear and he leans into the touch. A deep purr comes from his or her throat. I smile and let my hand trail down its back. Its eyes have closed and it just sits there purring. I've always adored cats. Much more than I like humans.

I stop when I notice the time on my watch. Church is gonna end soon and its about a thirty minute run to my house. Mom can drive back in twenty.

Shit.

I stand up give the kitten one last pet and try to walk away. But the cat lies on my feet and stares up at me in an expectant way. He wants to get rubbed more.

"I have to go." I say. "Come on Cat move." I sigh lifting him off my feet.

My hands are under his, oh wait, her front legs. The cat meows at me again. It's so cute. I kind of want to keep it. I haven't had a pet in a while. And it wouldn't cost Mom any money. But where would I tell her I found her? At the park, the beach?

Eh I'll have time to get my story straight on the way home. For now I tuck the little black cat under my arm and start to walk away. As I walk out the house I rub the cat's head. It was a way to distract myself. I was getting a tingling feeling. It didn't seem to come from my body. It kind of felt warm , but not a happy tingle feeling. I don't know it was just weird.

And with each step I took towards the door it increased. It made it harder to think. For the shortest of seconds I forget everything. My name, where I am, where I live, my family everything. I feel light-headed and now I can hear a faint humming or buzzing. Its coming from somewhere in the house. Its annoying and makes me loose concentration even worse.

I feel something wet slide across my hand and look down. The cat is licking my hand. I stare at it for a second before shaking my head. The freaky trance I was in is broken and I hurriedly open the door. When I walk outside the breeze is strong. Stronger than it was when I left. But it's not raining, seems I have a lot of luck today.

The flowers were whipped about violently and some had even been uprooted and twirled in the air. I take in a deep breath of air. It smells even fresher compared to stuffy air in the house. Speaking of which I close the door. The cat shivers a little. I pull the jacket from around my waist and put it over her.

I need to come up with a name for this cat. I can't just keep calling it her or kitty.

"What am I gonna call you?" I mumble. "How about Coal or Oreo?" I say.

I was actually asking the cat. It made me feel crazy but I felt as if she was listening.

"Do you like Oreo?" I ask.

"Meow."

"Oreo it is then." I giggle.

When I've reached the edge of the property I stop running. And even though I feel silly I wave good-bye. It can't be that silly saying goodbye to an old friend. And that's what this house is. An old friend that's helped create tons of memories and has the potential to make many more of them. And I can tell that soon I'll be back re discovering my childhood.

* * *

Putting more of a lead up to certain events. But its staying in here sorry guys. Think I'll make a split off version but only after this one is complete. I'm writing the story the way I want it to be. And I just so happen to like fairies.


	16. Sunset and Cats

"Hey, get away from Oreo! You'll scare her!" I scream pushing my way through the group to pick up my cat.

I had sucked up to her for the last two days. I had practiced the piano, I made dinner, I washed the car, did the dishes. And it was all so I could carefully break the news to her about Oreo. When I had arrived home from Church two days ago she still wasn't home. And I decided she might be pissed about me refusing to go to Church. So I hid Oreo in my room. Surprisingly she hasn't been found, until today that is.

Today we were having a barbecue at our house. It was just a little get together. The party was fun everyone was relaxed and laughing.

It was a family party. Grandpa Quil, Aunt Joy and Quil. Seth, Leah, Embry and Jacob also came. I understand Seth, Leah and Embry since they're gonna be family one day. But the reason Jacob was here was beyond me. But he was being less grumpy so I didn't mind him much. Jacob was so un grumpy I thought he was high. When I asked him if he was high he got angry at me.

Not my fault he's usually a dick.

Anyways, I had had so much fun celebrating I forgot about the dangers of the guys being here. One of the guys could pick up Oreo's scent. Someone could forget where the bathroom is and walk into my room, anything! But as I said I was distracted... And I had accidentally drunk some of Grandpa's beer. Yuck! How dare the can trick me into thinking it was my soda!

Vi had gone into my room to borrow some perfume and saw Oreo on my bed. Since she's afraid of animals (especially cats) she started screaming bloody murder. I had gone outside to get a book out of the car. I had gotten it for Claire and figured Quil could give it to her next time he saw her. But then I heard her scream (yes it was that loud). I ran back into the house to see what was going on.

I had been terrified to see everyone in my room . Apparently Oreo has scratched Violet when she came in the room. She had gotten so scared she almost passed out. God she's such a drama Queen.

Seth had rushed to his beloved's aid. Hold on I have to try not to roll my eyes. And he was currently growling at my cat as he held the scared looking Violet. Now Mom will never let me keep her! The way Vi's acting you'd think it gave her rabies.

"Oh Oreo did they scare you?" I ask holding her to my chest.

"Is this cat yours?" Seth asks.

His voice is kind of clipped and he's lightly shaking.

"Yes she is!" I shoot back. "And she doesn't like strangers!" I say standing up and sitting on my bed.

"I figured since she scratched me." Violet said her voicing rising.

"She's just one year old! She's practically a baby she doesn't know any better." I say my voicing rising to match her's.

"Where did you get that?" Quil asks walking forward.

"_This_ is not a _that_ it's a cat. This _cat_ is a _she_ and _her_ name is Oreo." I say walking over to set her back on the bed.

She is watching them closely and I swear I can _feel _the nervousness and agitation rolling off her. It's kind of weird but sometimes I just know what she's feeling. And I think it works both ways. It's like she's my twin or close friend. I've only had her for two days but I know that we both love each other. She's just so... unique! Oreo is unique and unique things should be cherished and loved!

"Whatever her name is get rid of it." Mom says.

"What?" I gasp clutching her closer.

"You heard me Mia get rid of that cat." Mom says hands on her hips.

She must be evil and crazy! I can't get rid of Oreo we have a special bond. When you become best friends with someone in under 2 days your relationship is once in a life time. And she can't speak that's even more special! I can't get rid of her.

"No." I say firmly.

"What did you just say?" Mom hisses.

"I said no." I say.

"You do as I say and get rid of her or your grounded and I'll do it myself." She says.

"So you expect me to just not fight for her at all? Like you did with me when Dad divorced you." I say coldly.

"Do not speak to me that way!" She says moving forward and grabbing my wrist.

Oreo hisses and tries to bite at my Mother's hand. Luckily for her she pulled away just in time. Next time she might not be that lucky.

"The filthy thing probably has rabies!" She says glaring at her.

And you probably have aids you gap toothed slut!

"She isn't filthy, I gave her a bath yesterday." I correct her.

"And where did you find it?" She asks.

"Her name is Oreo!" I say.

"Where did you find _Oreo_?" She says with a fake smile.

"I found her at the beach! I had taken a walk when you guys were at church. She looked so cold, wet and hungry! I had to take her home Mom she could have died!" I wail.

Mom's look of anger stops and her eyes soften. I didn't think that fake sob story would get to her. I don't feel bad for lying. If it's for the good of others lying is okay.

I look at her puzzled before scooting farther back on the bed. Sometimes when she gets really angry she'll smile and then hit me. I'm not in the mood to be hit right now. Oreo is still hissing at Mom. She didn't seem to want her anywhere near us. But I didn't want her that close either so I wouldn't tell her to stop.

"Why don't you let her keep it Marcy?" I look up to see Grandpa Quil interjects. "Might teach her some responsibility." He says.

Thank you Grandpa I love you. I look over at him with a smile. He gives me a small nod before settling his gaze back on Mom.

"I don't know Dad. I'll probably have to end up taking care of it. Besides pets are messy." She sighs.

This is my chance she's starting to break!

"She mostly takes care of herself. She goes to the bathroom outside. If I leave my window open she'll jump out and get herself something to eat! She doesn't eat cat food for some reason. So she basically costs nothing at all! If you let me reopen that dog door she can use that. She's very independent. And anything she does need I'll take care of." I say.

"Pets are a lot of responsibility. You'll want to get rid of her after a while." Mom says.

"Nope I adore Oreo. I could never get tired of her." I shake my head.

Mom really looks like she's thinking about it. I'll have to get Grandpa some type of gift to show my gratitude. Maybe I can find an old comic or something. He likes that kind of thing. I often catch him reading old Spider Man or Batman comics. I have to admit some of them aren't half bad. Not my cup of tea but not bad.

"How could you say no this face?" I ask holding Oreo up.

Oreo herself let's out a lazy little meow. She might be cool but she's still a cat. And cats are lazy and self-centered. And now It was her nap time, and she was probably wondering why there were so many people here. They were disrupting her schedule of sleep. This might have contributed to why she 'attacked' Violet.

"Fine." Mom says.

"Oh thank you!" I say gently putting Oreo down before launching myself into Mom's arms.

After a second she awkwardly wraps her arms around me. I could have smiled at the way she did it. She isn't crazy on physical contact. That's something she doesn't even give to Violet or Sophia. Or at least not very often. So for me it's every blue moon we do something even remotely like a hug or kiss.

A couple hard squeezes later I release her from the death grip I call a hug.

When I look up at her face it has a light blush growing. Wow she's uptight. Not that I didn't know that already. But I don't let it bother me. Instead I pick up Oreo and walk over to where Violet. Is Seth's eyes grow into little slits of anger. It's scary cause I've never seen him so angry.

I sit next to her and she moves closer to Seth.

"Oreo wants to say sorry." I say assuring her she won't hurt her.

Oreo looks up at me as if to say "I do?". I lightly tap her butt and she jumps on my lap and into her's. She then begins to rub her head on her arm.

"She's not gonna hurt you!" I groan. "She's saying sorry."

Violet's face relaxes a bit but she stays still. Suddenly she hops off her lap and is back in mine.

"Good girl." I mumble softly as I stroke her back.

"Well I think we should go and get the party started again." Quil says.

"Yeah come on guys." I say placing Oreo down and standing up.

We all begin to make our way back outside. All the adults are at the front, The teens in the middle and me in the way back. Because if one of them fell they'd end up killing me. This way if they fall they'll kill someone else. Sounds like I'm being paranoid right? Wrong, over 1,000 of people die from falling down the stairs! A lot of them are old people, but still.

I jump when I feel something touch my leg. This makes me lose my balance and I tumble right into Jacob's back. On instinct I wrap my arms around him to stay upwards. He stops walking and looks behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Uh." Is my brilliant response. And a bright blush, can't forget the blush.

Who knows how this could look to him. In reality I only tripped and fell on him. But it _looks_ like I'm trying to hug him. My face hurts from hitting his back. Nothing feels broken but it's sore.

"Meow."

I look over my shoulder to see Oreo sitting up and licking her paw. She was also watching us closely. Hey she tripped me! Darn cat and her addiction to following me around.

"It was Oreo she tripped me." I yelp untangling myself from him.

He now fully turns around to stare at me. I look down at the ground still blushing.

"S-sorry." I say.

Did I just stutter? I don't stutter! I've done way more embarrassing things then this. And I didn't stutter then. Okay don't freak out this isn't anything at all.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Well you did just trip."

"Into your back of steel." I grumble.

I look up when I hear a little chuckle. And to my horror, shock and awe Jacob is smiling. I don't mean a tiny smile. This smile is nearly as big as Seth's. And _that_ is saying something. Not knowing what to do I stand there rocking on my heels.

"Hey you guys coming or what?" Leah says appearing in the empty living room.

This must be a strange picture for her to see. Jacob laughing and me looking awkward and blushing.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asks slowly and smile tugging at her lips.

"No!" I say.

Jacob has stopped laughing and is now looking at Leah. He looks calm but you never know with werewolf. I want to leave so badly right now.

"Well I'm just gonna go." I say before making a mad dash for the open slide door.

Once outside I take deep breaths of air.

"Meow."

Oreo has decided to follow me outside also. She must miss me. She hasn't seen me since way early in the morning. I've spent all day running to the store, cleaning and cooking. And in all honesty I'm exhausted. This exhaustion has finally caught up to me.

With a sigh I stand up straight. The porch lights are on now. I understand why it's getting dark. The sun has started to set. I walk over to Quil. He has just finished eating something and is leaning back in his chair with a content and lazy expression. Before I even tap his shoulder his eyes open.

"Need something?" He asks.

"Not really I just want a sunset watching buddy." I shrug.

"Why not." He says getting up and stretching.

We walk a little bit away from everyone else and sit down. I look around for Oreo but see that she's being fed a sausage by Sophia. God Sophia is gonna spoil her. I'm trying to get her to eat cat food. You just switched her from the little animals she hunts down and eats to Human food. Now she'll never eat the damn cat food!

I sigh and turn back around. The sky is very pretty now. It's always pretty when the sun sets. Well when you can see it. Sometimes you can't see the sun. But when you can its gorgeous. I look at my older cousin to see he has switched to a laying position.

"Quil?" I say.

"What?" He ask turning his head to look at me.

"Do you ever wonder what's gonna happen to everyone when we get older. Like if we'll still be friends or stuff?" I ask.

"Nope." He says shaking his head.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because there's no point is worrying about tomorrow. It's not tomorrow yet, it's today. People who get to caught up in the future never enjoy right now. And when you do that you miss out on all the little things." He says.

"But don't you have to plan things sometimes?"

" Not saying you shouldn't think about the future at all. It's good to plan things. But if you want things to go exactly as planned you'll just stress yourself out. That's why I take on life one day at a time." He yawns.

Quil really did get his wisdom from Grandpa. He'll randomly go from teenage boy to wise hermit. It's pretty cool a little freaky at times. But mostly cool.

"You know Quil you are one amazing guy. Claire is gonna be pretty lucky when she grows up." I laugh.

"I just got a compliment from you. Why isn't the world ending?" He gasps.

"Shut up." I giggle hitting him in the chest.

After that we fall into a comfortable silence. Neither of us had anything important to say. So we just stay there watching the sun fade away into the trees. And when the last rays of the sun began to fade I smiled. This way a beautiful ending to the day.


	17. Little Monsters

Maybe I can cut off into the forest and ditch them? No they'll probably just follow me. God why did they have to come?! Why didn't I think of another lie? But then again they didn't have to offer to go with me. I mean who does that? Well considerate people do stuff like that. But I don't want them to be considerate!

I had said I was going to the beach. Really I was going to My Dad's house. I was gonna go to the attic today. But Mom would never let me leave the house if she knew I was going there. So I put on a beach babe outfit and was wheeling my bike out the shack on the side of the house.

But as I was leaving I met Sophia, Kim and Vi. They also happened to be going to the beach. The pack was going to hang there today. And I couldn't tell them no! That would seem suspicious. So I begrudgingly agreed to travel to the beach with them.

This sucks! I really wanted to go up in the attic. Being in there would jump-start my memories. Or that's what I hoped it would do. It was a 50/50 thing. I'll just try sneaking out tonight. Mom doesn't check on us anymore so I should be okay.

But in the mean time I dutifully rode behind the other girls.

"Is something wrong?" Sophia asks.

She had pulled back to ride beside me. I stare at her blinking like an owl as I tried to grasp how she was so silent. She must be a secret ninja or government spy!... Or I could be really out of it. And although the second is more likely the first guess is cooler. So I'm gonna go with number one.

Then I realize she's not gonna go away until I answer.

"I'm fine just tired." I say.

"That's a lie." She says.

"It is." I say simply.

"And I'm not getting the truth am I?" She asks.

"No you aren't." I agree.

"Okay then." She says.

After a few more minutes of riding we arrive at our destination. The beach doesn't have a bike rack. Or at least not a regular one. There is a pole of wood that you can chain them to. After we chain our bikes to the pole that someone could chop through to take them. We start to walk down the beach.

I can feel each little pebble through my flip-flops. Damn flip-flops, why don't they have better protection? I can't believe I was gonna go to that house with these on. That's like _wishing_ for a needle in my foot. I don't have very good planning skills.

The girls and I continue to wad through the sand and black stones. They're carrying a light conversation. None of them actually caring about the stuff their telling. They just want to keep it from getting awkward for me. They would rather be thinking about their wolf than me. Who wouldn't want to think of their hot shirtless boyfriend?

But they know as soon as we meet the rest of the pack I'll be left out. This is the downside to hanging with the pack. If you aren't a shape-shifter or imprint you feel left out. Cause all you see are people making googly eyes and kissy faces at each other.

And if you don't have anyone special you wind up feeling like crap. So yeah, I feel pretty bad about myself some days. I close my eyes tightly when the wind picks up.

Even though the sand is always wet and doesn't usually get air-borne it can. And I've learned wet sand hurts even worse when it gets in your eyes. So I also link my arm into Sophia's so I don't fall.

God this walk is taking forever! Why do they have to move so far from everyone else. Are they to good to be near normal people now?

With a sigh I lift my hand to pinch my arm. That's how I'm training myself to be nicer. When I say something mean I pinch myself. I'm working harder on not being a bitch. So far it's been working.

"Mia!" I jump and open my eyes when my name is called.

I see we are now a couple of feet away from the pack. And we have just walked by the Clark's. Or some of them anyway. I see Dean, Lyn and Martha. Five seconds after I realize this I'm being hugged.

When I see red/brown hair I hug her back. But after a while it get's to tight for me.

"Oh my god Mars, I can't breathe." I gasp.

"Sorry shrimp." She laughs pulling back.

"Not a shrimp I'm tall for my age." I grumble.

Right after one hug I get pulled into another one. Except this body is much warmer, toned and tall. I giggle and put my arms around Dean. It feels so weird to hug a guy. I haven't hugged one in a while, besides my brother or cousin. And that Jake incident doesn't count. It doesn't count at all!

We pull back grinning at each other.

"Mia you haven't come to visit us in a while." Dean says tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

I blink but let him do this. It might hurt his feelings if I pull away to soon. Yeah I know he likes me. I'm not oblivious to that kind of thing. Am I entirely comfortable with it? Not really, but I do enjoy his company and friendship. And when you get into this type of situation you must defuse it carefully.

But me being his friend had made him like me even more! I heard him telling Ellie that I get him and like him for who he is. Not how cute he is. And although I do enjoy staring at his body I also like him as a person. But as a friend not a boyfriend! But it would embarrass him if I said that.

And isn't the younger one supposed to crush on the older one? He could have any women at his feet. But he chooses the girl that's not that interested in a relationship to court. Not to mention she has baggage. Eh, I'll take it as a compliment.

"I know, I missed you guys. But I've done more school." I say sliding out of his arms.

He doesn't seem to mind that I did. Instead he grabs my hand.

Dammit

"Hey Mia." Lyn shoots a casual wave my way. "I don't hug people so, yeah."

"Hey Lyn." I laugh waving back. "I might need your help for something Dean. It's a little project I'm starting." I say.

"What is it?" He asks eyes bright at the prospect of fixing something.

He loves to fix things. Any kind of things. Which might be why he wants to date me. He might see me as something else to fix. I'm not sure if I'd feel insulted if that was the reason. Probably not, I am pretty messed up.

"I'll have to tell you later." I whisper.

"Okay, call me tonight and tell me." He says.

"Thanks Dean, you don't know it now but your really helping me." I say hugging me briefly.

I'm going to start fixing the house soon. And since Dean is good at fixing things I figured he could help. I'll have to ask other people for help to. But for now I'm trying to keep the number of people who know about the house to a minimum. Because if the wrong people find out they could tell Mom. And that would make my life hell.

"You guys staying?" I ask.

"Nah we were just leaving." Martha says.

"I'll see you guys later than." I sigh.

Before I leave I tell him to leave his window unlocked. His bedroom is on the bottom floor so I can sneak in pretty easy. The only risk would be Marc catching me leave the house.

We all give each other one last round of hugs before they resume getting packed up. Before I leave I tell him to leave his window unlocked. His bedroom is on the bottom floor so I can sneak in pretty easy. The only risk would be Marc catching me leave the house. Or someone who patrols the house seeing me or catching my scent.

I know for a fact that Seth and Embry watch the house sometimes. I haven't seen them but my sisters say they have. Apparently it's normal, I find it a bit creepy but comforting at the same time. No vampires are getting near our house.

The girls and I walk over to the guys. The girls greet everyone cheerfully, I don't bother. They'll all forget I'm here in a second. A depressing but true fact. They all have a girl, except Paul and Jacob. And I don't talk to them much. Well I do talk to Paul, we could be considered pretty good friends. But that's besides the point!

I'm worse than the third wheel. I feel bad for interrupting their love fest of love.

Rather than walking around the pack I just lay my towel next to Jake's. Even though I dislike him it's better than more walking. Yep, I'm that lazy. I sit down on it and start to stare at the water. I was deciding if I wanted to play in the water or not. It's kind of chilly today.

Dammit Leah why'd you have to steal my space heater? She doesn't even get cold! I could go cuddle with Quil and Claire. But that also requires me moving.

In the end I decide I'll swim later. But for now I pick up a stick and draw patterns in the sand. Not anything in particular. Just random things like hearts and stars.

"Mia?" Sam says.

"Yes almighty alpha?" I ask looking up at him.

Embry and Quil snicker before they are hit upside the head by Sophia. Then they start to whine that it hurt. They must be trying to get a rise out of her. She hates whining. Whether it is real or not.

"Stop calling me that." He sighs. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

But that's my special nickname for him. I give everyone a special nickname. Sometimes I can't say the original out loud. Then I come up with a second one. Sam's just so happens to be almighty alpha. So far the only one who likes his name is Billy. I named him wise one.

I think Quil is getting used to me calling him Pizza. The story behind that nickname is best left untold. It severely damaged Grandpa's brains when I told him it. He went to bed with a massive headache.

"That was Dean my neighbor and friend." I say.

"He was acting a bit to friendly." Jacob growls.

"Whoa dude you need to chill. I know what's going on. He likes me." I say.

"So you like him?" Leah asks.

"Yeah, as a friend. I'm trying to find a way to break it to him gently." I say.

And that's not gonna change any time soon. Or I hope it won't. I'm not ready for anything serious at the moment. I'm hoping not to get in a new relationship before my birthday. I don't know why. Maybe because it will feel like I had a fresh start by then.

"It looked like you were flirting back." Jacob says.

What's that supposed to mean? Maybe he's extra sensitive on the subject of guys liking girls. He has gotten played with by that Bell chick. So he might think I'm doing the same thing to poor little Dean. But I'd never do that to my bud, at least not intentionally.

Maybe I should pull back the sweetness a little?

"Would it be any of your business if I was?" I challenge.

"Look Mia, we just don't want you getting hurt. Your family now and we all just want to look after you." Emily says.

"Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I need to be protected." I frown. "And how would Dean hurt me?"

"You're a girl and girls are delicate and want love and stuff." Paul says. "Guys only want to fu"

I know what guys want. But that's not the only thing! I hope, if it is then I'm becoming a lesbian now! Or tomorrow... Who am I kidding, even if that was the only thing guys wanted I'd still be straight.

"Paul shut the hell up." I growl.

"You gonna make me?" He smirks.

"No because you'll hulk out on me. But one day I'm gonna chloroform your sorry ass. Then you'll wake up dangling above a shark cage." I say.

"Sure you will." He laughs.

"Asshole." I grumble.

"You wound me." He says.

"Paul stop it." Sam says.

"Hey we went off subject." Marcus says.

"Oh yeah." Jared says.

"No we did not get off subject because the subject doesn't concern you!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"It kinda does." Quil says.

"Okay I can see this concerning you and Marcus. You guys are my male relatives. I get you guys. I can even get Embry and Seth since they'll eventually be my brothers." I say.

I can't help but chuckle at the goofy grins that light up their faces. But then I switch back to a more stern look. They aren't gonna take me seriously if I don't act serious. And to be honest they really need to stay out of my love life, If a friend crushing on you even counts as a love life. I don't think it does unless you return those feelings and are waiting for them to ask you out. But I don't like him back! Well, I might like him, but just a bit. I don't think it'd turn into anything long-lasting and I only get in relationships if I think they have potential to last.

Like Dait for example, If he had stayed around we might have gone somewhere. There seemed to be a very strong possibility of us staying with each other for a long time. But that was a possibility. Life happened and things didn't work out. Were still friends but he hardly ever calls anymore.

Shio told me he had met someone. At first I had been hurt, not angry, just hurt that he would be able to move on so quickly. But then I realized that there wasn't any reason to be. We aren't together anymore. That's why we broke up. So if someone came along while he was gone we could go for it. Why be tied down in a relationship where you can't even hug one another? That had been our logic. And at the time it seemed smart. It still does, it just hurts, you know?

He was my first love. Well my first boyfriend at least. Love is supposed to be harder to get over. And even though it hurts I'm moving on just fine. I don't think about him anymore. Or in the way I thought about him. Now it's kind of like it was before we started crushing on each other. It's still a bit awkward though. But it's getting back to normal.

I no longer scream I love Dait at the top of my lungs every other day. Because I don't love him, and to be honest I never did. I was very fond of him, and I _could_ have fallen in love. Maybe I was even in the process, but I wasn't _in_ love. And that's actually a good thing.

How crushed would I have been if I had loved him? I imagine I would look like Seth when Violet leaves for five seconds. Trust me, the guy looks better smiling.

"You still don't get it do you?" Kim sighs.

I stare at her for a second as if the answer is written on her face.

"Get what?" I ask.

I hate seeming stupid and clueless but I really am... Minus the stupid part. I am many things but stupid ain't one of them.

"The pack is a family. Marcus is our pack brother. We feel each others emotions, pains and bonds. You _feel_ like our baby sister. Add that to the fact that your also related to Quil _and_ two imprints. We actually care about you as if you were our family. As much as we all hate to admit it. Them more than me. We love you and we want to protect you as much as we want to protect each other." Leah says.

Whoa, what the fuck was that? I could see that coming from Emily. Hell I could see that coming from Sam. You know in some alternate reality or something. But Leah saying something like that? That just blew my mind. It felt like I had just watched a swarm of Monarch butterflies. To put this simply, it felt like I had just seen a miracle. And it's not even Christmas!

"Wow Leah that was sweet. But I have enough over protective siblings as it is. I didn't need anyone else stopping me from dating!" I laugh.

"So you _do_ want to date him?" Jacob asks.

Okay, he needs to stop talking to me with that tone. Or god as my witness I shall knock the shit out of him.

"Actually I want to fuck his sisters. I'm a lesbian now and I am attracted to straight women so I can turn them gay." I say.

"What?" He asks sounding freaked out and concerned.

"Ask stupid questions and you get stupid answers." I say simply.

"Why are you so weird?" He sighs.

"Because I was born that way." I say.

"Lady Gaga lyrics." Leah chimes in.

"You a little monster?" I ask.

"Of course." She states it as if it's a fact of life.

"I would be honored to have you as my sister in-law." I say.

"Really you guys?" Sophia asks.

"Lady Gaga haters don't get to speak now." I say giving her the hush signal.

"Quil likes Lady Gaga." Embry sighs.

"No one is ever going to forget it if you keep talking about it!" Quil says.

"Forget what?" I ask.

"If we told you it would only scare you." Jared says shaking his head.

"That bad?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Take the pizza incident and multiply it by ten." He says.

"_Ten_?" I say eyes widening.

"_Ten_." Jared nods.

"Stop talking about it!" Quil shouts.


	18. Ring Of Amber

I tapped on Dean's window lightly. I wasn't tapping any harder than that. I'm afraid someone might hear, and then I'd be in trouble. I also scanned the area for anything that looked suspicious. But if one of the guys were here they'd see me long before I saw them.

And even though what I am doing is wrong and defiant. I couldn't help but love the little tingle of excitement and nervousness in my belly. What can I say? I'm a dare devil. Sneaking out at night. Going to a abandoned house. And feeling excited about doing it?

These are all something a bad girl would do. But I'm not a bad kid, just a little rough around the edges. I'm about to give up when it opens. I jump a little when his face appears. My hand shoots up to my mouth in an effort to muffle my yelp of surprise.

After a second of recovering from the shock.

"You ready?" I ask, my voice was barely above a mumble and I refused to make it go louder..

He nods and makes a movement for me to move out the way. I do as he asks and step back. As he starts to climb out the window I look back at the forest. His room was at the back of the house. Meaning at any second the pack could pop up. I turn around when I feel a hand encircle my own.

He's wearing a pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and a simple blue jacket. I an clearly see his muscles through the thin jacket. And for a moment I allow myself to perv over his body. But only for a second so he doesn't realize 'm checking him out.

I know, I know I said I didn't like him, I'm such a liar. But I don't like him I'm just a teenage girl. I don't have to have those kind of feelings for him to think he's hot. The guy is my buddy nothing more and nothing less.

Nothing good can come from dating your friend. I'd be stupid to get involved with Dean. His family never stays in one spot for long. And I don't think I could take the loss of another friend _and _lover. No matter how serious it was it makes you sad. Even if you both agree it's better that way.

I realize I'm still staring at him. But at least I had moved my eyes up to his face. It's better than just staring at his chest. I don't have to look up to far to see his face. Me being 5'11 and all. Yeah I'm really tall for a girl. Unlike some girls I'm very proud of being this tall.

Sure it makes finding guys your age and height kind of hard. But I don't like boys my age. Guys are like fine wine, the older they are the better. They get more mature as they age. I can't have someone as immature as me. I need someone to balance me out. Dait was my age but could still do that _and _he was my age.

When I look at girls my age that date guys their age. All I see is on and off relationships, it's worse than a light switch. They'll be swearing they'll never talk to each other again. Then that same damn day they'll be making kissy faces. I had a friend like that once, she was really fickle. I hate fickle people.

"Stay here I'm gonna get my bike." He says snapping me out of my thoughts.

I want to keep the noise to a minimum so I just nod. He releases my hand and disappears around the corner of his house. I take this chance to shrug off my back pack and triple check my supplies. I'm not usually this thorough. It was mostly to keep me preoccupied and from chickening out.

I squat above the damp ground dropping the back softly. I unzip it and start to rummage through. I'm surprised I can see so clearly tonight. It's almost totally black outside. But I had little to no problem seeing anything. I've always had good eyesight but had it been _this_ good? Maybe I just never noticed. I don't really pay attention to stuff like that.

When I hear the sounds of Dean walking back I zip my bag and stand. Right when I do his tall figure comes back into view. I walk closer to his house and grab my bike. I sit down on the cushioned seat before looking over my shoulder.

"Let's go."

…...

"So why am I here?" Dean asks as we walk up the front porch.

I watched his expressions closely. His eyes traveled around the beat up front porch. They took in everything quickly. When he first saw the house he had almost flinched. I was a bit insulted, this is my home after all. But even I have to admit the place is a eye sore, now matter how much I love it.

But with Dean's help I'm hoping it can be the beautiful place it once was. The guy has a magic touch, one that I need to borrow. Without him I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I can't turn to anyone else for help.

The only one I could think of would be Quil. I could trust him to block his thoughts from the pack. At least for a little while. But I clearly need more time than a little while. Plus he isn't exactly a handy man. I would ask Jared since he has no loyalty to Mom, in fact he doesn't like her. _And_ he's good with tools. But he isn't the best at blocking his thoughts!

My brother has both. But it pains me to say this, I don't trust him. I do but not as much. He could tell Mom anything I tell him. Dreams, secrets and fears, I can't risk that.

So Dean really is the only choice. If he doesn't help me I have little to no chance of restoring the house to it's previous luster.

"Because I want your opinion, your honest opinion. Do you think this can be fixed?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

" It looks awful and rickety. But I think it could be fixed. I'd have to see inside though." He says.

I watch as he walks over to the porch swing and thumps the wood.

"So it can be fixed?" I ask.

"I have to see the inside to give you anything solid." He says turning back around." Why do you care so much?" He asks casually.

"Because this was my old home." I say sliding my fingers across the railing.

"Before you left La, Push?"

"Yeah." I say.

The dark landscape suddenly turns bright and colorful. There are no definite shapes, just blurs and colors. The world is moving as if it is badly taped movie. The bright blurs are constantly moving against a even brighter back ground. The sudden change from darkness to light made my eyes burn badly. But just as quick as the change happened it's gone.

I rub my eyes and blink as the world changes once again. That was strange, very strange.

"Mia?" Dean asks carefully.

"Uh yeah?" I ask voice shaking just a bit.

"If your tired we can go back." He says.

"No, no I'm fine it was just that..." I trail off.

That I had a random moment where the world suddenly turned bright and cheerful? He'll think I'm higher than the guy that wrote Alice and Wonderland.

"It's just that the memories are so constant here. So many of them." I mumble.

"Good or bad?" He asks moving to stand next to me.

"A little bit of both. Mostly good though." I smile.

He smiles back before taking my hand. I begin to play with his fingers. I like playing with peoples hands. It's one of the many weird fetishes I have. The moon is slowly breaking free of the clouds and illuminating the land with it's soft glow.

Dean is looking up at the moon with a thoughtful expression. When the moon shines on his face from this angle he looks even more handsome. I can feel my cheeks get warm but I just continue playing with his hand. A small part of me was saying pull away.

But the rest of me didn't want to. There was just something so sweet about this whole thing. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just silent. It felt comfortable if anything. The world felt slowed down and relaxed, nothing seemed important except right now.

I'm not quite sure why I brought Dean here. Didn't I want this to be my sanctuary? A place where only I could go and no one would find me. But here Dean is with me. Did I really want to share this place with someone else? It was almost sacred to me.

But I didn't feel like he was intruding. My mind refocuses on Dean when I see him move. He is now looking down at me. When are eyes meet his flash with a strange emotion. But then it's gone, quick as lighting. I look down when I feel his hands wrap around mine. His thumb brushed over the back of my hand rubbing little circles. When I look back up his face has taken on a soft look.

"Your eyes are so pretty right now." He mumbles eyes locked on my face.

"Uh, thanks." I say lifting my eyes to the ceiling in embarrassment.

I suddenly take note of how close we. We might be less than half a foot apart. I can feel the heat radiating off of him. It's soothing and comforting and only serves to relax me further. My feet move closer to him on their own accord a so do his. There goes one inch, two, three until there is almost no space between us.

His face moves closer to mine. His breath washes over my lips. I break eye contact to look at his lips. They look soft, I wonder how they would feel against mine. Would his kiss be tender and gentle like his touches or rough and passionate?

My eyes meet with his again. Then I realize he's still moving closer. Our lips could touch at any moment.

"Let me show you inside." I say pulling away from him.

"Yeah." He sighs.

I hate the crestfallen look he's wearing, it makes me feel so bad. But I refuse to let him kiss me and believe that I like him. Cause' I don't, I have feelings but at the most their lust. They aren't going to go anywhere. That's where they're gonna stay forever. He needs to respect that, this is like the fifth time we've almost kissed. He just doesn't give up! He's kind of like Jacob.

After a moment of humoring this idea I shoot it down. Dean is much better than Jacob. They are persistent to the point of annoying but that's where the similarities stop. Dean is a nice guy and Jacob isn't. I could call him a name but what good would that do?

I don't look at his face so I can avoid feeling worse. Instead I turn my back on him and walk over to the door. Taking the knob in my hand I turn it and pull. I then reach for the second door's handle. I motion for him to follow me inside. The house is so dark I can only see shapes of things.

luckily I came prepared. Taking off the backpack I take out the two flashlights I packed. I zip it back up before flicking them both on. By now Dean has joined me inside the house. I don't jump when I hear the doors close just turn around.

"Take this." I say handing him the blue one and taking the pink one for myself.

"Thanks." He says.

I lead him through the lower level of the house. I stop to show him certain things along the way. We are about to leave the dining room when he grabs my hand.

"What's that?" He asks.

"What's what?" I ask confused.

He points his flashlight over to the china cabinet. I'm about to ask him what he's going on about until I see something. Perched right on the edge is a little wooden chest. I walk forward to look at it. As I get closer I feel a pressure begin to build in my head. It doesn't hurt though. I shake the weird feeling off and reach out to grab it.

It's not very heavy. The wood is dark and shiny. Or that's what I can see from the little patches of wood that aren't covered in dust. I turn it over in my hand. There isn't any lock on it. I stop turning when I see something on the side. After a little bit of squinting I see there are carvings in it. There also seems to be an inscription.

Setting it on the dining room table I pull out a seat and sit down. I use one hand to hold up the flashlight and the other to wipe the dust of the side. Now I can see that there are tiny words carved into the box. Surrounding the words are a bunch of symbols. They're very neatly done symbols, must have taken forever to carve. It takes a second but I make out what the words say.

_For my dearest daughter Minnie._

_In this box you will find the first piece to yourself._

_The other pieces are hidden away._

_All are in things that have a special meaning._

_Each piece you find will lead you to the next._

_I know you'll find them all, eventually._

_Or I hope you do, I never meant for the mist to be permanent._

_I have to go now but I'll leave you with one last piece of advice._

_Sometimes things aren't as as they seem. _

_And people might not be who you think they are._

_I love you forever and always, Dad._

"Whose Minnie?"

I glance at Dean who's chin rests on my shoulder.

"That was his nickname for me. I used to love Mickie mouse so he named me Minnie." I say.

"Oh." He says.

What the fuck was Dad talking about? Pieces of yourself? What does that mean? As far as I know I'm completely together. He always did like riddles, but they always made sense in the end. And this didn't rhyme, his riddles rhymed. So it wasn't a riddle, he must have been serious. Whatever he was serious about I didn't know.

"You gonna open it?" Dean asks.

"I guess so." I say.

Putting my hand on the lid I lift it open. It feels like a thousand tiny needles just pricked me. Kind of like the feeling you get when your arm falls asleep and you move it. I frown but continue lifting it open. Inside the box is a velvet cushion. I let my hands rub across it. It's so soft.

Then I notice a silver ring. I don't mean fake silver, I mean actual silver! And attached to that is a gorgeous gold/orange stone. It's not gold just the color, I think it's amber.

And it seems to be shining and pulsating. Like a heart beat, I swear it looks alive. There are other rings that have no stone in the center. They surround the amber ring in a circle. I pluck the ring out and slip it on my index finger. I blink at how warm the metal is.

For a second I am filled with a sense of peace. It's as if the world Is put into perspective. It gives me a feeling of weightlessness. As if nothing is holding me to earth. I can just let go and everything will be okay. Slowly the feeling starts to fade. But it leaves behind a sense of calm and security.

"Mia you alright?" Dean asks.

"I'm great." I beam at him.

"O~kay then." He says slowly.

I get out the chair and right by the dining room exit when I double back and grab the box. I gently place it in my backpack. Then I begin to walk out the room.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" I ask Dean.

"Nah it's 3 am in the morning. Besides, I can already tell I can fix it. We'll need wood and tools." He yawns.

"I can pay for it." I say.

"Mia this costs more than you think it will." He says. "It's mostly the outside in need of repairs though. The inside has a couple things wrong with it. But mostly you should get new furniture and do a good cleaning." He says.

"Trust me I have the money. My Dad left me some and a couple of possessions. While my Great aunt Peggy left me some money. Add that to the fact that I always save half of what I earn I have a _lot _of money." I say.

"And judging by how we had to sneak out here at night your family does not know about this?" He laughs.

"Yep, so keep your pretty boy mouth shut and there will be no problems." I giggle.

"So you agree that I'm dashingly handsome." He says striking a pose.

"I agree to nothing without a lawyer!" I say putting up my hands.

"I take that as a yes!" He says doing a victory dance.

I suck my teeth at him. As I twist the little ring around my finger. It doesn't seem to be pulsating anymore. But it's very clearly shining. It's to the point that there is a orange-ish light surrounding it. Dean doesn't seem to see it at all. If he did he would have said something.

"After you." Dean says opening the door.

"Thanks." I smile stepping through.

On the way back my thoughts are on my Dad's note. What does he mean?


	19. Bloodsuckers, They Ain't so Bad

I sucked on my strawberry milkshake as I walked down the street. Was I supposed to be in Forks? Not really, but they hadn't exactly told me not to come here. They just said it was dangerous because they couldn't protect me here. I forgot why, I think it was because of some treaty. Damn I need to pay closer attention to Sam.

I know I should cause he really does have important stuff to say. But he's so boring! Maybe if he'd give me a short funny version I'd listen. I don't have a very good attention span. You can't give me a three-hour explanation and expect me to remember every detail. It's just not gonna happen!

I was bored and had gotten done with school early today. Since my siblings actually go to public school on the res I had no one to entertain me. The rest of my friends or the pack were also in school. Excluding Emily, Sam and Leah since they're old. Well not old but, you know, not high school age.

Does that make Leah a pedophile? Hmm no, no it doesn't. Now if Marc was my age she'd be getting locked up.

Anyways it had been an hour since school ended. So my friends would be looking for me by now. Or they might be, if they aren't to busy making out. I had left Mom a note so she wouldn't panic when she got back from work. It was brief and pretty much said I'm going out.

In all honesty though I didn't want anyone I knew to find me. Right now I was having fun being alone. Everyone needs alone time, even a social butterfly like me. So here I am walking down the streets of Forks like they were a runway. I was dressed like it was one to.

I had on dark blue skinny jeans, a slightly snug plain white T, a black vest, and wedge sandals. I usually avoid wearing shoes that make me taller. Even though I'm proud of being tall I don't want to get any bigger. Plus they make my feet hurt like a bitch.

But today was an exception. Today I wanted to look as cute as I could, even if it meant towering over all the boys. Speaking of boys I see a blond cutie waving at me. I giggle and shoot him a shy smile before hurrying along. I'm not looking to talk, or do anything in particular. Sometimes it's fun to just wander aimlessly.

Today was cold, which is to be expected since winter is approaching so quickly. I almost sigh at the thought of no longer being able to swim, or wad around in the ocean in my case. I still haven't learned how to swim. Kind of sad isn't it?

But back to how it was kind of cold. I'm the only person not bundled up today. Everyone is dressed in jackets or sweaters. But here I am wearing a T-shirt. I've been way hot these last couple of days. So hot that right now all I feel is a slight chill. Like how you feel being in the frozen isle at a supermarket.

I think I'm coming down with something. Might as well have fun while you're not sick. So I bring the straw up to my lips to take another sip. I groan in pleasure as the delightful sweetness hits my tongue. I adore strawberries, they're my favorite fruit. And they make the best sweets! Pulling my lips from around the straw I glance around.

I'm now standing in front of a store. I see that it's a book store. Deciding what the hell, I go in.

It is simple in design and has rows of books. Hanging in-between the aisles are signs. They tell the genre that aisle has. Shrugging my shoulder I walk down the one that says romance. My eyes trail over all the different books. The range was amazing, incredible even!

From the crossover genres, to the size and color, they had a very large variety. Something you wouldn't be able to tell from the outside since it looked so small. But it was actually quite large. I take casual sips from my drink as I walk along. I let my left hand drift up to touch the books as I walk by.

I come to an abrupt stop when I see Romeo and Juliet. I _love_ that book. Nothing could touch this play except Macbeth that is. Macbeth might be better.

But Romeo and Juliet is so famous when you hear the names you automatically think a lover. Their names are the synonym for lover! How awesome is that? I always wanted to change my name to Juliet.

When I was younger my logic worked like this.

If I had the name Juliet I would find my Romeo. The boy who would do anything just to catch a glimpse of me. The boy who would risk life and limb just to marry me. It was kind of stupid but that's the innocence of childhood for you! It doesn't have to make sense as log as it has a happy ending.

I'm tempted to grab the book and run to the cash register. My old book is to worn and old. I've had it since I was nine. I desperately need a new copy. But then again I could read it online for free. But it's not the same as feeling the book in your hand.

In the end I decide not to spend money on something I can get for free and move on. After walking down one side I turn around and study the other bookshelves full of romance. I make my way up the aisle when I see a title that catches my eye.

I pull it out and study the cover. It's a blond girl holding a red tulip. It's a pretty cover so I flip it over and start to read the back. It sounds exciting and promising, maybe I'll buy it.

"That's a good book." I hear a voice that sounds like bells. At the same time I see a dainty and pale finger tap the edge of my book.

I swear I know that voice from somewhere. Turning to see who the voice belongs to I see a short girl. Like a really short girl. She looks to be 4 feet something. She's very thin, her eyes are a striking shade of gold, her hair is black, short and spiky. It's just sitting there so readily defying gravity by sticking out at all sides.

She reminds me of a pixie, from how small she is to her small features. She smells amazingly sweet, but almost to sweet, like she put on way to much perfume sweet. I have to resist the urge to cover my nose and tell her to go lighter when she applies it next time.

Her appearance is too flawless. Wait, does she have gold eyes? She must be a vegan vamp, which means she hangs with the Cullens. Wait, I've seen her before, I've talked to her before. I think it was at the mall. I had bumped into her and dropped my bags.

"Alice!" I exclaim remembering her name.

"So you remembered me?" She smiles.

"How couldn't I? I still have the bump from when I walked into you." I laugh.

"Sorry about that." She giggles.

If possible her laugh resembles bells even more than her voice. It's adorable, and for a second I wonder why Sam wants me to avoid the Cullens. They seemed nice, sure they were soul less, blood sucking demons, but they were nice ones. Or Alice was nice, I don't know about the others.

But why would someone so sweet stay with mean people? Plus they can't be that bad if they drink animal blood.

"It was my fault. So this book, it's good?" I ask.

"If you say so, and yes it is. It's a series there are three others." She chirps. "I think they get better with each one. You'll probably enjoy it."

"Well then I'll have to buy it." I say tucking the book under my arm.

"So what brings you to Forks?" She asks head tilted to the side.

Oh my gosh she's adorable! Like a baby doll or something.

"Nothing much, just needed to get away from everyone." I say playing with my ring.

I often do it, sometimes when I'm nervous or feeling shy. Right now I was doing it for the sake of it.

"So just wandering?" She giggles.

"Pretty much. This is the first store that's interested me. I wanted to pick up some clothes. I hit another growth spurt and mine are getting a bit snug." I sigh.

I watch as her face turns from happy to ecstatic. What got her so excited?

"Mind if I help? I was heading up to Seattle with my sister Rosalie. We are getting some last-minute winter shopping done." Alice explains.

Let's see I've needed a bit of excitement. I don't think my definition included shopping with a vampire though. The pack might be angry if they found out. Which they will cause I'll reek of vampire. But Alice seems pretty cool. And from the clothes she wears she knows a thing or two about fashion. Eh what the hell?

"Sure, that is if your sister doesn't mind." I say.

"She will but only for a little while, here she comes now." Alice starts to wave.

I assume she is waving to someone behind me. Turning around I see the prettiest girl to ever walk the earth. She has gorgeous golden locks, she looks very tall almost as tall as me. Her figure was amazing, her eyes are the same beautiful gold as Alice's. Her skin is pale but what should I expect from a vampire.

In a movie she would have an angelic glow around her and music playing every time she walks. That's how pretty she is, no joke.

She waves back at her sister with a smile. A smile that stops when she sees me. Now she looks less like an angel and more like a bitch. And as her eyes narrow into little daggers of undeserved hate, It only confirms my conclusion that she is a bitch. Why are all the people who look like gods such dicks? Is it really that hard to be nice?

"Who is this?" Rosalie asks.

Standing right here, ask me yourself.

"My name is Mia pleasure to meet you." I say holding out my hand.

"You smell like wet dog." Is her response.

"Uh thanks." I say sarcastically and let my hand drop.

"Rose you hurt her feelings!" Alice whispers.

I'm still standing in the middle of you two. I'm not deaf!

"Well she does." Rose sniffs haughtily before sticking her nose in the other direction.

"That's because I hang around dogs." I huff.

"Huh?" She says blinking.

"I hang around with the wolves." I say.

"Alice you can't talk to her!" Rose exclaims.

"And why can't she?" I ask curious.

"Because it will cause trouble." Rose says.

"You should trust my judge-ment Rose." Alice says. "Anyways she's coming shopping with us."

"Have you lost it?!" Rose growls.

"The wolves aren't gonna kill you for hanging out with me. They'll rant about it forever but they won't do anything. As long as I don't get hurt all they'll do is complain about me liking bloodsuckers or something." I roll my eyes already imagining them sitting me down and scolding me.

"For you maybe but they'd gladly rip us apart first chance they get." Rose says.

"Oh my god relax if it's that big of a deal we don't have to hang out." I sigh rubbing my temples I could feel the headache starting. "I'm gonna go pay for this book." I say starting down the aisle.

"Wait Mia hold on a sec." Alice says.

I stop and look back at her to see what she wants. But she and Rose are whispering heatedly to each other. After two seconds Alice waves me over.

"Yes?" I ask stopping in front of the two shorter girls.

Alice nudges Rose and she begins to speak.

"I'm sorry for offending you and would like for you to come with us." She grumbles.

It's clear she doesn't want a real answer so I just nod my head.

"Great you check out your book and I'll go get the car." Alice says.

And just like that she skips off. I watch as she disappears from view. She's an odd little vampire. I smile before making my way to the front of the store. As I give the man my money I catch a glimpse of blond hair.

When I turn my head fully I see Rosalie standing at a distance watching me. Must I say what's creepy about a vampire watching you? Especially one that hates you for no reason. All you can imagine is them draining you dry. Taking in a deep breath I take my change from the man and walk to the door.

God I hope this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

I had to give it to Alice, she was truly a fashion expert. Every single outfit she had picked I loved. They all complimented me beautifully. I had so much stuff it wasn't even funny. They haven't even shopped for themselves yet. Yes I mean they.

Rosalie had become much more pleasant when she discovered I was willing to be shoved into anything they gave me. She also drowned me in Peach perfume so I'd smell better. But It seems they were content in using me as their life-sized Barbie. Not that I was complaining since their taste in clothes was so fabulous.

Putting aside her sense of style Alice was a nice person. And Rosalie was growing on me, reminded me a bit of Leah. Except more concerned with appearance and wanting everyone's attention. And I was growing on her cause' she was acting much more civil.

The smell of Cinnamon buns floats up my nose and makes my mouth water.

"Hey you guys want to grab something to eat?" I ask.

"Mia we don't eat." Rose says frowning at me. "Didn't your mutts tell you that?"

"No, they said you drink blood but I had no idea you didn't eat Human food." I say.

"Maybe they assumed she'd fill in the blanks?" Alice says.

"They might have." I nod. "They assume a lot." I sigh.

"All boys do that." Rose says rolling her eyes.

I've deduced that Rose isn't fond of men, she has a good reason not to. But she _does_ have a mate, her fellow coven member Emmett Cullen. She described him as a big muscular guy with a child ish face. When I looked clueless she showed me a picture of him from her wallet. He was pretty handsome.

Although Alice's mate Jasper might be cuter. I thought the story behind them was sweet. The story behind Rose and Emmett seemed like a tragedy. But it ended happily at least. Rose had told me her past. She likes shocking people so it didn't surprise me that she told it in great detail.

And Alice had told every part of her past she could remember. I think it's sad that she forgot it.

"Nah that's more of a girl thing." I say shaking my head.

"Yeah it is." Alice nods agreeing with me.

I catch her rubbing her head for the ninth time in the last thirty minutes.

"Hey Alice you okay?" I ask placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so. It's just my visions. You flash in and out of my visions and it gives me a headache. One moment you'll be easy to see then the next moment your just gone!" She growls in frustration.

"Maybe it's because of the wolves." I say.

"No it's actually you doing it." She frowns. "Will figure it out later." She says as we exit the mall.

The girls had called a taxi to take me home. It was 5:09 and they can't drop me off at my house with the treaty thing. I told them they could drop me off at the treaty line and I'd walk home. But they said there was no way I could carry all these clothes. They were right of course. Not to mention it was late and by the time we even got to Forks it'd be dark.

There was no way they were letting me walk home alone at night. So that is the reason I'm taking a taxi home. Here comes said taxi now. I give my new friends a hug as the taxi pulls up. They help me load the car with my things. Alice is paying the driver for me, isn't that sweet?

Right before I climb in the car I feel a cold hand grab mine. I look up to see it's Rose.

"Hand me your phone." She says.

"Why?" I ask taking it out and placing it in her phone.

"So I can program our numbers in it." She says. I ignore the duh voice she has and smile.

"Hey Alice Mia's number is 567-894-7343 got it?" Rose says.

"Yep." Alice says typing on her phone.

"Call us later." Rose says handing me my phone back.

"I will, bye Rosie, bye Pixie!" I wave getting in the car and shutting the door.

After giving the man the directions to my house I lean back in my chair and relax. Today was fun. Who would have guessed I'd be friends with vampires _and _shape shifters? Guess I'm just odd like that.


	20. Guard

"Okay Mia I'm gonna give you _one_ chance to answer this question truthfully." Sam says hand on my shoulder keeping me firmly pressed in my seat.

I apparently smelled like bloodsuckers, which sucks cause I took a _very_ long shower. Marcus had pointed it out first. Quite rudely in fact, it reminded me of how Rosie said I smelled like a mutt. It made me laugh, which made me look guilty.

Does my laugh sound that evil? Just cause I laugh they automatically assume I've must have done something bad.

The worst part was he pointed it out in front of everyone. Although I'm pretty sure they were only moments behind his conclusion. Seriously though I used so much perfume it should make their no burn! We were having a little pack/council meeting.

Soon as I stepped through the door Marcus was glaring at me. Damn perceptive older siblings!

They had already gone ahead when I arrived home. They left me a note telling me I needed to be there as soon as possible. They had tried calling but I turned off my phone. So I scrubbed my skin raw in the shower and rode my bike to their house. So that's why Marcus hadn't asked me when I got home.

I looked around the room with a nervous smile. Everyone was giving me a look of disapproval. One I don't think I deserved, yet. They don't even know what happened. I could have been getting chased by a vampire or something. Why wasn't the first thing they asked 'are you okay'. No the first question was 'why the fuck do you smell like leach'.

I had frowned when Marcus said leach. Now that I know to vampires personally I felt bad for them. I realized it wasn't always a choice. Sometimes it was to save their lives. To be put into one huge group of manipulative evil creatures was pretty harsh. They try hard to stay Human, and they don't deserve the criticism they get.

I understand vampires were the reason you changed. But is it fair to hate forever? I can understand the evil ones but the Cullens aren't evil. There as normal and sweet as any family. They just so happen to be vampires along with that.

I held my tongue knowing this would only anger them. And a room full of angry testosterone driven wolf boys wasn't a good idea. So I settled for frowning at the floor. I didn't like the idea of Sam close to me if I was gonna tell the truth. He has self-control but is it that good?

I was scared as fuck Sam would phase on the spot and rip me to shreds.

"Before I tell you, I want to move to the other side of the room." I say slowly.

"Why?" He asks breathing through his mouth.

I must smell awful.

"Because you might react angrily." I say licking my lips.

After a second of staring at me he sighs and removes his hand. Before they can so much as blink I'm all the way on the other side of the room. Right next to the slide door for when I need to run away from a angry were-wolf. Or several werewolves.

"Talk now." Marcus growls.

This is no time to be a smart ass. Unless I want to die that is. But I still have to bite back the snarky remark that claws its way up from the very depths of my sarcastic soul. I must have a death wish.

Now they could tell if I was lying. They say when people lie a couple of things happen in their body. So I might as well tell the truth.

"I was with vampires a large majority of the day. To be exact I was shopping with Alice Cullen and Rosie Hale." I say in one long breath. Followed by. "Please don't kill me!"

"So you were with bloodsuckers!" Paul says shaking.

"Yes and the bloodsuckers have names." I say then cover my mouth.

"Oh my god!" My Mother says before falling onto the couch. "Don't you have any sense? I'm a failure as a Mother!" She cries hiding her face in her hands.

"Do you know what dangers you put yourself in?" I look to see Jacob has joined in the conversation.

"Rosie and Pixie are very nice. They helped me shop for some clothes." I mumble looking down.

"Oh so now your friends with them?!" He asks moving closer.

Instead of answering I let out a little cough. What am I supposed to do? Lie, they can smell me lie!? Besides I'm not sure if I want to deny my new friendship. Maybe this is one of my many forms of rebellion? Very likely.

"Mia you can not be friends with them." Sam says using his alpha voice.

To bad it doesn't work on me.

"They're really nice people." I argue.

"That's the thing Mia, they aren't people they're _vampires._" Embry says.

"But they didn't want to be that way. None of them did they got turned to save their lives!" I sigh in exasperation.

"Regardless of how they got that way that's what they are. And no matter how much you defend them that's what they'll be." Sam says.

He was in alpha mode now. And he wasn't going to stop until he gets what he wants.

"They aren't as bad as you think!" I say.

"Mia this is for your own safety. No one wants to see you hurt sweet pea." Grandpa says. "I've seen what vampires are capable of. And no matter how much they try to deny it they're vampires. And no matter how much they like you, what do you think is gonna happen when you get a cut?"

I look at the ground knowing what they're saying is true. But I still think Alice and Rosalie are my friends.

"Fine, until you change your mind someone is going to have to watch you to make sure you don't hang out with the vampires." Sam sighs.

"Oh stop making such a big deal of this. The only people who would actually care about my death are Harry, Billy and Grandpa! The rest of you have imprints. You'll forget about me when they hug you!" I say throwing my hands in the air. "Except for Black and Paul over there. He's the odd man out. But he won't mind that much. He might actually enjoy it." I say rubbing my chin in thought.

"How could you think that?" He asks staring at me in what looks like shock.

"Well, you treat me like crap so, yeah." I say answering his question.

"I don't want to see you hurt, that would a nightmare." He frowns.

"Sure it would." I roll my eyes. "This isn't gonna stop me Samuel." I say turning back to him.

"Yeah I think it will." He smirks.

I hate it when he knows he's right!

"Humph, well who are you gonna get to watch me Sam?" I ask.

"Jacob." He says.

"What, no I'd rather have Paul! Gimme Paul!" I beg.

"Sorry it's Jacob." Sam says.

He doesn't sound sorry. In fact he sounds pretty damn smug.

"Is this some type of punishment?" I say.

"No actually, I'm just sick of you two whining about each other. Now you'll _have_ to get used to each other." He says.

"Your one sick son of bitch, you know that?" I say walking up to him. "Whose gonna watch me when he's at school?" I smirk.

"The Cullens will also be in school." He answers.

"Not Rosie." I grin sticking my tongue at him.

"Why do you insist on making my life harder?" Sam groans.

"She can come over here and I'll watch her." Emily offers.

"Even you've turned on me Emily." I sigh sadly.

"This is for your own protection." Emily smiles.

"Humph." I say turning away from them. "If you can't tell I'm disgusted."

"You smell disgusting to." Paul says.

"I get it already, I stink move on!" I growl.

"She might be a handful for you watch by yourself. She can come over to my house in the morning and stay with you in the afternoon until Jacob get's out of school." Grandpa says.

"Seriously I want Paul!" I say.

"To bad." Marcus says patting my head.

"Get off me you over controlling bastard." I say moving away from him.

"You gonna stand there and let your little sister make you her bitch?" Paul asks.

"Shut up Paul." Marcus growls.

"Excuse me Sam I have a life, and that life doesn't include _him_." I say pointing to Jake.

"Ouch." Jared says.

"This is only temporary." Sam says.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask throwing my head back and looking at the ceiling.

"Just go about your normal life, the only difference is Jacob will be there." Sam says.

"Ugh." I groan.

"This is only until you stop wanting to associate with the Cullens. And who knows you might even enjoy each others company." Billy says.

I highly doubt that's going to happen.


	21. Birthday Suit

My life has been strange for a while now. But it seemed to be getting stranger by the minute. For instance my hearing, my sight and smell had all become hyper-sensitive. It might even count as super-human. I had know idea why. But like hell if I was gonna try to find out. Somethings are better left unexplained.

Besides I wouldn't even know where to start. Not like I'd have time to anyway. I don't have any alone time. True to Sam's word I had zero alone time. _Bastard_...

And even though my new-found heightened senses were pretty cool, they also got annoying. I had never noticed how loud the world is until now. Even walking on the beach could give me a killed headache. So being around the pack was nearly torture!

Could they get any louder? God, you'd think they were a bunch of toddlers on drugs. It was that bad, sometimes I wish I had a gun. I'm not sure if I'd shoot them or myself.

I haven't been able to sneak away from Jacob at all! I didn't even want to be around my normal friends with him around. It made me feel so awkward. I couldn't talk about anything meaningful with my girlfriends. If I did he would know all my secrets! And trust me I have a few, none of which I want him to know about!

And there was no way in hell I could visit the house. Which was kind of depressing. I had really wanted to start the repairs as soon as possible.

This had only been going on for a week and I was already cracking. I can't handle being around the pack 24/7. I feel like I'm losing my mind! Even without how loud the guys are they're annoying. If they aren't being lovey dovey their being asses. And Paul doesn't have a girl so he's always an ass.

I'm sure being around their male foolishness is lowering my IQ. It's like the only hormone in their body is testosterone!

The only peace I found was in the bathroom. Which is where I am now. I was in desperate need of some relaxation. I had gotten into a heated fight with Paul. Usually his teasing doesn't get to me but I'm in a bad mood. People should know better than to talk to me on Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays.

I sighed beginning to unbutton my blouse. Once they were all undone I shrugged the top off. Reaching my arms behind me I easily undid my bra. I quickly pulled the rest of my clothing off. I stepped out of the pile of my clothes. I then picked them up and dumped them into the laundry basket.

I walked over to the large bathtub and twisted the nozzle. I sat on the edge of the tub watching as it filled with steaming hot water. I took a deep breath letting the smells of the room wash over me. I had just lit Vanilla and Strawberry candles. They were my favorite smells in the world.

I had gone all out in my attempt to unwind from my very stressful morning.

School is closed in La, Push today. It had something to do with an emergency staff meeting. Whatever it was had seriously fucked with my schedule. Grandpa was going to get a check up so he couldn't watch me. So I had to spend the _whole_ day with the pack. I only lasted till 1:30 before I snapped.

Standing up I lean over to the metal rack of girly things. It had stuff like towels, bathing salts, scented oils, lotions, shampoos, soap, body wash and tons of other stuff. I look through them all before selecting a strawberry scented bath salt, strawberry body wash and a lavender seed bath bomb. I set these on the side of the tub and dip my finger into the water.

Deciding it's a good enough temperature I turn the water off. I slowly get into the tub relishing in the feel of the hot water touching my skin. Fully slipping into the water I grab the fizz bomb and drop it in. I let out a sigh on happiness. God I needed this.

I allow my head to lean back on the edge of the bath. My favorite songs played quietly in the back ground. It was so relaxing it almost felt weird. I never get the chance to un-wind anymore. I know my life isn't stressful in the traditional sense but it was still pretty tough.

You try living with over protective werewolves! See what happens after two days. You'll go fucking nuts, no joke. No Mia don't think of them. This is your relaxation time. Who knows when I'll get the chance to do this again. I should think of happy things.

Let's see, think of memories that make me happy. My mind drifts to thoughts of all my normal friends. Time with Dait, joking around with Connie and Martha. My eyes flutter shut as a feeling of serenity wraps its way around my whole person.

I start to hum along to the song Falling Stars.

David has a nice voice. If I have a boy I want to name him David. But then again I want to name him something unique. Maybe I'll name him after his uncle Seth or Embry. Those are nice names. I wonder if I'll ever get married.

My dreams of marrying Dait don't exist anymore. I've moved on now, there is zero chance of us getting back together. Or that's how it looks now, if I saw him In person that might change.

Other than that I can't think of anyone I'd like to marry. The only other boy that catches my attention is Dean. But yet again I can't see myself spending forever with him. I can barely think of having a 3 month relationship with him. He is pretty cute though.

Grabbing my wash cloth I dip it into the fizzy water. One it's wet I take it out and squirt the body wash on it. Moving myself so I'm sitting upwards and not leaning I begin to wash myself. I moved slowly, the slower I moved the longer it would be before I had to deal with everything.

I wish I was a little girl again. Then I wouldn't have to deal with anything. I wouldn't be so bitter about life. I would be young, innocent and foolish. Nothing had hurt me, I didn't no true pain or loss. When everything was black and white.

There was no shade of Grey because nothing was complicated. If anything got to hard for me my Daddy would come and help me out. God I miss those days. I take my mint/chamomile shampoo and start to wash my dirty hair.

After what feels like only ten minutes but was probably forty, the water starts getting cold. With a sigh I feel around the bottom of the tub and pull out the plug. The water begins to drain and I step out. Pulling my soaking out of my face so I can see I feel around for a towel. Luckily for me there's one left. With a grin I grab it and start to dab at my wet skin. After I'm nice and dry I drape the towel over my arm and grab my cocoa butter lotion.

I blow out the candles before turning around and walking to the door. This made me feel refreshed and clean. I open the door and shiver. It's a lot colder than the bathroom and the steam pours out into the little room.

I'm about to step into the room when I see a figure sitting on my bed. A figure sitting on my bed who looks to be staring at me. My eyes readjust to the darkness of this room and then I see who it is.

"Oh My fucking god, get out of here you pervert!" I scream wrapping my arms around my body.

"Huh?" Jacob says blinking and looking confused.

Until he sees that I'm as naked as a newborn baby. Then he starts to blush but doesn't move. He justs sits there staring at my body. I whip the towel around my figure quickly. My face is flushed and my body is shaking from embarrassment and anger. But it's mostly embarrassment, the damn towel goes just above my mid-thigh. And for once I begin to hate how tall I am.

The towel still isn't covering my whole breasts it only covers just where my nipple begins. My hands move to cover the rest of my upper form. Why is he still standing there?!

"Get out of here Black!" I say my voice going up a few pitches as I start freaking out.

I'm basically naked in front of a boy. I've _never _been naked in front of a boy. Excluding Quil but that was only because my top had floated off while we were at summer camp. This was most definitely not summer camp! This was my bedroom, I'm in a bedroom alone with Black. He's not wearing a shirt and I'm not wearing anything. This is going to haunt me forever!

"I SAID GET OUT!" I scream chucking my lotion bottle at him.

He seems to get the message this time and stands up to get out of the room.

"Stop looking at me!" I say backing into the corner.

I was almost scared of the way his eyes traveled along my body. Does he have no self-control? I always thought badly of him but a peeping Tom seemed a little low. Even for him. He fumbles with the door knob before running out the room. It closes with a loud slam that echoes through my head.

I let out a shaky breath before walking over to my dresser. I put on my undergarments before throwing on a white tank top and a pair of shorts. I'm gonna go kick his ass! I grab my base-ball bat and walk out the room.

I follow his scent down the stairs. Yes, my smell is that good now. I can track scents for a short distance. It's pretty a useful gift. And it doesn't give me headaches like the others. Now I can hear loud talking coming from the living room.

I stomp into the room waving the bat above my head. I was seeing red and I was out for blood! I don't take notice of the other people in the room. All I can see is the back of Black's head.

"I'm gonna kill you, you fucking pervert!" I scream.

He turns around and tenses "I didn't mean to!" He says backing up.

"Oh like hell you didn't!" I say.

He was not supposed to see me naked. As far I'm concerned the only people who should see you naked are the man you love and your best friends. Jacob was neither so he had no business seeing me in my birthday suit.

"I thought you brought clothes in there with you!" He says putting his hands up.

"What's going on?" I turn my head to see Jared.

Huh when did the pack come over? Oh that's right Emily is punishing them for something and refuses to cook. They came over here to eat, which also contributed to my irritation.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on!" I growl. "Black is a peeping Tom!" I say poking said black in the chest with my bat, hard.

"What?" Marcus hisses standing up.

"I am not!" Jacob says ducking as I swing for his head.

"You stood there and stared at me!" I say tears of embarrassment stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He says continuing to run from me.

"You will be!" I say.

I feel a pair of arms warp around me and lift me up. I begin to kick at the persons legs but they just alter their stance. So now I'm just kicking at the air.

"Mia what happened?" Oh Sam is the one holding me.

"I came out of the shower and this _perverted_ wolf, was waiting to catch a glimpse of me!" I hiss at Jacob.

"Whoa you saw her naked? Paul grins. "How does she look?"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snap at him.

"Calm down, Jacob was just up there to check on you. You were up there so long we thought yo u jumped out the window or something." Violet says.

"He saw me in the nude! In the nude Violet!" I cry out.

"Relax." Sam says his grip tightening.

I let out a deep breath as my muscles forcibly relax.

"Are you relaxed now?" He asks loosening his hold.

Figuring he won't let me go until I say yes I nod. After a second he sets me on the ground. I glare at Jacob but make no move to attack him. Besides Sam took my bat so I'd only hurt myself.

"Sam he is _not_ watching me anymore." I say keeping my voice firm.

"Actually he is." Sam says.

"What?" I ask smiling at him. This was a smile of death.

"Sorry but you still need to be watched and Jacob is doing that." Sam says.

"I'll get you for this Samuel. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but some day I will have you screaming in pain." I hiss.

I then turn around to address Jacob. He is standing there actually looking frightened but he's still blushing. The stupid horn dog!

"And _you_!" I say pointing at him. "You better hope you can block your thoughts, because if I hear _one_ comment from _anyone_ about what I look like naked. I will send your ugly ass into orbit! You better watch your back." I say shaking my fist at him.

I give the occupants one last glare before I stomp out the room. There goes my peace for the day.

* * *

Hey guys, go check out AprilColleti she's a new author and needs some love and encouragement. I see a lot of potential in her story.


	22. Ruby and Emerald

I'm feeling a little antsy, for what reason I didn't know. I _did_ know I had been like this all day. From the moment my feet touched the ground something felt off. I couldn't sit down for very long, my skin was tingling and on fire. On top of this I had a constant pressure in the back of my head.

It almost seemed like déjà vu. But it was more like, like thinking something is going to happen. Your not sure if it's gonna be good or bad, but you know something is gonna go down. No matter how hard you try to shake the feeling it stays. I have to admit I was getting a bit paranoid.

As I walked I would periodically glance over my shoulder. Icy chills ran up and down my spine. My stomach felt like a thousand butterflies flew around it. I almost felt like I was being watched. But I can't hear anything, if someone was there I'd hear them, right?

Every time I stopped and looked over my shoulder so would Oreo. Then Jacob would tell me to hurry up and I'd run to catch up with him. I was not about to get lost in the forest right now. Who knows what would happen!

At this point my hands were shaking and I was starting to cold sweat. I stopped again and slowly looked down at my little companion. She stood tail stiff, bright green eyes trained on one spot. She was also hissing. My eyes followed her line of gaze. Nothing was there, nothing at all.

I jump when I feel someone grab my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I scream and swing at the person.

"Mia, what is wrong with you?" Jacob says catching my hand.

"Nothing, you just startled me." I say placing my hand over my chest. I was trying to calm my heart-beat knowing he could hear it.

"No that's not it. You keep stopping and staring off into space. And so does that cat." He says nodding in Oreo's direction.

What should I tell him? That I've been feeling something is following us? But every time I look behind me nothing is there? Nope, I'm not telling him shit.

"It's nothing I just feel a little nervous." I say biting my lip.

He looks at me for a second before holding out his hand. I look down at it and back up at him. He sighs and grabs my hand pulling me to his side.

"Maybe you'll feel safer if you walk next to me." He says looking away from me.

Like hell that will make me feel better. How could I feel safer this close to a pervert. It's only been two days Jacob. I still remember what you did. And I'll get my revenge, I don't know what I'm doing yet but I'll get revenge!

Despite my minds objections my body relaxes. The skin that he touches tingles. It was a good tingle that made me momentarily forget my fears. It doesn't end my fears but it does ease them. So I allow him to hold my hand. We begin to walk again.

Not long after this I feel the hair stand up on the back of my neck. Something _has_ to be following us. I can feel it, I swear I can. But I can't hear anything but the natural sounds of nature. The forest is empty, well empty as far as I can hear and smell.

Humans all have one basic scent and then they have scents added to that. I can't smell the basic scent of any Humans near by. There are animals but none especially close to us. So what the hell is wrong with me?

Okay I need to calm down I'm becoming hysterical. I swallow the growing lump in my throat and pretend like there's nothing wrong.

"So uh how is your life?" I say trying to make small talk.

"It's okay, you?" He asks looking at me.

"Not gonna lie it's pretty bad." I sigh.

We slip back into silence. It's not a comfortable one like when Dean and I stop talking. It's actually quite awkward and tense. Remembering that night with Dean makes my cheeks burn. If I hadn't pulled away when I did.

"Mia, if you're getting scared we can leave." Jacob says breaking the silence.

"Nah, I'm cool." I say.

"Okay, why did you want to come here anyway?" He asks.

"Dunno, I just felt that I should." I shrug.

That was the truth. I was just struck with the sudden urge to come here. So I had to beg the pack to let me come in there. They only agreed because I agreed to take Jacob. But it seemed the farther we went in the forest the worse my symptoms got. We were headed straight through.

But It felt like I wanted to go a different way. Well _I _didn't want to go a different way. It felt like a part of me was being forcefully tugged in a different direction.

"Hey Black can we go this way?" I ask pointing to my right.

"Why?" He asks giving me a careful look.

"Why not, I've been straight through before. I don't want to go the same way." I pout.

"That's the direction of the treaty line." He frowns at me.

"Like I can out run you." I roll my eyes.

After an intense stare off he sighs. I take this as defeat and begin dragging him to the direction I wanted to go. He lets me do as I please which I am thankful for. I don't think about where I'm going I just go. I let go of his hand to crawl over a large log. I watch amused as Oreo attempts to scramble up the log.

Finally she looks up at me and gives a series of cute little mewls. With a chuckle I bend over the log to pick her up. I then turn around and begin to walk away, picking leafs and twigs out of her fur as I go. When I don't hear Jacob's heavy footsteps I look behind me.

He's looking at me eyes soft and somewhat warm. It doesn't make me uncomfortable like some of his other stares. This one makes me feel, nice actually. Shocking right?

"Jacob you coming?" I ask. I'm surprised by how soft my voice comes out.

It was the soft voice I used for Claire and little kids. My eyes widen in surprise. Jacob shakes his head before smiling and swinging a leg over the log. I turn around with a blush, seconds later I hear a light thud. I keep my head down and begin to walk listening to Jacob's foot steps as I go.

I can hear the heart beat of my little kitten as she looks up at me. It's steady and soft, she's relaxed and starting to fall asleep. I allow her to do so with a smile. I stroke her now debris free fur.

The forest buzzed with life and activity. These sounds weren't irritating, they were more or less peaceful. I brush a low hanging branch and little water droplets fall over me. I sigh liking the feel of the coolness of the water on my face. The tug on my body was getting less and less as I walked in this direction. The tingle didn't go away though.

Becoming bored I start to hum my favorite Disney song Reflection. I always did love Mulan. Never could get into Snow White though. Does anyone else think she's a whore? She lived with seven men. Granted they were dwarfs, but they were **male** dwarfs! **Male**!... _What_ am I thinking about? It's amazing how fast I can jump conversations.

"Hey Mia your walking right into a."

Ow I fall backwards onto my butt. One hand shoots up to rub my pulsing forehead. The cold and hard metal of my rings pressed against the sore skin doesn't help much. I look up to see what I hit my head on. It was a low hanging tree branch. A thick one at that. It didn't look like the other trees. It was less tall and more bulky. The kind of tree a regular person could climb. It also looked familiar.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jacob's voice. His face is like three inches from mine. I can clearly see panic and worry in his eyes. He should be worried, Sam might chew his ass out if I get hurt while he's watching me.

"Mia are you okay?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Fine, help me up would ya?" I ask holding out my hand.

He takes it with a sigh of relieve and helps me to my feet. Dusting the damp mud off my shorts as best I can I look back at the tree. The tingling had stopped completely. I check over Oreo who is now awake. I manged to keep my arm around her though so she isn't hurt. My eyes dart back over to the tree.

"Why are you looking at the tree?" Jacob asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because it looks familiar." I say circling around it.

What was that? I take a few steps back and squint, there was a small hole in the tree's trunk. The hole had something in it that was glowing. The glow was an angry red color but it also was mixed with green.

"Now what are you looking at?" Jacob says walking up behind me.

"You don't see that?" I ask looking at him.

"Mia do you feel okay? Maybe you bumped your head a little to hard. Come on were leaving." He says grabbing my hand.

"No." I say snatching my hand from his.

He gives me an exasperated look before reaching for my hand again. But I simply take a step back.

"Mia if you make this difficult I'll put you over my shoulder and carry you out of here." He threatens.

"You don't see that?" I ask pointing at the tree hole.

"It's a hole in a tree, so what?" He sighs.

"No I mean that g."

I stop myself. Could I be the only one who sees these strange glows? Hey my Dad's note said something about this ring guiding me to the other ones. Maybe there was another gem in there? Should I look inside. Deciding there's no harm in it I set Oreo down, walk closer to the hole and peer in.

Sure enough inside the dark little hole are two glowing gems. One green and the other red. I tilt my head to the side before I put my hand in the hole. Wrapping my fingers around them I pull my hand back out. I un-ball my fist and inspect my new gems. They looked like Ruby and Emerald.

If my Dad _did_ leave them here which I doubt. How did they stay in that tree so long? And if he didn't who leaves precious jewels in a tree? That's pretty stupid. I rub my thumb across them and feel a tingle up my spine.

Following a hunch I try to push the Ruby gem into one of my rings. It slips in easy, same goes for the Emerald one. Okay, guess Dad did leave them for me. This is getting way creepy. I jump when I feel warmth breath hit my shoulder.

"Did you just find those in a tree?" Jacob asks.

"Uh yeah." I say.

"What's going on?" He asks turning me to face him.

His eyes are narrowed and his hands are gripping my arms pretty tight. Not painfully just tight.

"In all honesty I have no idea." I say shaking my head.

We keep staring at each other till he decides I'm not lying. Then he let's go of my arms but starts to drag me by the hand away from the tree. His pace is brisk and steady. And he doesn't look back at me at all. It takes a second to adjust to this sudden change but I'm soon almost matching his pace.

Oreo is walking after us eyes trained on me. More specifically my hand with the rings. She looks very alert like how she is when she's 'protecting' me from one of the pack. She hates them very much, I think it's cause she's a cat and they're dogs. But she seems to like Jacob. She has bad taste in who to like.

"We are leaving now." Jacob says breaking the momentary silence.

And for once I have no objections.


	23. Ignoring Black and thanking Sam

I walked around the room as if floating on air. I'm feeling pretty damn awesome right now. Who wouldn't be, Jacob was pretty calm (by wolf standards) and I was making him lose control. It was hard to push him off the edge unlike the rest of the pack.

So for some twisted reason I enjoyed making him loose it. I didn't make the others phase on purpose, not _consciously_ anyways. But most of the time I was pissing Black off just for the hell of it. He does it to me to. Well he doesn't _try_ to annoy me.

It's the little things he does that piss me off. Like when he doesn't pay attention to me. Not sure if he does it on purpose. All I know is that when he does it I want his attention. Regardless of what I was doing. I could have been perfectly preoccupied but as soon as I see Jacob I just _have_ to get his attention.

The only way to do that is to annoy the ever-loving crap out of him. I was pointedly ignoring the aggravated look Black was giving me with a little giggle. If he was going to watch me I was gonna make his life hell until he stopped. I want to be _alone_,without a guard!

And _he_ was directly keeping me from accomplishing my goal. I _always_ get what I want, whether I get it by subtle manipulation or just out right deceit! Plus he stole my chocolate ice cream. This is an unforgivable crime!

But this wasn't the main reason I was messing with him. At least not today it isn't. Today he is being tortured because of Bella. He had gone on and on about her ever since he got here. He does it all the time, and it's always annoying. But today his rant of adoration made my stomach knot up.

He wasn't paying _any_ attention to me. Not so much as a nod or glance in my direction. He just sat in his seat and began telling everyone a detailed list of why Bella is so fang-fucking-tastic! I almost lost my lunch listening to that love fest! And by the end of the (very) long tale I wanted nothing more but to put a silver bullet through lover boys head.

As for Bella I wanted to tie her to the car bumper and drag her through the streets of Forks! By the time I get done driving you wouldn't be able to name the body! Sadly no matter how annoyed the pack got over Jake's obsession I don't think they'd let me do it.

But I couldn't let him get away Scott free. He still had to pay for not acknowledging me _and_ putting me through the torture of listening to him bitch about love.

So now I was playing 'the wind' game with him. It's a fun little game and this is how it works. Every time he says something to me I look at the other guys and ask if they hear something. The only one that's playing along is Paul. The others have begun to ignore us. Bunch of fun hating Douche wads they were.

"Mia stop it." Jacob says grabbing the broom from me.

I momentarily stop dancing to the Zoey 101 theme to look up at him. I was finally getting use to my hearing. And although it hurt just a bit, ignoring someone isn't complete without turning up your I-pod when they talk to you. I stare at Jacob blankly before poking his nose.

"Emily your broom is floating in mid-air! Are you a witch?' I gasp looking at her.

"Jacob give Mia the broom." Sam sighs. "If you make her mad It'll only get worse."

Jacob frowns but hands me the broom. I grin to myself and sweep the dirt into one pile. I grab the dust pan from near Sam's feet. I bend over and begin to sweep the dirt into the pan. I stand back up and turn to see Jacob staring at me.

"Take a picture Black it lasts longer." I say rolling my eyes and dumping the trash out. "Em do you need anymore help?" I ask.

"Well the dishes but you already helped so much." She says.

Today I was feeling rather helpful and sweet. I woke up and the sun was shining so it put me in a good mood. So all day I've been helping people. I helped Grandpa clean up his yard and now I'm helping Emily. Together we've done almost all the chores.

We cleaned the mud the boys track in the house when they come inside. We did the laundry. The living room. We did the windows. We went shopping for food. We cooked the boys food, which is one of the hardest chores. I even watered the plants for her!

"I'll wash them and you dry." I say shooting her a smile.

I don't wait for her to respond. I just prance over to the kitchen sink and start to fill it with warm water.

"Mia why are you being so helpful?" Quil asks. "Do you want something?"

"No I'm just helping." I shrug

It's better than doing nothing. Because I've given up on having a non awkward conversation with my normal friends. I can't talk to them near the pack. I just can't it's weird. And I can't do much of anything but lay around the house in my pajamas. This seems more fun than watching golf and Dora all day.

I start scrubbing the dishes. And placing them in the rack for Em to dry. We get a steady rhythm going. But after a while my boredom and short attention seeps In.

"Hey Quil?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He says.

"Can you drive me back to our house. I have to talk to Dean about something." I say.

I want to talk about the gems I found a couple of days ago. Something just isn't right about this whole thing. I don't know what but that's why I want his help. Maybe if we work together we can figure out what is wrong. I know it has something to do with my Father. So far that's the only thing I know. But why he'd hide them away is lost on me, especially the places I've found so far.

If their so valuable put them in a bank, not a hole in a tree.

"Jacob can do it." Quil says interrupting my thoughts.

"I _really_ need you to do it." I whine.

Quil respects my privacy. He won't try to over hear what I'm talking about. He'll go outside if something is really private. _Jacob_ sticks to close to me. Whether he's trying to over hear or not he's gonna hear something. He takes the protector job to damn far.

I hand the last wet cup to Em and turn around to look at Quil.

"Why?" Quil asks.

"Because you respect my privacy." I say.

"Why do you need privacy with a boy?" Marcus asks.

"Marcus I am not going to have sex with Dean in five minutes of alone time." I roll my eyes.

"And thank you for putting that image in my head." He frowns.

"Thank you and Leah for being so loud last night. I got _tons_ of sleep." I shoot back.

"Oh my god." Leah says hiding her face in her hands. "Dammit Mia, why?!" She groans.

"I can't help it that you guys don't know how to keep it down." I shrug.

"Mia please stop talking." Sam sighs.

"As you wish almighty alpha." I say doing a mock bow. "But seriously I get. If I try to hang with vampires you'll make my life hell." I groan. "I'm a teenage girl I need freedom. Freedom!"

"You also need to be watched." Sam says.

"You guys are being worse with me than you are with your imprints!" I say stomping my foot. "My birthday is next week. Can I spend that day with my friends? _Alone_." I say.

"Fine, but your still getting watched after that." Sam says.

"Oh thank you so much Sam." I leap forward to hug him. "You are the best!" I say.

Shocking enough he hugs me back. That's something I've noticed about Sam. He's like strict father figure. And as much as I hate to admit he really is a good guy. He could loosen up a bit but he's a good guy.

"Best birthday gift ever." I grin at him before pulling away.

I can only stand so much of their hotness. I mean body temperature hot, not sexy hot. They're all really good-looking but I see them as brothers. Annoying, overbearing, douche bag brothers. I can't even think of them in any way but that. It makes me want to throw up everything I've eaten today. Just hurl everywhere!

Only one thing has ever made me want to hurl like that before. Sam's old pictures, he looks like a stoner. When I told him his old stoner, rocker, look made me want to hurl he glared at me. I can't imagine Sam with long hair. I can't imagine any of the guys with long hair! It just looks... wrong. When I think of my boys I think short hair. Not long hair that flows in the wind as they run into the sunset.

Okay I'm starting to think like a lunatic now. Time to take a nap before I do something stupid. I stand up and stretch my back. I wince at the sound and feel of it popping. Then I start to walk towards the living room.

"Where you going?" Jared asks.

"To crash on the couch. I'm exhausted." I answer.

And with that I am gone from their sights. Like dust in the wind. I curl up on the couch with a goofy grin on my face. One whole day of freedom. Wonder how much trouble I can get into that fast?


	24. The strangeness

I sat on my couch listening to the ticking of the Grand Father clock. My fingers trailed under the words as I read. Well I'm not _really_ reading, more like looking. I see the words but can't actually process them. I can't focus on much of anything now. It's all because of that stupid picture. My eyes narrow at I find it once again preoccupying my thoughts. But I don't give up on attempting to read my new book.

That would be admitting my defeat. And I do not admit defeat. Especially to things that aren't living. I let out an angry huff of air. I'm starting to get really frustrated. Which is stupid because something like this shouldn't aggravate me. It just shouldn't! But it does anyway, because I have issues. Whether those issues are serious enough for me to be checked into an institution is debatable.

Focus Mia, focus on the book. After a few seconds I realize I have no idea what's going on. I check the page number and see that I've 'read' twenty pages. I groan and set the book down giving up on my goal to finish two chapters of Evermore. It's just not worth it, reading is supposed to be fun, not torture.

I slowly sit up and am overcome by a wave of dizziness. I wonder how long it's been since I stood up last? I know it's been over an hour. This is the fourth episode of Martha Stewart Grandpa's watched. At first I thought he watched it for the information. Then I realized he's a guy, this show is for creative women or Mothers. And he hasn't been with anyone since Grandma Molly died.

So now I've come to conclude that he has the hots for Martha. She was a model so I don't blame him for thinking she's, uh, hot... It's still kind of creepy to imagine my Grand Father thinking someone is cute. But he hasn't dated any women since Grandma.

I'm pretty sure the reason he hasn't remarried is because he'd feel like he's betraying Granny. It's so sad when someone looses the person they love, especially a spouse. I'm not sure which is worse though, loosing your wife/husband to death or divorce. Both are pretty bad, which is why I'd always be hesitant about falling in love.

I realize that my dizziness is gone and I'm just standing there like freak. I shake my head free of it's more morbid thoughts and set the book on the wooden table. I then allow myself to drop back into ancient couch. I'm pretty sure this thing was around when dinosaurs roamed the earth. It's not the most comfortable thing in the world to sit on. My slightly sore butt is prove of that, but it's better than the floor.

It's also better than getting my lazy ass up and doing something. Work and moving in general sounds highly unappealing so to give my butt a break I switch myself into a horizontal position. Still not quite comfortable I prop my head on one of the pillows. Having nothing to do I allow myself to succumb to nothing. What else could I do?

Grandpa isn't exactly talkative, quite the opposite actually. So trying to strike up a conversation with him is pretty much like talking to a wall. He doesn't have many books in his house. I mean real books, such as Romeo and Juliet. Not comic books, which he has a large abundance of. And I've read all the ones he has, I've read them thousands of time. I can quote most of them!

I've never been the one to read something that you've read before. Unless your very bored or really love it. And I'm usually bored when I go to Grandpa's house. No offense to him, he's just not incredibly interesting or emotional. That might be why Mom turned out the way she did. Neither of her parents were very emotional or expressive. Which is why she believes is doing things by the book.

Oddly enough he doesn't seem to hate me. In fact he treats me the same as my siblings. He doesn't favor any of us. Well he's more firm with Marcus and I but that's only because we have the tendency to be wild. But in general he treats us all the same. If he gets one of us something he gets all of us something. If he kisses one of us he kisses all of us. The exception being Marcus because that would embarrass him.

Our parents tended to pick favorites. My Daddy favored me and Marcus while Mother favored Sophia and Violet. But Dad didn't neglect his other two off spring like Mom did.

I glance down when I feel a light weight settle on my hip. Oreo has decided to use me as her chair. She rubs her head against my side and meows. She can tell when I'm getting upset and always tries to calm me down. Sometimes it works while other times it doesn't. This one being the lucky times it does.

I smile and lift my hand from its resting place to pet her head. It's my time of the month and I'm a bit over the top. Sometimes I have to remember to pull it back a bit. Which is hard to do since I'm already over dramatic. I'm nearly impossible to reason with when I'm like this.

The worst part is that my period isn't on a schedule like every other girl. It comes and goes as it pleases. Since I don't get most of those premenstrual symptoms there is no warning sign. And today my monthly curse came while I was at grandpa's house.

He had to go to the store to get me some lady products. It's not exactly a new experience for him. He's had a daughter and a wife. But it was embarrassing for me, plus he got the wrong kind...

But what am I supposed to do, tell him I prefer tampons to pad? I don't think so my friend. I don't think so. Speaking of the irritating scratchy thing. I shift my legs around trying to adjust it subtly. I always feel awkward wearing these. Oh and gross! I also feel gross. I know even the most confident girls don't think of themselves as supermodels on their period, but pads make me feel especially ugly. Don't know why they do, it just does. And your opinion matters the most. So I can't be walking around all paranoid that I look a demon from hell.

"Mia your being very quiet." The words Grandpa spoke were a statement and a question at the same time. My eyes lazily drifted from my cat to him. Not sure how I'm supposed to answer him.

"Because there isn't anything to talk about." I say.

My eyes follow Oreo as she moves from my hip to settle in front of my chest. Then she gives me one of her usual looks of expectancy. I roll my eyes at how spoiled she's become but wrap an arm around her small figure anyway.

"Never stopped you before." He says. My face is pulled from a look of boredom and into a scowl.

"Are you saying I talk just to talk?" I demand propping one arm under my head.

"Yes I am." He says simply.

I hate how straight forward he is sometimes. But people who beat around the bush annoy me even more. Maybe I just don't like anyone? That's very likely, and can anyone really blame me? Humans suck!

"Since you're not doing anything could you go get me a slice of cake." He asks.

Well it's not like I was doing much of anything. So with a nod I stand up leaving the now sleeping Oreo behind. God she's so lazy I think rolling my eyes. I reach my hand out to brush the crème colored walls as I pass. I can still hear Martha talking about how to decorate pie crusts. I've gotten use to the background noise.

It's still annoying but I've started to do things that are relaxing. Like I'm doing yoga and running again. The bad part about the running is I have to run with a partner. Luckily I have Emily and not one of the guys. That would suck ass since they're shape shifters and don't get tired as quick. They'd run me ragged. Especially Leah, I tried to run with her once. You only make that mistake once.

Apparently she's the fastest member of the pack. But that would make since she's the smallest, less weight to carry around. Leah is pretty bad ass, she's had to adapt to so much. And yet she's still so strong, she's kept strong by being bitter but still.

I walk into the kitchen and look around. Oh right Grandpa wants cake. I shake my head at how forgetful I am and fully step into the kitchen. I walk over to the cabinet with all the dishes. Getting a plate out I set it down next to the cake stand. I also pull out a cup for his milk then shut the door. I grab a knife and lift the top off the cake stand.

I quickly cut him a slice of the lemon cake. I only make it for him since I'm not the biggest fan of cake. I always have a couple of pies and other things for my birthday. I pour some milk into his glass and put it back.

I walk over to the sink to wash the knife off. But then I see it's full of dishes and decide to wash it after I give Grandpa his cake. Picking up the cup a plate I walk back into the living room. The TV's volume is turned down. When I walk into the room I see why, Grandpa is now reading one of his favorite comics Superman. I prefer Batman, because batman is a genius. A genius I tell you!

"Here Grandpa." I say placing the cake and milk on the table next to him. I then lean down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Mia." He says patting my head before starting to read again.

Seeing that he's ow occupied I run back into the kitchen and start to clean. The first thing I do is start to unload the dishes. I do the mundane task quickly. If I don't complain about something while I'm doing it I can do it pretty fast. But I don't usually do things without complaining. I'm a difficult person.

I then start to load the dishwasher. But a couple of minutes into the task my patience starts to wear thin. I dig into the pocket of my jacket until I locate my best friend. My beautiful Mp3, I scroll through the lists until I find a song I like. I tap my foot as Mama Mia starts to play. The original song not the cover by A Teens or whatever their name is. Their version is good but I prefer the first one.

I like the more upbeat version of the second one though. But the singing isn't as good. I start doing the dishes not really focusing on anything. I wish I had someone to talk to right now. I'm a talkative person, I have to talk to survive! I've never spent more than three hours without continuous conversation.

The song changes to Moves Like Jagger. A grin spreads across my face as I start to mouth along to the words. I won't actually sing out loud, my voice makes birds fall from the sky. I'd rather not make Grandpa's ears bleed.

I pick up something to put in the dishwater but pull back from the sharp pain that comes from my palm. I bring my hand towards my face to inspect it. There is a thin but looking deep cut in my hand. Blood is already starting to flow from it. I hiss as some of the soapy bubbles slide into it. I snatch the drying rag from the counter and begin to dab at it.

I really should have been watching what I was doing. No time to think of what I could have done. I just have to deal with what's happening now.

I walk out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, grumbling obscenities all the way. When I finally get into the bathroom I yank the cabinet doors open. Grabbing the first aid kit from inside and kick it close. I set it on the counter and pop it open. I get the gauze out and turn on the water. Who know how dirty that knife was.

Sticking my hand under the warm water I bite my lip. This hurts way worse, but I have to get it clean or it could get infected. And I do _not_ want to go to the hospital again. I bring my other hand to wipe away my tears. But I stop when I notice the glow from the green ring has gotten stronger. Almost as strong as the light of a flashlight. I pull it away from my face because looking at it is making my eyes hurt. The metal on the ring feels hot all of a sudden. Not just warm, I mean hot.

I yelp and bring my other hand from under the water to pull it off. But much to my surprise it won't come off. It feels like it's getting tighter as I pull. I whimper when the heat and tightness become an unbearable combination. Then I feel a strange new sharp pain coming from my palm. What else could be happening?

I look at my hand and gasp. The cut skin is healing, I can actually see the cut closing! I can't do anything as I watch it slowly knit itself back together. After a minute it's totally closed and the pain stops. Then the absolute horror and fear that comes with seeing something like that takes over.

"W-w-what, h-h-h-how, n-not happening. T-t-t-this isn't happening." I stutter bringing my shaky hand to rub the healed skin.

It feels softer than the rest of my skin. It's also more tender and hurts a bit. And the ring stopped glowing! It doesn't burn anymore. What am I? Oh my god I'm a shape shifter aren't I? The recent growth spurt, bad temper. But I haven't phased yet, the only reason I would heal like that was If I had phased.

So it must be this ring! It was burning and shining when I healed! It must be cursed or something. Why would my Father give me a cursed ring?! How would this even exist?! But what if it isn't the rings? Maybe I imagined the whole thing.

But the copper scent of blood that circles around the bathroom quickly puts an end to that though. Let's not forget the blood that stains the counter-top. Okay, the idea of cursed rings are ridiculous. But that actually happened, I know I healed. I can't be imagining the smell of blood I can't be imagining the blood stained water in the sink. I can't be imagining this. But the rings couldn't have done it, and I'm not a female shifter... Oh my god I must be a demon!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream.

Okay, don't panic, you aren't a demon. And the rings aren't cursed. I haven't eaten anything all day and I didn't sleep very well last night. Maybe this is an exhaustion induced hallucination? That sounds logical, I'm just so tired that my mind is making me see things. I just need a few hours of sleep and a sand-which, then I'll be A-OK.

Who am I kidding!? I'm some kind of monster girl! I'm a freak of nature, a mutant, an oddity! I stumble backwards and knock my head against the tiled wall. Do I actually care? No, no I don't. I'm a monster! I close my eyes and pound on the cold hard wall. What's going on, what's wrong with me?

Questions are coming and going, some make sense and other don't. But does it really matter, I don't have an answer for any of them. But I need the answers! I need to know what's wrong with me! I need an explanation on what just happened! I need the answers so bad, it hurts! The shock is starting to wear off now.

My heart is pounding in my ears, I can't hear anything but the pounding. The world is fuzzy and blurred. My body feels weak I can barely lift my hands. I find my legs are giving out. I don't even try to stop my myself from falling. The sharp pain of my knees hitting the ground shocks me back into reality. But only for a second and then I'm back into the fog where nothing makes sense. Logic isn't working anymore, because what's logical about what just happened.

The world begins to spin and my vision gets worse and worse. Now I'm falling backwards towards the cold ground. The feel of my head hitting the wood is finally enough to send me into a dark and restless sleep.


	25. The second trip to the Hospital

My head hurts like a son of a bitch. The sounds of 'hushed' whispers only makes it worse. I can hear that someone is talking. But I can't pick apart their words to recreate their conversation. Both are men I can tell that much.

One is angry and the other is calming. The calm voice sounds more elegant and smooth. It's relaxing to put it simply. But the other voice rings with something so much more sweet. And if possible I find myself relaxing even more. Both are familiar, although I don't remember who they belong to.

I want to groan and tell them to shut up. But I can't move my mouth! Well I'm moving It but only unintelligible grumbling comes out. Talking when you can't understand it. The two voices stop and I feel eyes on me. The eyes feel as if their burning holes in my skin. Goosebumps ripple across my skin as nervousness creeps its way into my heart.

It's a creepy feeling knowing someone is staring at you. Yet you can't do anything to stop it.

I wrinkle my nose as I start to notice strange smells lingering in the air. A horrible over-bearing sweet smell. The scent of blood. Not just one person's blood it's a whole mixture. It makes my stomach do uncomfortable flip-flops. I hate the smell of blood, it reminds me of death and pain. Those are the two most noticeable scents. The others are much harder to distinguish and after a second I give up.

Where the hell am I? I try to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. Let me tell you it takes way longer then it should to get them open, even into little slits. A blinding light invades my vision as soon as I do. My sensitive eyes feel like they're on fire.

I frown when I notice something else that's strange, I keep hearing some annoying beeping sound. It's very constant and I want it to stop. It's getting on my nerves. Wait beeping, blood, bright light? The only place that I can name off the top of my head that has this stuff is a Hospital. God I hope I'm not in the hospital!

I'm now hearing a third voice join the conversation. This voice is as appealing as the others. But it also brings something unappealing, that awful sickening smell. He smells of animal blood and sweetness. And it just makes me want to hurl all over the place. The smell is so bad I start to gag and cough.

And then the feeling of eyes burning into my flesh happens again. Who the hell is staring at me?! Fucking creepers. The sound of heavy and quick footsteps is added to the mix. Followed by two lighter slower pairs of feet. The heavy guy needs to shut up, he's being to loud.

Now the sweetness directly around me. I could just die from the horrible smell. But a different rain and wood smell invades my nose. It allows me to breathe normally again. It easily overpowers the other smell.

"Mia I need you to open your eyes." The angry voice is speaking. But now he's sounds happier, not happy, uh hopeful! He sounds very hopeful.

A warm hand moves to stroke my cold cheek. It sends a happy tingle throughout my whole body. I ignore how hot the hand is, instead I focus on how good it feels brushing my skin. I move closer into the touch relishing in the loving caress. This feels nice.

"Mia your family is very worried. Can you please open your eyes?" The first calm voice says in a coaxing way.

Don't know why they want me to do that so bad. But deciding to please them I try to open them. This time I crack one eye open slowly. No use in blinding both of them. The light isn't as bad now, it's blocked out by shadows. The shadows of people who are to close to me.

"Where am I?" I ask still gagging a little.

"You're in the hospital Mia." The boy's voice is strained.

And then like a little light bulb going off in my head I recognize him. It's Jacob, and he looks horrible. Bags are under his eyes like he's gotten absolutely no sleep. His eyes are bloodshot red like he's been crying none stop. He just looks so tired but he also looks excited and happy.

"What?" I ask blinking.

The last thing I remember is getting granddad some cake. Then I started to do the dishes. What could have possibly happened to land me in the Hospital? I can't think of anything at all.

"You're in the Hospital." He repeats.

"No I mean why." I say getting impatient for answers.

"We have no idea. Your Grandfather found you passed out on the bathroom floor. There was blood but you didn't have one cut on you." Jacob sighs.

The memories come rushing back like a waterfall. I healed myself or those rings healed me! That shouldn't be humanly possible. Only werewolves and vampires do that! I am neither so what the hell happened?! I inhale deeply when I realize I've held my breath for two minutes. Then the gagging starts again because of that damn sweetness.

"H-how long I've been out?" I ask.

Jacob's face turns sad again." You've been in a coma for three days."

"Whoa Jacob are you serious?!" I gasp.

"I'm afraid so." I look to the side to see Doctor. Cullen.

"No offense but I'm seeing way to much of you Doc." I sigh shaking my head.

"I agree." Doctor Cullen smiles. "Edward can you go tell Mia's brother that she is awake now."

"Of course."

My head snaps around to stare at the boy on the other side of the room. He's standing in the corner and looking very creepy. But he's still rather attractive he has high cheekbones and a strong jaw. His nose is straight and his skin pale as snow. His eyes look like liquid gold and I feel like they're staring into my soul. He's lanky but I don't let that fool me. This boy is a vampire and he could snap me like a twig. Plus I can see he has muscles despite how gangly he looks. The most attractive and strange thing about him would be his hair. It's a very unusual bronze shade. It all ties together perfectly and gives him the appearance of an angel. A gorgeous angel with amazing voice.

He doesn't fit the description of Jasper or Emmett. So he must be Edward! Oh wait Doctor. Cullen already said that. Now I feel stupid, why am I so stupid? Isn't Edward a mind reader? Oh god he can hear me. No one should hear my thoughts they're private! And usually disturbing. What had I thought about during my 'sleep'. I can't remember but my dreams are typically something like Alice and Wonderland!

Why is he even here? He shouldn't listening to people's thoughts while they sleep. That's like hanging around a drunk blabber mouth. You learn _everything _about them! Wait that mean he knows about the house, the rings, the healing, the senses. Sneaking out of the house with Dean!

"Excuse me, uh Edward?" I say biting my lip.

He stops and turns around to look at me. I take this as him listening and begin to talk.

"Can you, read my thoughts?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods. "And I won't tell." And with that he glides out the room.

And I mean glides, he's like a graceful, bloodsucking ballerina. Not quite sure if I can trust him or not but why would he sell me out? As far as I know he has nothing against me.

"What was that about?" Jacob asks voice strained.

"It was nothing Jacob." I smile reaching my hand out to touch the one that isn't on my face.

I notice my hands still have the rings on them. I scowl at them seeing as how they've turned my life into a freak show. Or I think they did, none of this happened before I found them! Stupid Dad with his stupid cursed rings!

It obvious Jacob doesn't believe me. But he let's it go and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you got hurt. I'm never there for you when you need me." He whispers into my collar-bone.

His hair is tickling my neck. He's been growing it a little longer. It suits him but then again I've never had an opinion on his hair. It just looks good. Never really noticed before but Jacob is pretty cute.

"Oh Jacob, chill out, so you weren't there for me once." I roll my eyes.

"Twice." He corrects.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Twice, you passed out twice." He says.

"So you weren't there for me twice. How could you have stopped me from passing out?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to protect you." He says.

"From what!? You can't stop me from passing out. Sheesh Black you take your guarding job to serious." I shake my head.

"This isn't about that. This is about me wanting to protect you and never being there to do it." He says pulling back so I can look at his face. His arms stay wrapped around me.

"You want to protect me?" I ask pointing at myself. "Why?"

"While you were sitting in that bed and I watching you I realized something. I have been so horrible to you and I'm sorry. I couldn't stand the thought of you never waking up and all I'd ever done was be an ass to you." He says.

His brown eyes are intense. But not with anger or hate like they usually are, they are filled to the brim with regret

"I'm not sure if you can ever forgive me. I would understand if you don't. But could we start over?" He asks.

"Start over?" I ask slowly.

Could I start over with him? I think I could, if he becomes less of an asshole. But he really has to change if were gonna be friends. No fake promises, a serious commitment to change.

"I think so, but you have to promise to be nicer." I say firmly.

"I swear on my Great Grandfather's grave." He says.

"Good enough for me." I shrug. "Hi my name is Mia." I say holding out my hand.

"Jacob Black." He says taking it.

We shake hands before I start to laugh. Were acting so formal! It's ridiculous. Soon enough he's laughing to and I barely register the sound of Doctor Cullen leaving. With him leaves the choking scent of sweetness and animal blood. It still lingers in the white room but it's bearable now. I find myself breathing easier and I feel less sick.

"You should lay back down." He says pushing back into the pillows.

"Why? I feel fine just a little tired." I groan. "And I've been asleep for three days! I no longer want to sleep." I pout.

"Just don't over do it. You just woke up." He frowns.

"Okay." I sigh.

"Thank you." He says before lying next to me.

I scoot closer to him since he's so warm. This place is freezing and he feels like the sun in comparison. These blankets might as well be for show. Eventually I just tuck myself under his arms. He doesn't mind in fact he pulls me closer. I close my eyes and focus on Jacob instead of the Hospital. I hate this place so much.

Despite how much I try to stay awake I slowly fall asleep. The sound of Jacob's heart and breathing acting as a lullaby.


	26. Visit to Cullen manor

Okay I need to calm down. This is the only way to make sure I wasn't imagining it the first time. If it happens again then I know I'm not going crazy. Well I could still be going crazy, but what can I do about that? Nothing, I couldn't do anything but check myself into a mental facility and stay there till I die. Because as far as I know there isn't a cure for insanity.

You just have to let insane people be insane. Besides is there really anything wrong about talking to inanimate objects and animals? Oh wait that's Dora not a mental patient. But she should be a mental patient, it's not normal to talk to those things. And it's definitely not normal to have a monkey as your best friend. That's just downright freaky. But having a wolf as a brother isn't exactly 'normal' either.

I'm getting off subject again.

I lean against the counter and let out a shaky breath. I watch as it fogs the mirror and then close my eyes. I'm so scared I think I'm gonna pee myself. Which is totally embarrassing because I'm 15 years old. Fifteen year old don't pee themselves. The only times you can pee your self is when you under 9 or over 64. Other than that you should have better bladder control.

I move one hand to reach for the razor blade. Once it's in my grasp I move it next to my other hand. Something about cutting myself on purpose just doesn't sit well with me. I knew a girl who did it once, she wasn't the happiest person in the world. But what else am I supposed to do? Wait to get hurt and heal in front of someone? I don't think so I have to find out what's happening. This is going to show me if anything is going on at all.

I take another deep breath before letting the cool blade touch the skin of my wrist. I lick my lips before adding pressure and sliding it across my wrist. I hiss feeling it break my skin. I wait a couple of seconds before looking down at my hands. The ring isn't burning but it's shining again. It's duller this time but still shining!

I feel a slightly familiar jab of pain coming from my wrist. I don't even have to look to know its healing. I pace myself before looking at my wrist. The skin is almost completely back together again. And if I ignore the total horror and disgust it's a bit cool. Like getting stitches without the needle and thread. I watch with interest and awe as it finishes healing.

I notice something strange this time, the blood that was on my skin is slowly seeping back into it! That's why I didn't see any blood on my arm last time! Only the blood on the counter.

I trace the new skin gently. It feels soft and tender like how new-born babies feel. I bring it closer to my face trying to look for anything different or odd about it. It's a lighter shade than the rest of my skin. Other than that nothing's weird.

I wrap some tissue around my hand and wipe up the stray blood on the counter. I guess I have to accept the bitter truth that I did heal. And I'm pretty sure it's the rings that did it. No not the rings the gems inside them. I wore the rings before and I didn't heal. It wasn't until I put the red and green one in did I start to heal. And it wasn't until I got the first ring did my senses improve. So it must be the rings.

But where does that really get me? Sure I know what's the cause but I can't do anything to fix it. The rings won't come off and even if they did I still wouldn't have answers. It's pretty depressing if I think about it. Add that to the fact I can't tell anyone and it can really dampen your mood. Okay it's not that I can't tell anyone about it. It's that I don't know what their reactions will be. They'll probably be angry that I've done something else that could endanger myself. Although I'm not quite sure if having a healing power is endangering myself.

But I need some answers I really do. But this isn't the sorta of thing you look up on Google. And even if I get up the courage to ask the boys they won't have answers. They'll assume I'm a female shape-shifter like I did. With a sigh I sit on the edge of my bathtub and let myself consider different ideas. After what seems like _hours_ of thinking I get an idea. It's a pretty stupid one because it can potentially harm me and I still might not get answers. It's also might cost me my freedom but I'm willing to give that up for some insight of what's happening to me.

* * *

I stood in the driveway staring up at the gorgeous house. It was one of the prettiest houses I've ever seen. But I didn't let myself linger on it to long. I probably have a very limited amount of time to do this. The pack might have already caught smelled where my scent is and are coming to haul my ass back home.

If they have discovered where I am that wouldn't be very good for anyone. It would put a strain on the treaty and I'd have to sit through another lecture. But a large part of me just doesn't give a flying fuck. Not about the potential break down of peace, not about the danger, not about anything! I wanted answers and maybe Doctor Cullen has them. If he does I sure could use them, if he doesn't... Well it's worth a shot, right? Anything is better than nothing.

I continued my walk up the paved driveway. Leaves crunched under my heavy boots. This house was surrounded by deathly silence. Despite it being in the forest it was much to quiet here. Well animals don't seem to like the boys, maybe it's the same for vampires? They sense something is off about them and avoid them at all costs.

That makes sense, besides this place smells horrible! If I was an animal I'd avoid it to! I walk very slowly mostly because I'm scared. I have met four of the Cullens, Edward, Carlisle, Rosie and Pixie. I can handle one or two vampires at a time. But seven all in one house?! That sounds like a horror movie. My eyes travel to the ground as I begin to regret this decision.

My head snaps up when I hear the door open. The sound stood out like a drum in a library against the silence. It made me jump and take a step back. A step that almost ended with me lying on the concrete. But I quickly move my feet into a different position and regain my balance. One of the after effects of my new-found healing power is extreme dizziness and fatigue. Which is why the simple motion makes me feel like I'm on a god damn Tilt-A-Whirl with no sleep.

I'm completely preoccupied with keeping myself from fainting. Which is why I totally forgot about the door opening.

"You okay?" A loud voice asks. It was booming but still had that nice melodic ring to it. I briefly wondered if all vampires sound like that. Maybe it's to draw Humans in?

I look up very slowly so I don't worsen my condition. I still can't see straight but I can make out a tall burly figure. He's easily over six feet and once my vision stops swimming I can make out details. I instantly recognize him as Emmett. I remember him from the picture Rosalie showed me. But up close he looks even more beautiful. In a manly way, I think the better word would be handsome. He looks like he's an inch or so shorter than Sam. So he must be 6'5 ish.

Then I realize I've squinted at him for the past couple minutes. I feel my cheeks get warm and I avert my eyes.

"I'm fine." I say standing up straight trying to look like I was.

"Sure you are." He says. I try not to scowl at his words.

"Is Doctor Cullen here?" I ask walking closer.

"Yeah, why?" He asks giving me a suspicious.

"My name is Mia. I'm one of his patients and need to see him now." I say.

"Hello Mia." I jump and look to the left.

There stands Doctor Cullen. Why can't they be less creepy and silent?! Would it kill them to make some damn noise?! He seems to see the panicked and alarmed look on my face. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. I wonder why I can't hear them? Okay so my hearing isn't _that_ good yet. But it does seem to be getting better as time goes on. Maybe I'll be able to hear them one day.

"Sorry if I startled you." He apologizes with a small smile.

"Uh its fine Doctor Cullen." I say giving him a weak smile and wave.

"Please call me Carlisle." He says simply.

I nod my head and try not to get nervous. But my mind begins to wander to possibilities of my horrible vampire related death. I imagine getting all your blood sucked out of your body would be quite painful. I wonder which is more painful, being turned into a vampire or becoming their meal.

"You were looking for me?" He says suddenly.

Well not really suddenly but I was so deep in thought it seemed like it.

"Oh yeah I was." I sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks looking concerned.

"She just looked like she was gonna pass out." Emmett cuts in.

"Mia you should be taking it easy." Carlisle says.

"I know but I had to come Carlisle. It's really important." I say.

"Why didn't you come to see me earlier at the hospital?" He asks curiously.

"Well this isn't exactly a medical problem." I mumble looking down."It's more supernatural. And I figured you were the best person to ask."

"Let's go inside." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

He guides me into the house. I hear the faint click of the door closing. But I'm not focused as he leads me through the house. I'm not nervous to register anything. What am I supposed to tell him? Would he believe me? Well I think he would because he's a vampire. He's a doctor and familiar with the supernatural. Best of both words right? But I didn't have anything planned to tell him.

We come to a stop and I snap out of my thought induced trance. God my nose is on fire! Why do they smell so horrible?! I resist the urge to hurl on the white carpet. Speaking of the white carpet how is it so white!? Nothing can be this white! It's like a miracle or something.

"Mia?" I look up at the familiar bell-like voice. She looks kind of shocked.

"Hi Alice." I smile and wave.

"I didn't see you coming." She says.

"Really?" I ask blinking.

"Not at all." She frowns.

"Do you have a headache?" I ask concerned.

"No." She says sounding even more confused.

"Sorry to interrupt but what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Carlisle says.

"Oh well I've experienced some pretty weird things lately." I chuckle I don't know why since this isn't funny.

"Like?" He asks patiently leading me to sit on the couch.

"Like well uh." I frown not finding the words.

"Why don't you start from the beginning." He offers.

I nod and take a deep breath. "Well you see these rings." I say. When he nods I continue. "Well I found them in a box in my old house. I have it in my bag if you'd like to see it. Ever since I got them really weird stuff has happened! The rings didn't have the gems in them until I found them. Except for this gold ring. This was the only one with the gem in it. After I got the first one my senses improved. I don't mean a bit. I mean to the level of super human! I don't think it's at your level yet." I say.

"I can tell the difference between Humans, vampires and were-wolves. I can hear anything that's going on in my house and even in my yard. My sense of taste is stronger too." I add.

Seeing that he's still silent I continue.

"Then after I got the gold and red gems I started. Well it didn't happen as quick as the senses thing. But I started to heal, the first time It happened was the day I went into a coma. I had cut myself on a knife when I was washing dishes. The red ring started to shine and burn my finger! When I tried to take it off it got tighter. Then I just started to heal! After that I passed out. I tried it again today to make sure I'm not going crazy. The same thing happened but this time I noticed something strange. The ring didn't burn and the glow was dull. And the blood that was on my arm from where I had cut myself absorbed back into my skin!" I exclaim.

"On the day I found the red and green gems I felt weird that whole day. Like I knew something was supposed to happen. Then I saw a glow coming from a tree. I was with Jacob and he didn't see it. I'm the only one that can see them glowing! I think my Father has something to do with it. I don't know how but he left me them. Please tell me you believe me cause if you don't I have nothing!" I beg.

Carlisle looks deep in thought.

"Mia can you give me your hand?" He asks holding his hand out.

I nod eagerly and place my palm in his. It feels like ice and I have to fight myself not to pull back. I watch as he bring it up to his face and looks at the rings. After a couple of seconds I get nervous and look around. Alice and Emmett are both still in the room. Both of them are staring at me. I can tell it's only them in the house. I don't hear any footsteps or noise. I wonder where the others are?

"I think I recognize these patterns." He mumbles finally dropping my hand.

"What pattern?" I ask confused.

"On the gems there is a pattern. It's in the shape of a dragon. Barely visible, even for me, but it's there." I glance down at the rings with a raised eyebrow. When seeing nothing I decide to take his word for it.

"Well what does it mean?" I ask tentatively not really wanting to know the answer. What if it's bad?

"I once had an old friend It was just before I met Esme. He taught me about other magical creatures."

"There are things other than vampires and werewolves?" I ask.

"Yes." He nods.

"Well what does it mean?" I ask frowning.

"Well I'm not sure. It was a very long time ago. But I can come up with a guess. The Dragon was the fiercest protector of magical beings. It was used in containment spells. Particularly for large amounts of magic or magical abilities." Carlisle says.

"So these gems hold magic in them?" I ask.

Somehow I'm not surprised.

"Yes, but if I remember correctly it takes very powerful and skilled warlocks or witches to contain even a small amount of magic in an object. Transferring magic to a living creäture is something any adequate mage could do. But even making the dragon seal could drain most of their magic, even if they are sealing away someone else magic. The spell would lead to extreme levels of exhaustion and even death. So who ever cast this charm was very powerful or very foolish." Carlisle says sounding just as thoughtful as he looked.

"So my Dad is a warlock?" I ask scratching my head.

"If he made the seal he'd have to be. But he could have had someone else do it." He says.

I slip my backpack off and give him the box. He inspects it just as carefully as he inspected the rings.

"These symbols are familiar also. But I don't remember what they do." He frowns.

"That's okay. But these rings hold magic then?" I say.

"Yes, and since it has the Dragon seal it holds a large amount." He nods.

"Whose magic is it?" I ask.

"Well if I remember correctly the charm is made with blood. The person who is casting the charm and the person the magic belongs to must combine their blood to make the seal. And even though it's very faint this smells like your blood and the blood of someone related to you. Plus only the person the magic is meant for can see the glow it produces. That's how you find them." He says. "I can't remember much else. I can try to find more information though."

"That would be wonderful." I say. "Thank you for all your help."

"It was nothing. And Mia if you find anymore gems I'd like you to call and tell me. Certain gems hold certain powers and the return of those powers can cause side effects." He says.

"Like the coma and healing?" I ask.

"Yes." He says before reaching in his pocket and handing me a card. "This includes my work and home phone number." He says.

"Thank you." I smile at him. " I should be getting home before the pack gets suspicious."

I can't even explain my gratitude.

"Does that mean you haven't told them?" He asks looking concerned.

"No I didn't. Considering my recent growth spurt, temper and the healing they'd most likely assume I was a shape-shifter." I admit guilty.

"Think of it as a second puberty. Those gems are giving you a sudden power. Your body is changing to be able to handle the strain of those abilities. You'll probably grow some more." He says. "And before you go I'd advice you to tell them."

"I'll try to Carlisle." I sigh.

I turn back to the other two occupants in the room. Or the one occupant, Emmett seems to have left the room. He went outside because I don't hear him. But then again he is a soundless vampire. No matter how big he looks he can be quiet when he wants to.

"That's why I can't see her!" Alice says sounding excited.

"It might be Alice." Carlisle nods.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you both later." I say walking over to Alice and giving her a hug.

"Bye Mia, I hope to see you soon." Alice says.

"Tell the others I said hi." I say.

"Will do. Come on I'll show you out." Alice says.

After saying good-bye to Carlisle again we walk out the living room. As we make our way through the hug house Alice chirps about everything under the sun. But it was mostly about fashion and her husband Jasper. She also threw in the occasional comment of Bella. When she did that it made me wrinkle my nose in displeasure. Suddenly she stopped just before the door. Her hand froze in place and her body tensed.

"Do you smell that?" She asks slowly.

It takes me a second to find what she's talking about. I had to sort through the horrible smell of vampire first. But once I do my blood runs cold. It's _them_.

"Shit." I grumble before rushing out the house.

Knowing them they'd assume the worse. I can already hear their footsteps, they aren't that far off. Maybe four minutes of running? But after hearing how frantic the pounding is I guess maybe two. Emmett is already standing outside.

"Looks like your dogs are here to get you." He laughs.

I blink and try to think of how this is funny but give up. Alice and Carlisle have now come out of the house to join us. The sound of them running is so steady it sounds like a war drum. I gulp and hope I haven't caused to much trouble. Sooner than I expected the wolves break through the tree line. I've never seen them in wolf form only Marcus. And as a pack I have to say their pretty damn scary.

They come out snarling I'm not sure if it's the Cullens or me they are snarling at. But I can assume they are very pissed off. Especially since I promised to stay away from the 'leaches' yesterday. I am never getting any freedom ever again! But for some reason I let out a little giggle.

Their heads all turn to look at me and I shy away from their intense glares. I give them a little wave and resist the urge to dash behind Alice. The sound of quick and almost silent feet in the distance alerts me to the rest of Cullens approaching. No one else seems to notice since their to busy growling. Minus Carlisle who is just frowning.

The black wolf who is in front is glaring very specifically at me. Since he's in front I assume he is Sam.

"Hey Sammy." I chuckle nervously.

I get another round of growls in reply.

"This looks awful doesn't?" I sigh.

"No, you were just trying to get help." Alice states firmly.

I don't understand why she shoots a glare at the pack. Does she want to die!? Next thing I know the other Cullens have arrived. I look around me to see they are in a semi-circle. Damn they don't even know what's going on but they're willing to fight? Such bitter rivals vampires and were-wolves are. Then again the wolfs have passed over the treaty line.

"Mia what the hell are you doing here?" Rose asks squinting at me.

"Uh." I respond dumbly.

"They came here for Mia." Edward says nodding in my direction.

"Jasper could you." Alice says.

I see Jasper nod soon after the situation feels more relaxed. The guys still looked incredibly pissed off. They just seem to have lost their blood lust. A different wolf steps up his fur is a beautiful russet brown. I try to figure out who it is for a second than are eyes connect and I know. This is very pissed off wolfy Jacob. If I was him I'd be pissed to, he just got rid of me and now he'll have to watch me all over again.

"Jacob is wondering why you lied and came here." Edward says to me.

"I was telling the truth earlier." I whine stepping forward. "But then I had to see Carlisle. I called the Hospital but he wasn't there. Since it was important I came to his house."

"Why didn't you go to a different doctor?" Isn't Edward a handy little tool? "I am not a tool." Is his indignant response that follows my thought. He shoots me a withering glance before sighing.

"Because this isn't a normal doctor problem." I say simply.

"Can you just tell them before this escalates to violence!" Edward snaps.

I duck my head and frown.

"Carlisle what's going on?" A soft voice asks.

"Esme, this is Mia one of my patients. She came to talk to me today." Carlisle says.

"But why did they come here?" She asks. I note that when she says they she doesn't sound hateful like Rosalie.

"She is related to members of the pack." He says. Esme nods in understanding before focusing on the problem at hand.

"Mia you should tell them." Carlisle says.

"Tell us what?" Edward says. Seriously dude your like Rosetta stone.

"Oh my gosh fine. I came here to ask Carlisle if he knows anything about these cursed!"

"Charmed." He corrects.

"Charmed rings." I sigh. "They've given me, uh, certain abilities. Such as enhanced healing, hearing, smell and sight." I say rushing it all out in one breath.

The wolfs go silent as they stare at me. Their growling has stopped and their stances less, evil? They look confused if anything.

"See!" I cry "This is why I came to Carlisle and not you guys! You see that crazy look their giving me?" I ask Alice. "I knew you wouldn't believe me! What do you want me to cut myself so you can see!?" I growl stepping closer to the wolfs.

"Mia is fine and telling the truth. She smelled and heard you all coming a couple of minutes before you got here." Edward says.

"I only came here to make sure I wasn't going crazy." I say. "Sorry if I worried you guys." I mumble kicking a pebble off to the side.

I watch as Jacob steps closer to me and kneels down. He nods towards his back and gives me a look. I stand there staring at him for longer than I liked to admit before I realized what he wanted.

"Oh." I blush and get on his back.

He turns around and begins to walk away. When I don't hear the others following I turn around.

"They want to talk." Edward answers my private thoughts!

"Sam!" I say getting his attention. "You guys better not hurt them, they were just helping me out." I say before Jacob starts to walk again.

I clutch onto his fur feeling unsteady but he doesn't seem to mind. He is slowly gaining speed and soon enough I can no longer hear the pack and the Cullens. Only the wind as we run way to fast. I wonder if they are faster than vampires? Even if they aren't I can't imagine something faster than this. I tuck my head into Jacob's fur and try not to get motion sickness. It's obvious he isn't used to people riding his back. But why would he be? He's a wolf not a horse. But he's running rather smoothly. I think it's the thought of him running so fast that's making me sick.

I lift my head from his fur and lean forward. "I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble Jacob. I was just really scared. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt kind of like how Sam felt when he first phased. I just thought I was going insane! Your not sure if anyone knows what you're going through." I say into his ear.

He glances back at me before slowly coming to a stop. I hop off him a little dizzy and confused as to why we stopped. I turn to ask Jacob that when he disappears behind some trees. Figuring he's getting changed I sit on a fallen log and wait for him to come back. The rustling of clothing and crunching of leaves alerts me to him phasing back.

A couple of seconds later he walks back into my view. I try not to focus on his glorious chest. Yes his abs are glorious. All the other guys feel like brothers. I can't pant over my brother like a school girl. Jacob however, doesn't feel like my brother. So I can fawn over his body as much as I want. Besides he's become rather agreeable lately.

I risk taking a glance up at his face. His expression is one I can't place so I quickly stop trying. No use in trying to stress myself over it. I'm gonna get enough hell as it is.

"Are you mad?" I ask biting my lip and breaking eye contact.

"I don't know." Is his answer. " I'm more upset than anything."

"About me seeing the Cullens when I promised not to." I sigh.

"No actually, I'm upset because you didn't trust me, you didn't trust any of us enough to tell us this." He says coming closer.

"You wouldn't have believed me. If you had seen the way you looked back at the Cullens." I say.

"That's called shock Mia. I didn't know it was a crime to feel it." Jacob says crossing his arms.

"I was too scared to think straight!" I say.

"Why did you go to the leach first? Anyone of us would have understood how you felt. Even Paul." Jacob says sounding disappointed.

Now he's making me feel bad about myself. I hate it when people are disappointed in me. It doesn't seem like it but I do. And for some reason Jacob being disappointed in me made me feel so horrible. It made me feel disappointed in myself.

Any reasoning I once had now seemed stupid. I could have told him he would've understood. But I needed answers not understanding. Carlisle just happened to have both. But when I try to voice these thoughts.

"I don't, I just." I say feeling like I'm going to start crying.

"Do you know how scared I felt? Do you know how scared we all were! You still don't get that this isn't a joke! Your so careless about your safety. It's as if you don't want to take care of yourself!" He says sitting down next to me.

I just look at the ground digging the toe of my boot into the ground with tears pricking at my eyes. The truth hurts like a bitch. A warm hand cups my chin and forces me to look at him. Jacob wipes the tears that are falling down my face and smiles.

"I guess that just means that I'm going to have to take care of you." He says before pulling me into a hug.


	27. Do I have A Choice?

So apparently everyone wanted to see what my abilities can do. By everyone I mean everyone the imprints, the pack, the council, even Mother! I don't know why there s interested in me. They deal with the supernatural daily. Maybe it's because I'm a new kind of supernatural so I caught their attention. Who knows and who cares. They wanted to do it yesterday but I explained healing makes me sleepy. The healing is the only 'power' with a downside.

But today I was all well rested and in a acceptable mood because of it. Getting some answers to my questions also helped improve my mood a bit. After Emily made sure I ate so much food I thought my head would explode we started the 'tests'. Sam and the guys wanted to see how advanced my abilities were. I saw no point in it but agreed anyways.

So far we've tested my smell, sight and hearing.

For the sight test we went out really early in the morning. I had to find all of the members of the pack. Sounds easy? Wrong, it was 5 am in the morning ad there was almost zero light. Plus Kim had sprayed perfume in my face so I couldn't smell right. And the noises of the forest blocked any noises they made. Jacob was with me the whole time, he just couldn't help me. Since we all know I can't catch them they just staid in one spot and waited for me to find them. In the end I found everyone but Jared.

For the smell one they asked me to pick apart their scents. Quil came up with this one and it was pretty good to. Someone would go into the tool shed behind Sam and Em's house. I was supposed to guess if they were a wolf or human from half way across the yard. That one was easier than the sight test. It wasn't a real challenge at all since my smell is my best gift.

And for hearing the guys each showed me how they howl one at a time. Then they went out in the forest and asked me if I could tell who was who. I mixed up Paul's howl with Embry's but I did pretty good. All the tests seemed a little weird but whatever.

So now we arrive at the last test, my healing. They want to see how fast I heal. They had Paul cut himself first. I forgot what his time was but it was really quick. So Emily is now about to time me. Jacob is sitting next to me frowning. He doesn't like the idea of me deliberately hurting myself. And he knows it makes me tired since my body hasn't adjusted to it so he's even more displeased by the idea. But Sam said something to convince him to let me do it. Yes Jacob wouldn't let me do it at first. He's still taking the 'protector' job to seriously.

"Ready when you are Mia." Emily says.

I nod and let the knife slice my skin. I give a little hiss at the pain but keep quiet. The ring starts to glow, here's comes the sting, and I'm healing. I watch as my cut heals, its quicker than yesterday. Much quicker, maybe the speed increases every time it happens? All I know is that I'm dizzy. When It finally finishes I take a deep breath and look at Em.

"How long?" I ask.

"Uh 10 seconds longer than Paul." She answers after looking at her paper.

"Not bad kid." Paul smirks.

"I am not a kid, I am a young lady." I huff.

"Who said you were a lady?" Paul snorts.

"Lay off Paul." Jacob growls rubbing the skin where I cut myself.

"Lover boy to the rescue." Paul grumbles under his breath.

"Ew Paul that is _gross_." I hiss at him.

"What is?" He asks.

"Lover boy to the rescue." I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you can hear me now." He frowns.

"Dumb ass." I sigh.

"Hey!" He says.

"So is anyone else wondering what the hell she is?" Quil asks.

"I think everyone is."Jared says.

"I don't think I'm anything. It's these rings." I sigh.

"No it's you. Only the persons whose powers were sealed can re absorb them. That or it's the powers of a close relative." Sam says.

"When did you find this out?" I ask raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"That's why we stayed at the Cullens, to get more information." Jared says.

"Carlisle thinks one of your powers is to avoid Alice's visions like us." Seth says.

"How'd he figure that?" I ask.

"You didn't mention a power for the green ring." Seth shrugs.

"How did you even get those rings?" Kim asks.

"He he well that's funny story actually." I say giving them an impish grin.

The look Jacob sends me makes me whistle nervously. But after Mom threatens me with not seeing Oreo for a week I give in. I tell them the whole story in great horrifying detail. How and where I really found Oreo. But that was the first time. Now I'm getting to the second time when I'm rudely interrupted.

"You snuck out with a boy!?" Shockingly this is Jacob not Marcus.

"It's not like we, did, any." I slow down thinking about almost kissing him.

"Mia you look guilty." Emily frowns looking worried.

"Did you have sex?" Sophia asks bluntly.

I stare at her wide eyed, blushing and stuttering. I can't even find words to speak. Who asks that in front of so many people. I bury my face in my hands in an attempt to ignore the world.

"Oh my god you did!" Mom gasps.

My head shoots up from it's hiding place to glare at her. "For the last time. The only person I will ever have sex with is the guy that's gonna marry me. At the very least it will be with someone who loves me very much. I'm not in love with him and I don't see a ring." I hiss.

"But you did do something." Seth says.

"Okay we almost kissed." I admit.

When I see the look on Jacob's face I almost scoot away from him in fear. Even without his look of rage I can feel the anger rolling off him in waves. His mood changes rather quickly. My skin prickles and I shiver. Yet again taking the knight in shining armor gig to far.

"Jacob I said almost." I say trying to decide if I need to move or not.

"But you wanted to." He hisses.

"In all honesty it was heat of the moment." I shrug. When he gives me a doubtful look I add. "Scouts honor."

He sighs and tells me to continue. It takes ten minutes to wrap up the story. It would have taken less If Jacob hadn't kept interrupting me. I could feel myself getting aggravated but in the end I sigh and let it go. He's just curious. And it's my own damn fault, he found out I was keeping one secret and now wants to know everything.

Surprisingly Mom excepts that I've been going to the house. All she said was I don't appreciate you sneaking around behind my back. It's your house and I can't stop you from visiting it. She's making me clean the yard as punishment but the hell if I care!I think I'll take Jacob with me tomorrow. Psh, as If I have a choice he's acting like were attached at the hip.

"Now that most of this is sorted out what do you want to do?' Jacob asks me.

I shrug and begin to play with his fingers. "To cold for the beach. And I don't want to drive to Port."

"Why don't we just go to my house and watch movies." He offers.

"That sounds nice." I nod standing up.

I stood up way to fast cause the world starts to spin. Before I know it I'm falling and I land on something warm and tan. When my vision re focuses I see it's Jacob. I landed on Jacob, I landed on Jacob in a very uncomfortable position. It looks like I'm straddling him. And his hands are on my hips. I'd like to think they're there to keep me steady. My face feels so hot you could boil water on it. Then I start to mumble gibberish.

Why do I keep doing embarrassing stuff like this around him. The accidental hug, the shower, and now this! Dammit I hate life. Finally I just freeze up in horror and stare at him. The room is quiet before it bursts with my life. The first one to snap out of it is Paul. And the dick starts to laugh at us! Next thing I know the whole room is laughing. I bury my face in Jacob's chest as I give up the will to live.

"This is not funny." I hiss.

"No i-it isn't. It's h-hilarious." Jared says through his chuckles.

Jacob looks just as embarrassed as I do. His cheeks have a pink tint to them and he won't look at me.

"Uh Black could you let me go?" I ask voice barely above a whisper.

In a instant his hands disappear, I climb off his lap and stare at the ceiling. I see him also stand up and look around awkwardly.

"If you guys are done. Dad are you coming back to the house with Mia and me?" He asks sounding slightly miffed.

"Mia and I." I correct.

"Did you really." He asks now looking at me.

"Yes." I say still trying to stop blushing.

"I'm going fishing with Harry and Charlie." He says shaking his head.

"I hope you catch something this time." I tease.

"That was a fluke and you had beginners luck." Billy scowls.

It's amazing how much he looks like Jacob when he does that.

"Sure it was Billy." I say giving him a hug.

"See ya later guys." I manage to say before Jacob pulls me from the house.

* * *

"Oh come on J, I wanna watch them." I whine jumping for the box in his hand.

When we had gotten to his house we immediately went to the living room. Like always when you want to watch TV nothing was on. So we started to look through their movie collection. While I was looking I found a case full of DVDS labeled **JACOB HOME MOVIES**. Naturally I have to watch them.

But today Jacob seems determined to rob me of the joy his home movies could bring.

"Don't make me do something drastic." I frown placing my hand down.

"What could you possibly do?" He rolls his eyes.

Bad move Black. I switch my face from annoyed to puppy dog eyes. Ah yes, the puppy eyes. The look that has made men give in since the beginning of time itself! I am one of the lucky women who have mastered this look. Are there no ends to it's power?!

"This isn't gonna work Mia." Jacob frowns.

"Please Jay." I say making my voice soft and placing a hand on his arm.

We stare at each for five more seconds before he sighs and hands me the box full of home movies. I give a squeal of delight and take the DVD. Rushing over to the VCR I pop it in and press play. Then I hurriedly sit on the couch and turn my attention to the screen. Black's feet drag across the floor and he sits on the couch.

The screen turns bright and I re direct my attention back to it. I think Aunt Joy is holding the camera. There is someone that looks like a nine year old Black. He's playing swords with Quil. After a couple minutes of fighting Quil backs him up until he falls into the creek behind him. I laugh as a now wet Jacob starts chasing Quil and Embry with the stick.

"Jacob you are adorable." I coo.

"What?" He asks looking down at me with an odd expression.

Like is someone gave you a puppy and then kicked it in front of you... Okay that is a bag example, but you know he's looking at me all funny. After a second he just smiles and takes my hand. What's up with the sudden hand holding? Deciding to let him have his way I continue watching the movies.

And I've realized something. Jacob was really happy, funny and sweet when he was younger. Every once and a while I have to look up at Jacob to make sure I'm watching the same person. He's so moody and angry all the time. It makes me sad that he's not happy anymore.

Maybe I could do a trade off thing? He protects me and I'll make him happy and playful Jacob again. Seems like a fair deal and plus he'll get something out of it. And will I because I can't be around a moody person all the time.

But how could I do it? Well he seems to want to be close to me right now so it should be easy enough. Sooner or later my jolly nature should rub off on him. Than everyone gets old Jacob back! Now I just have to think of a plan.

"Mia what are you thinking about?" Jacob asks.

"Huh?"

"You look like your up to something." He frowns. "You know you can tell me stuff right? I'll help if you if you need it." He says.

"Oh I know that Black." I roll my eyes. "Which is why I'm going to help you!" I say tapping the tip of his nose lightly.

"What do you mean by that?" He asks sounding suspicious.

"You see how happy you use to be in these videos? I'm going to make it my personal mission to get you happy again!" I grin placing an arm around his shoulder. "I've realized for what ever reason you've turned into a sour puss. Your not naturally one. And if I nip it in the butt early you won't end up like me!"

"Your fine the way you are." He says.

I blink at how serious he sounds before I realize he's joking.

"Sure I am Black." I wink.

He just frowns at me which confuses me.

"So are you willing to be happy again?" I ask.

"I'm happy now." He says.

"Well I'll just help push the happy to the surface so you look happy to." I say. "So what do you say Black?"

"Do I actually have a choice?" He sighs.

"Not at all."


	28. Purple gem

"So do you like it?" I ask nervously.

I had given him the full tour of the house. It wasn't extremely detailed but it was a tour. Jacob seemed happy that I brought him here. Maybe it was because I told him it was so special to me. He must figure that I like him to be letting him come in here. And to be honest I do like him now. He's an okay guy to be around, after you get through his PMS that is. But in all a very fun person to be with.

"Well, it could use a cleaning." He says looking around.

I chuckle a little at his answer. Then I remember the reason I came. I should just tell Jacob now, he'd be mad if I didn't.

"Black you know the day we went in the forest and I found the red and green gem?" I say.

"Yes." He says slowly.

"And doctor Carlisle explained I feel a pull towards the gems. Well I felt that pull today. One of the gems is in this house. I can feel it and I'm going to find it. And I want your help." I say.

"How can I help you find them? Aren't you the only one that can?" He asks confused.

"But he explained that charm on the gems. It's a little bit of my blood. Can you try to find my scent?" I ask.

His nose is still way stronger than mine.

"This house smells to strongly of you to do that." He sighs shaking his head.

"That stinks." I say sucking my teeth.

I close my eyes and try to focus on where the pull is coming from. For some reason the pull is very faint here. I didn't get that horrible almost sick feeling like I did for the other two. Maybe if two are in the same location the pull is stronger. I take a deep breath and try to clear all thought out of my head. I need to only focus on the pull.

"Mia what are you doing?" Jacob asks.

"I'm trying to figure out where the pull is coming from." I murmur before going back to focusing.

Jacob must have sensed I needed quiet because he doesn't ask anything else. Several minutes later I have a general Idea where the ring is. I grin and triumph and open my eyes. I take off towards the direction of the stairs.

I hear Jacob call out to me I can also hear his heavy footsteps pounding after me. But it sounds far away or dreamy like. The only thing that felt real was the pull on my body. It felt like I was being pulled into a magnet. I had no choice but to go towards the pull. In fact it felt _good_ to go towards it.

I run up the stairs careful not to touch the banister and destroy a web. I'd have to get rid of all the spiders eventually. But for now they should enjoy their little homes. I feel the pull lead me to the door on the left.

I turn that way and speed walk to the door. In my haste and excitement I fumble with the door like a blind man. Even when I push on it it won't budge, must be stuck! I'm about to start kicking it before a tan hand lightly moves me aside.

I watch anxiously as Jacob pushes against the door. When it swings open I get the urge to kiss him! I'll have to tell him how wonderful he is later. For now I duck under his arm and rush into the room. The pull is definitely coming from this room. My hands begin to shake as I glance around the room. I take in deep breath trying to stay calm.

Since I can't see it I let the pull guide me to it. I close my eyes and let myself be pulled towards it. I open my eyes when the toes of my tennis shoes bump into something. I stare down at a black chest, in a instant I've dropped to my knees and try to open it. The lock on the thing is so rusty it pops open with one little pull. I pace myself before opening it slowly, almost like I'm afraid and thrilled of what I find.

As soon as it's open a bright purple glow blinds me. But I'm use to the strong light by now. A purple gem sits on top of two old books. Curious I lean into the trunk and take them all out together. I can now see the details of the two huge books.

One is tan brown leather and the other black. The black one has a white flower on the front and nothing else. The brown one has gold patterns weaving around the edges. A elegant little gold crown design with a circle around it is in the middle. Before I study those further I pick the purple gem up.

I twirl it in my hand loving the little sparks of warmth it sends through my body. I wonder what it will do to me? What power would I get this time? Deciding not to worry about it I slip it into one of the empty rings. The ring gives one last bright shimmer before dulling to a light glow.

Now I turn my attention to the books. I open the tan one only to find it empty. I check the other to see it also empty. I frown wishing it was something explaining all this. But since their pretty I slip them in my back up.

"What do you think this one will do?" Jacob asks.

"Who knows." I shrug. "But before we do anything else I have to call doctor Cullen."

Jacob doesn't seem to happy about that but doesn't say anything as I dial his number. The phone is ringing for ten seconds before he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Carlisle, it's Mia." I say smiling at the sound of his smooth voice.

"How are you?" He asks.

Well it's only been two days since we last saw each other. Nothing could have changed that quickly.

"Fine, and you?" I ask. I really want to get the pleasantries out the way.

"Good thank you for asking." He says.

"Carlisle did you find anything new on the gems?" I ask.

"No I didn't." He sighs. "I was looking through some of my old notebooks when you called."

"Well that's okay." I say only a bit disappointed. "I found a new gem just now. It's purple." I say.

"Really? That was quick." He laughs. "How long do you guess it takes for your powers to kick in?"

"A week maybe less." I say.

"Okay I'd like you to come by In a week or whenever you notice anything new. How fast you get your powers would help me to figure out what you are." He says.

"Great see you in a week Carlisle." I smile.

"Mia before you go please bring a guard with you so we can avoid drama." He says.

"Sorry about that, will do." I say.

And with that the phone call is ended. I turn back to Jacob who is standing by the door looking off into space. I stand up grab my bag and take his hand. This snaps him out of his trance and he looks down at me.

"Let's go lover boy." I smirk.

"Please don't start calling me that." He groans.


	29. Tyrsluttysaurus

You know why I hate girls? Because they're always fawning over some guy. All the guy has to do is look average and smile at her. She'll be a blob of stupid hormones and lust in an instant! But I was use to girls acting like that. I have Marcus as a brother. And even though I hate to admit he is very attractive.

So I often saw girls giggling and waving as he walked bye. Sometimes I would even get glares from them! Which is stupid because I'm his sister, I mean sure we don't look _exactly_ like each other, but we at _least_ look like cousins. Maybe they're just mad that I get to be around him everyday? Who knows!

But what I'm trying to say is I'm used to females panting over the males of my family. Do I like it? Hell no, but what are you gonna do? Kill every girl who glances at him.

So I couldn't possibly explain why this girl was so irking. I glare at the girl who is currently occupying Jacob's lap. God what was wrong with her? Can she not tell he isn't interested in her? Her hand crawls up Jacob's black tank top to rub his chest. No, no she doesn't.

But the thing that irks me the most about this whole thing is that he hasn't pushed her away yet. Sure he wasn't groping her but he wasn't pushing her away! The pack aren't allowed to have girlfriends unless they're imprints or they have amazing control. Jacob has control but not the kind it takes to handle a woman. We are a aggravating and complex creature to males.

So he should reject her now and get it over with. No point in leading her on. I'm trying so hard not to gag right now. Whoever this chick was she had brought along a heavy scent of Cherries. Okay it smelled like she dumped a truck full of perfume on herself. I can't even smell her natural scent it's so bad! God bitch go take a shower.

The sight of her is just as bad as her smell. Her hair is so blonde you know she had to dye it. Her eyes are an impossible shade of icy blue. Can anyone else say contacts!? Her lips are to damn big and don't match the proportions of her face. And it looks like she's headed off to circus camp with all that make-up. The tits she is shoving in Jacob's face are way to big to be real.

She has a warm olive skin tone, that might be the only thing real on her! She needs to get a touch up those roots. And her outfit, OH GOD her outfit. No one on the earth could look more slutty. In all she is cringe worthy. But the boys don't seem to think so. By boys I mean Paul, his eyes are trailing up and down her like she's Artemis or something. She looks like Paul's type slutty and stupid, just the way he likes them.

I cough to hide my noise of disgust.

Now most people would deny the jealousy they feel. But I do not deny it, I am totally jealous right now. But not in a romantic way, I'm jealous because me and Black were spending time together. Every fucking time we hang out alone something happens. Like Jacob has to do surprise patrol or Bella calls! I'm getting fucking sick of it.

I avert my gaze from the two so I don't spit on her. Yes I am so angry I could spit on another Human being. I listen to the music playing in the background of the little ice cream parlor with mild interest. It's more or less a way to God I am getting a headache. The girls voice is like a fork scratching against a plate. And it never seems to stop. It just goes on and on, and on, and on, and on, and on.

"Mia you okay?" Jared asks leaning closer to me.

"Huh? Oh I'm _fine_." I say crossing my arms and leaning back into the booth seat. Jacob is unfortunately sitting right across from me so I get a front row seat to this little horror fest.

"You don't look fine." Seth says grinning at me.

What is that little douche smiling about now? Seth smiles to damn much. It's like he has an addiction or something. I take a deep breath determined not to hit him for being a piss head. Instead I suck angrily at my cookies n cream milkshake. But not even the delicious icy treat can calm me down at this point.

Only her getting her also cosmetically altered ass out of this booth and _leaving_. That would be the best thing in the world. It would be like Santa actually existing! Okay she seriously smells horrible! How can Jacob sit there and stand that smell?! It's almost as bad as vampires.

"Uh Margret do you mind me and my friends were hanging out." Jacob says.

"But Ja~cob." The girl now known as Margret whines.

That's a stupid way to say his name. Why couldn't she say it normally? Now I'll never be able to say his first name again. I might get aids from saying it. That's how slutty she is, she can infect words with aids by saying them! And I thought Bella was bad.

On the inside I start to hiss at her but outside I keep my eyes firmly rooted to the table. Or that's what I attempted to do. But then the bitch wrapped her arm around his neck and I almost lost it. She is cutting in to best friend time. Well we aren't best friends yet. But we could have been like ten minutes ago. That's when the slut first came over here.

The two girls she had come in with sat at a different table, mumbling horrible things about the other girl. I almost felt bad for her about having such fake friends. But then again she seems just as fake . What look is she trying to pull off naughty Japanese school girl? Whatever look she's trying to accomplish only made her look worse.

I scowl and lift my hood to cover my face. God Jacob reject her already! I'd rather you be in love with Bella and talk about her all day than Tyrsluttysaurus! That word sounds made up because it is. I couldn't think of a word to describe how slutty she is, so I made one up... Don't judge me.

"I'll help you some other time." He says.

Tyrsluttysaurus's eyes narrow into little slits of anger before being covered with an overly sweet smile.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to that promise _chief_." I think she meant to say that last part seductively. But with her high voice it just makes you wanna punch her in the throat.

I think I'm traumatized forever. I have witnessed awful things today. Things that will haunt every moment of my life. I watch as she crawls off Jacob's lap blows him a kiss and walks over to her subordinate bitches.

"I have three questions. What the fuck was that? What the hell is she? And where did you find such as awful creature?" I ask Jacob.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Look dude, I don't care about your love life. It's too complicated for me to comprehend. But please, keep your sluts away from me! They are contaminating my precious air with their awful cherry perfume." I say.

"She's just mad because she's jealous." Paul says.

"Of that Tyrsluttysaurus? Please, you insult me Lahote." I scoff.

"What did you just call her?" Quil asks.

"A Tyrsluttysaurus they prey off the souls and money of unsuspecting suckers and love sick fools." I say.

Jacob looks like he's about to say something." Don't deny that she was a hoe. And a ugly hoe at that." I say.

"What are you talking about the chick was fucking smoking!" Paul says.

"Paul the only part of her body you saw was her tits." I roll my eyes,

"What more does anyone need?" He asks.

"A lot Paul." Seth says shaking his head.

"You only say that cause your pussy whipped." Paul says. "The perfect woman has a smoking body and no head. That way she can't say anything."

"Your fucked up Paul." Jared sighs.

"Fucked up I may be, but at least I won't wind up like you guys." He shoots back.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Quil asks.

"Why am I even here?" I groan letting my head fall on the table. "Isn't this supposed to be guy time or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, but you don't talk about clothes and make-up." Jared says.

"At least not to us." Seth adds.

"So why aren't Marc and Sam here?" I ask.

"Because they wanted to spend some extra time with their imprints." Quil shrugs.

"Whatever." I sigh. "Hey you guys I think I want to get a motorcycle for my first vehicle." I say.

"Awesome!" Paul says reaching across the table to high five me. "Do you think your Mom would let you get one?" He asks.

"Probably not but I'll get one anyway." I shrug. "I'll get grounded for a week or two."

"What kind do you want to get?" Jared asks.

"Harley." I say.

"Are your sure you want to get a motorcycle?" Jacob asks.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" I ask crossing my arms and glaring.

"Well those things are pretty danger." "Oh my god Jacob please don't turn into my Mother." I interject.

"I'm just saying!" He says.

"Anyways since you have a motorcycle I was wondering if you could teach me how to ride one?" I ask Jacob.

When I see his frown I kick it up a notch.

"Please Black?" I ask using puppy dog eyes again. This time it takes almost a minute before he gives in.

"Why!?" He growls.

"I assume this means defeat." I chuckle.

"Fine." He mutters eating one of his fries.

"Yay! Your the best, _Chief _." I lean forward brushing his arm and shooting him a flirtatious smile.

He blinks several times before looking down at my hand. I can't keep my face like that for long before it breaks into a huge grin. Then I start to snicker and before I know it the whole table is in laughter. Minus Jacob but the butt of the joke almost never laughs. The other customers give us strange looks but go about there own business.

"S-sorry B-black. I j-just couldn't r-resist!" I sigh wiping the tears of mirth from my eyes.

When he doesn't answer me I look at him. He is leaning back in his seat eyes closed with a light blush. I slip off the booth ad walk over to his side. I plop myself onto his lap and his eyes snap open. I tilt my head to the side and grin at hims slyly.

"So any thing new with your abilities?" Jared asks.

"Not that I know of." I frown. "You guys will probably notice it before me."

"Well we'll keep an eye out then." Seth says.

"Thanks I'm supposed to go visit Carlisle when the next power kicks in." I say scooting closer into Jacob's warmth.

"I can't believe your on a first name basis with the leaches." Paul growls.

"Oh shut _up_ you big baby." I roll my eyes and steal one of Jacob's fries.

Jacob is the only one that let's me steal his food. The others would rather kill a baby then give up food. Well they'll share with their imprints. _Every_ _blue_ _moon_.

"I just think it's a little messed up for you to be friends with vampires." Paul says.

"I agree with that!" Quil says.

"Quil?"

"Yeah I know shut up." He grumbles.

"Dude she has you and Marc by the balls." Paul sighs in pity.

"I didn't even know they had balls." I say scratching my head.

"Ouch." Seth laughs.

"If it makes you feel better any guy that stays with me too long loses their balls." I offer Quil.

"Like that Dean kid or Dait." Quil nods.

"So we'll all lose are balls?" Seth asks looking disturbed.

"Please, you imprinted guys don't have any balls. Your girls already neutered you. The only ones I can fuck with are Jacob and Paul. And I will enjoy their pain." I giggle.

"How delightful." Jacob says drily.

"I am already in the process of taming Jacob." I say taking a casual sip of my drink.

"Tame?" Seth snickers.

"Yes I am going to turn a wolf into a puppy." I say simply.

"I bet she does it in under 3 months." Jared says.

"Nah it would take longer than that. Or I hope it would. I bet 5." Paul says.

"How bout twenty bucks?" Jared says.

"Your on." Paul says.

"Glad you guys have faith in me." Jacob sighs.

"I do have faith in you. I just have _more_ faith in Mia's taming skills." Jared says.

"Thanks Jared." Jacob frowns.

"Your welcome _Chief_." Jared replies slyly.

"Stop it." Jacob groans.

* * *

Dear FlowerWindowsill,

I have tried to please my readers by having a bit more build up to her magic. But as I've said many times before I am not changing it because this was the plan from the start. I can't up and change the whole future of the plot. As I said maybe after this is done I'll create a Human Mia version for those who dislike what I've done. I am already working on said version and it will be posted after this story is done. I never dropped the plot because Mia was never Human. She just wasn't.

But if you do want a story without the imprint being magic I'd suggest my story My Kind Of Perfect. I have to warn you the girl is a drama queen.


	30. I'm Fine Right Here

I'm this close to murdering something out of frustration. I've had a real rough week, Mom is riding my ass about my bad grades in History and I still haven't found my new power yet! And to make all of this worse I'm on my period and I don't have the right kind of pad because Marcus is a royal fucktard.

It was nice of him to get up at three am in the morning to get me some pads, and I'm grateful I am. It really was a considerate thing to do. But couldn't he listen to simple instructions and get me a thin and long pad with wings? What's so hard about remembering three words?! I didn't even give him a specific brand to get (and I have a preferred brand)! I just asked for them to be thin, long and have wings!

Instead he gave me a bulky, short pad with no wings at all. I guess it was better than him getting me some tampons. Trust me he's done it before and it was totally embarrassing. I didn't even know how to use the damn thing. Sophia had to come in the bathroom and show me how to use it! It made me super uncomfortable and awkward. I had to sit on the toilet because I refused to put it in my forbidden area.

I had to ask him to go back to the store because there was no bloody way I was shoving some piece of inflatable cotton like fabric up my vajayjay!...I've strayed very far from the current subject. The point is! I'm having a shitty week and all I want is a little family bonding. Is that to much to ask!? Well is it?!

"Come on you guys! We haven't done anything fun in forever!" I say trying to sound a little less like the whiny bitch I feel like.

"Yes we have, just yesterday we had a cookout." Violet says.

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement. We haven't done anything fun without the others in forever. What happened to family time?" I say hand on my hip as my foot taps away at the wooden floor. Then a second thought pops in to my mind. "And yes, I get it! The pack is family too! But what about exclusively close relative family bonding time?"

I watch with a cold glare as my Family shuffles around and avoids looking directly at me. I think I might be scaring them a bit. I've never been one of those "FAMILY UNITE!" kind of people. The others pushed things like family game night, family vacation or Sunday dinners. I went to them sure but initiate them? Nuh uh, I've never even attempted something like that.

So me bursting through the door in a period induced rage demanding the attention of my family came as quite a shock to everyone. It even shocked me a bit because I had no bloody idea I'd end up doing that. I think the pain relievers I took have taken a toll on my thought process. They are pretty damn strong.

Speaking of strong I just saw the Avengers, yeah I know I'm late, but I just didn't feel like watching a superhero movie when it came out. Now I think I'm retarded, all the men in that movie! I've never had a thing for blondes but have you seen Thor?! Even Loki is drool worthy!

But, no matter how cute Captain America looks he's still a self righteous dick. I prefer superheroes like Iron Man, at least he knows he's arrogant! Captain America just walks around pretending to be modest and stuff, when really he isn't. He's almost un stomach-able with all his speeches, even in his body language!

"I have to agree with Mia on this you guys aren't as close as you use to be." Grandpa Quil says.

"Thank you, Grandpa!" I clap a sarcastic smile forming on my lips.

"Do you really think so?" Marcus frowns glancing at his pack brothers.

Why you looking at them? He seems to think they always have the answers to his problems. He doesn't even talk to me anymore, we say hi and things like that but we talk like strangers. Not siblings that use to be as close as Yeller and Travis. The dogs jokes **still** haven't gotten old, honestly I doubt they ever will. If you knew someone who turned into a furry mutt you'd tease them to!

"Well, yeah actually." Quil nods. "You, I mean _we_, haven't been spending enough time with the baby of our little family." He says patting me on the head and purposely messing up hours of fucking work.

It takes a long time for me to feel beautiful believe it or not. I get up at like five in the morning and stop getting ready around seven. I'm not sure if that's normal preparation time for a teenage girl to get ready. It's worse on my period, then I feel down right hideous. But I _have_ been gaining some weight although everyone I know insists I eat more. I think they want me to look ugly! What kind of sick people are they?

"While I want to kill you for calling me a baby, which I am NOT, thank you very much. I'm happy because you agree with me." I sigh walking over to Billy and sitting on his lap. "How's my old man today?" I ask fondly patting his stomach.

"Good, and you Sour patch?" He asks further ruffling my hair. I give him a halfhearted glare before starting to fix the mess my boys have made.

"I think life has it out for me." I wince remembering all the bad stuff that's happened today alone!

"Do I want to know why?" He chuckles.

"Depends are you willing to hear me rant for a couple of hours?" I raise a overly furry eyebrow in question. I think I have dead squirrels attached to my head because no normal Human is this furry.

"Well." Billy trails off a very Jacob like nervous smile on his face.

"Didn't think so." I giggle kissing my self- proclaimed Uncle on the cheek before hopping off his lap. "But seriously you guys! We have been neglecting are family bonds! Do you want to end up like one of those awkward families that know nothing about each other? Well do you?!" I demand walking over to Sophia.

"I would appreciate you not yelling in my face." She frowns.

"I would appreciate having a strong family bond!" I growl.

"Okay, okay, fine we'll do it, what do you have in mind to heal our family bond?" Marcus sighs.

"Huh?" I ask standing up straight." Well... I didn't think you guys would actually agree or anything... so I really have no idea what we could do." I smile sheepishly as my cheeks start to burn.

"Your a real piece of work Mia." Paul laughs.

"But I'm _your_ piece of work, aren't I Paul?" I grin throwing an arm around his waist and hugging him.

"Maybe." He shrugs.

"What do you mean maybe? Are you cheating on me?" I gasp letting him go.

"Mia how small is your brain?" Jared asks tapping my forehead.

"I think it's around the size of a pecan." I smirk.

"Wait, so you don't even know what you want to do for this family time?" Violet asks giving me a scrutinizing look.

"Nope!" I reply cheerfully.

"Your such a moron." She grumbles.

"I am not a moron, I'm thought challenged!" I huff letting go of Paul and just sitting on the floor. "Why don't we just figure it out on Saturday?"

"Er Saturday is kind of bad for me. Seth and I have a da"

"Oh no you don't!" I growl letting go of Paul to walk over to my sister. Once I'm next to her I grab a big chunk of her choppy brown hair and begin pulling harshly. Ignoring her protests and groans of pain I continue. "If I don't do this now then I'll forget. And if I forget we'll never be a family again!"

"You really should be an actress Mia." Quil laughs.

"And you really should get a girlfriend your own age. You sick child grooming freak." I frown.

"Yet, again he can't help it." Sam groans.

"Okay he can't help it. But even without the imprinting he would have ended up with her?" I ask leaning against the table.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe, though I doubt it." Sam shrugs.

"So how are they soul-mates then?" I blink more confused then ever.

I've never really gotten the concept of imprinting. Maybe it's because the guys never explained it fully. They gave me the bear minimum and left it at that. I think it's because I don't need the detailed explanation the imprints get. After all I have no use for that type of information. Unless of course one of the guys imprints on me, and that idea my children, is laughable.

Hey! This could be the perfect time to ask them to explain it to me. Better yet I could ask them to explain the in's and out's of their wolfness. I have to admit I'm really curious about everything. The first time they explained I was kind of, not listening. It's their fault for not being interesting! And they should have had the good sense to let us get some rest before launching into a ten hour story fest. At the most I was 15% to blame for just blocking every word they said out.

"What?" Jared asks.

"Look, could you guys just explain this stuff again. The first time I wasn't really listening cause I was set on hating you all." I giggle nervously.

"Really, Mia, REALLY?!" Leah growls.

"Yes, _Leah_, really." I sniff indignantly. "If you could explain it again, please start with Imprinting it confuses and disturbs me."

"Disturbs?" My head immediately swerves in the direction of Jacob. He's standing in front of the open screen door.

Seth and Embry are already attacking the muffins on the table like the neanderthals they secretly are. They were awfully quiet this whole time. Usually Seth would be bothering Jacob and Jacob would be bothering me. This was really noisy because we'd all be telling each other to go away (fuck off). Not to mention how loud Embry and Quil are around each other. **Oh wait**! They were on patrol...

I really was starting to wonder why Jacob wasn't hovering over me.

That would also explain the leaves in Jacob's hair and his deliciously sweaty body. Usually sweat disgusts me, but sweat plus Jacob equals one happy me! And no one could judge me because everyone on the planet must agree with me on this one. Jacob is gods gift to women and if he wanted to he could turn straight men gay. And I don't mean manly gay, I mean RuPaul kind of gay.

I have no idea why someone as amazing as him would fall for and pursue someone like Bella. I've seen her pictures and I just, I can't comprehend how she ended up with either of her guys! Jacob describes her as the most perfect woman in the world but everyone else has a different take. I'm not sure if she really is that wonderful or if she isn't. I'd have to know her myself before making any solid conclusion. I'm determined not to judge or hate her filthy guts until I know her.

I don't know how or when I decided to do that, I just did it. Maybe since I like or at the very least am willing to except things that make him happy (and miserable and in denial.) I excepted Bella in the process. Doesn't mean I have to like the bit, I mean _girl_.

But anyone that could break the heart of two guys without giving a fuck can't be all that innocent. Jacob doesn't deserve to be treated like that, no matter how 'perfect' the girl is. He's beautiful inside AND out. It's rare anyone can find someone so, so. It's hard to explain Jacob, he's like an onion with all his layers.

"Hey Jacob!" I chirp standing up a little straighter and blushing at the odd direction my thoughts had gone. I've perved over Jacob's body before (everyone has) but his personality? With the way I was thinking you'd have thought I have a crush on him. Imagine that one!

Me drawing his name in hearts all over my notebook. Carving M.S and J.B into a tree. Going out of my way to please him or get him to notice me. Psh, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever thought, hands down. Me pining after Jacob like a little pup, pun fully intended.

"Hi Mia." He smiles holding his arms open.

If possible my face feels even hotter, ignoring that I rush forward to hug him. As soon as I'm close enough he pulls me into his chest. I grin and stare up at him as I try to wrap my arms as far around my buddy as I can. This feels so right, so comfortable and familiar. But after a while of staring at each other and hugging, it goes past the acceptable amount of time for a friendly hug.

When Jacob wants to hug you better get in the mood to hug, because he'll hug you until he wants to stop hugging. I sigh and rest my cheek against his damp, warm toned chest.

_Whoa there, you might want to slow down with where your thoughts are heading._

"Your really warm today, are you sick?" Jacob asks letting me go.

And here we go with this again!

"I feel fine, maybe it's a side affect." I say trying to shove down my growing aggravation with him. He always assumes something is wrong with me! I take his hand and tug on it motioning towards the only free chair pushed against the wall.

He begins walking towards the chair with my hand still in his. I gently remove my hand from and he turns around with a strange look, he looked, and maybe I'm imagining this one, kind of hurt. Why would he be hurt about me not holding his hand? My heart skips a beat as my romantic side jumps to an incredibly stupid conclusion. I roll my eyes in annoyance, not so much at him but at myself, and give him a playful shove towards the chair.

I watch him carefully but there is no sign of his previously hurt expression. What the fudge is up with my imagination lately!? I need a spa day or my brain is going to melt. And I doubt Em wants to clean brain goo off her kitchen floor. With a barely audible sigh I turn around and walk over to the table.

I snatch one of the overly large muffins from the table and walk back towards Jacob. Once I'm close enough I hand It to him and sit next to his chair. I rest my chin on his dirt smudged shorts and just stare up at him. His free hand begins to massage my scalp. I love it when he does that, it's so relaxing. The world starts melting away and all I can focus on is Jacob and I.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" He asks after a couple of minutes of peace.

"Apparently, Mia didn't listen the whole time we explained shape shifting to her." Billy says clearly amused.

"Hey! It was mostly the imprinting part." I grumble. "Could you explain it to me Jake?" I ask.

At this simple question he tenses and his smile morphs into a frown quicker than he morphs into a wolf. Oh shit cakes! I forgot what a touchy subject this was for him. He's never liked the idea of imprinting. Or maybe he never liked the idea of imprinting on someone other than Bella. These things are hard to decipher with Black. All I know is that I shouldn't have mentioned. Now for the rest of the day he'll be moody.

Man don't I do a good job at making him a happier person! I suck, I suck so badly.

"Y-you don't have to If you don't want to!" I rush out. " It's not t-that important, I j-just, I have a basic understanding of it, so r-really, there isn't much of a need." I frown, pissed at myself for making Jake uncomfortable. I want him to open up to me, not lock me out and threaten to call the cops!

"Maybe Jacob should explain it." Marcus says.

"It's really not necessary." I say glaring at my brother. "Besides it would make more sense for one of the imprinted wolves to tell me."

Right at that moment Paul erupts into booming laughter. The loud noise is so sudden it makes me jump and grasp onto Jacob.

I often do that when I'm scared, he makes me feel safe. Like my teddy bear or Oreo.

"What's so funny?!" I demand.

It takes him a second to answer because he has to get air into his lungs.

"You'll find out!"And with that he's lost to his little world of insanity.

"Don't worry about it Jacob." I say rubbing up and down his leg in a soothing gesture as I shoot him a disarming smile.

The tension in his face and body slowly melts away and he starts to rub my head again. I'm so lucky that worked.

"Do you really want to know?" He sighs.

"To be honest yes, I'm really curious about how imprinting fully works. I got the real quick summary, not full blown explanation." I say.

"Maybe we should have a bonfire." Sam says.

"It's been a while since we've had one." Seth says.

"Why not, it would give me some entertainment." Paul smirks.

"What do you think Jacob?" Okay Sam stated it in the form of a question but it sounded like a command. Like he was five seconds away from alpha ordering him. What's that about?

The two men have a silent stare down before Jacob breaks eye contact "Fine." He grumbles.

"Good." Sam nods. "We'll have it Saturday."

"Hey! What about our bonding time?" I protest.

"Bonfires happen at night Mia." Violet sighs.

"Oh right." I blush.

"Your so cute when your stupid." Paul cues.

"Go to hell Paul." Jacob growls.

"Sorry dude, didn't mean to insult your Girl." Paul says holding his hands in the air in a mock surrender .

"Stop teasing them Paul." Emily says hitting him upside the head with her wooden spoon.

"You'll have to hit harder than that to hurt me." Paul says sticking his tongue out at her.

"No thanks, I'm tired of breaking my spoons upside your head." She scowls.

"Lay off the girls Paul." Sam chuckles wrapping his arm around Emily and kissing her shoulder.

"OHMYGOSH!" I squeal.

"What?" Quil asks.

"Sam and Em, they're just to adorable. You are _so_ lucky Em, and so are the rest of you!" I sigh.

"Yeah, we are." Sophia says leaning over to peck Embry on the lips.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Paul grumbles.

"Your just jealous because no one will ever love you." Quil says.

"Oh please, I've got girls lined up around the block. And what do you have? A five year old?" Paul scoffs.

Soon there not so playful banter turns into an all out brawl and everyone is going outside to watch them duke It out.

"Want to watch?" Jacob asks sounding bored.

I crawl up into Jacob's lap and wrap one arm around him "I'm fine right here."


	31. Concern

I sat at the kitchen table watching Emily prepare yet another batch of Blue-berry muffins. At the moment we were the only people in the kitchen, shocker, right? With how much the boys eat you'd assume they lived in a kitchen! Sure would save them the trouble of having to leave the room every ten minutes to refill on snacks. Hey, that gives me a great business idea!

Fridge on wheels, for the busy shape-shifter on the go! A solar-powered fridge with wheels! And, if you call in the next ten minutes we'll throw in the Porta microwave. Cause who likes cold lasagna? And its all for the affordable price of $19.99.

Anyways, I have no idea where most of the boys are.

I think Quil went to the Makah reservation to visit Claire-bear. She couldn't come and visit him because she's got the Chicken Pox. Seth is probably hanging/stalking my sister. Embry is on patrol, I think. Paul is doing whatever the fuck Paul's do when they have free-time. Jared is supposedly having a "study date" with Kim (We totally believe you're studying Jar, _totally_.). Leah and Marcus are on patrol together which isn't a good idea because they'll only be focused on each other. And Jacob is spending time with Bella, blah!

I've been busy trying to call Dait, but he wasn't picking up, I must admit it worried me. He always picks up the phone when I call, always. I dunno, maybe he's busy with his new girlfriend or something. It's stupid and even a little selfish to expect him to drop everything and pick up the phone to listen to me babble. He has a life of his own that doesn't directly involve me anymore. _Still,_ he was my very first boyfriend and a good friend, it makes me sad we're growing apart so easily.

I set my phone down on the table and slump into my chair with a depressed sigh. At least I have the pack and my family again. But, it's just not the same! I love the pack but the bond I have with the Carters? It's, it's indescribable! I feel like I belong with them. Even after not seeing them in so long I can still feel this odd pull to them.

Man, I wish Dalila was here right now, she's amazing at comforting me. And I really need some comfort right about now with all the crazy going on in my life. I'm on a supernatural over-load and it's driving me nuts! Why can't I just be normal like Sophia or Vi? Why am I the one that always has the bad luck in this family?! They get all the good stuff, stupid sisters.

"Mia, could you take the muffins out of the oven for me?" Emily asked she was busy cleaning up her muffin making mess.

"Sure thing Em." I say hauling myself out of the seat before rubbing my sore butt. How long have I been sitting there staring at my phone, waiting for my ex to call me back? Oh god, I am reaching brand new levels of pathetic... Maybe I _should_ start dating again. I'm becoming one of those crazy ex girlfriend's that's still obsessing over the boy!

I'm around lovely dovey couples all day, every day, seven days a week and it's starting to grate on my sanity! Still not dating Dean though. Honestly, I'm doing the guy a favor, I know I'll break up with him, I just know it. I know I can sorta handle a mutual break up, and I think I could handle getting dumped. But breaking up with someone else would crush me. You'd have to deal with all those second thoughts and the guilt!

"You've been kind of quiet today. Is something bothering you Mia?" Emily asks breaking the silence before it becomes awkward.

"I dunno know." I mumble removing the muffins and setting them on the stove.

"Come on, you can tell me." She smiles putting away the eggs.

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody." I watch as her smile turns into a frown. "It's not anything bad Em. It's just a bit embarrassing."

"I promise not to tell anyone." She nods.

"Thanks Em!"

"Now out with it." She laughs.

"Okay, it's just that, I really miss him." I sigh.

"Who do you miss?" She asks confusion written all over her face.

"Dait."

"You mean your ex boyfriend?" She asks.

"That's the one."

"It's been a while since you broke up. Don't you think you should be moving on?" She asks leaning against the counter and staring at me.

"Yeah I should be, but I'm not! And I have know idea why! I'm just, I feel drawn to him in some weird way." I mumble. "And it's not just him, it's all the Carters! I miss them all so much it hurts. And I'm worried that they don't miss me."

"Oh Mia, don't worry about that! I'm sure they miss you." Em says walking over to pull me into a one-armed hug.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it." I huff.

"They're probably just a little busy. Just give them some time. Things will be back to normal in no time!" She smiles.

I give her the best smile I can with how I feel right now, which is at best a grimace. She sighs and pats my back before removing her arm from around me. Just as this is happening Sam walks into the room yawning.

"Hey girls." He mumbles.

"Hi Sam!" Emily chirps skipping over to give him a kiss on the cheek. If I wasn't there they'd probably be sucking each others faces off.

But I am, so haha Sam, I win again!

"Hello Al-mighty alpha." I finish this sarcastic comment off with a little curtsy.

"Hi Mia." He groans.

"Apparently that nap didn't help improve your mood." I tease.

"It did, but then I saw you."

"Is our strict alpha using something as fun as _sarcasm?!"_ I fake gasp.

He just rolls his eyes in response. "I smell muffins."

"You can have one after they finish cooling." Em says.

He nods and makes his way over to the chair I was previously occupying. Against Em's protest of she doesn't need anymore help I usher her into a chair and begin to tidy up the kitchen by myself. I don't like to work and I go to great lengths to avoid it but I don't mind helping Em out every once in a while. Maybe it's because I know she has so much work to do. Between the cooking, her job, the cleaning and the sometimes sewing she barely has a moment to breathe. Let alone some down time! And being that my brother is part of the problem of why she can't ever have a moment to rest I feel obligated to help her out.

Plus this is a productive and healthy way to get my mind off of he-who-shall-not-be-named. Who, might I add, still hasn't called me. _Stupid new girlfriend._

Once I'm finished with putting everything away I start to wipe off the counters. Keeping up a light conversation with Emily as I do so. Then I remember the muffins and get out a plate stacking them up and putting them away after giving two of them to Sam. After that I grab the broom and start sweeping up the flour and sugar that fell on the floor as I hummed.

"Sam, your being awfully quiet. Is there something wrong?" Emily asks taking one of Sam's large hands in both of her smaller ones. Her voice laced with unnecessary concern. He's a guy, most guys don't feel the need to fill every second of the day with pointless chatter and babbling. Nothing's wrong, he's being a normal guy.

"Huh?" Sam mumbles, eyes moving from the wall he had been blankly staring at and automatically connecting with Em's.

"You've been staring at the wall like a brooding emo for the past fifteen minutes and Emily asked if you were okay." I roll my eyes giving him a quick re cap of what he'd missed while he was off on his trip to la-la land.

"Thank you, Mia." Sam sighs pausing in sharing deep, meaningful, true love eye contact with Em to give me a look of mild irritation.

Can't blame the guy, I've been aggravating the ever-loving crap out of him ever since I arrived this morning.

"Sam?" Emily mumbles placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just, I've been thinking." Damn, seem like there was something wrong after all.

"About?" Emily asks.

"About this whole situation. There's two things I just don't get no matter how much I try to." Sam says.

"About what situation?" I ask.

"Your situation."

"Oh." I say taking the seat across from him. "No one understands this situation."

"Yes, but there's something I really don't understand no matter how hard I think about it." He rubs his temples as if he's getting a headache.

"What is it?" Emily asks.

"Why isn't this happening to Sophie or Violet? Why is it only happening to you?"

"Oh that. To be honest I've been thinking about that too. I even asked Carlisle but he's still lost about finding out what I am. He thinks that he'll be able to explain once he knows. But you know, he doesn't know." I shrug.

"All this waiting is driving me crazy!" He exclaims.

"Why?" I ask, confused as to why he looks so frustrated.

"Because, it's an awful feeling not knowing what you are. You start doubting your humanity and you feel like you don't belong around other people. I know how that feels." He sounds almost, depressed.

Oh, I get it, he's worried I feel the way he did when he first phased. Alone, scared, confused and not sure if i's all some twisted dream. I can't help but feel a bit touched at his concern.

"Actually I don't really feel like that." I smile. "I can understand how you'd think I'd feel that way. But I don't, I don't have to go though it alone. I have my family, You and Em, The pack, Jacob and the Cullens all there to help me through anything and everything. I'm surrounded by people who care about me and love me. I barely have time to think about this whole thing! Let alone start doubting my Humanity." By the time I've finished my speech I'm standing next to Sam and kissing him on the cheek. Silently thanking him for caring so much.

"Still, you deserve answers." He frowns.

"And those will come. But in the mean time I'll just focus on my family to keep me busy." I grin.

"You know something, you've changed a lot since you moved back to La,Push." Emily smiles pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

"Good change or bad change?"

"It's definitely a good one." Sam smiles.

* * *

Hi guys, before you say anything, I know, I suck ass. And most of you must want my head. I want you to know that I'm fine with that because I kind of want my head too. But on te bright side we're finally getting to the part I've been waiting for! Oh the drama that is coming! I can hardly contain my excitement. See ya soon!


	32. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

All I'm physically capable of doing is staring up at the ceiling in shock as the obnoxious and nearly deafening beeping of my alarm clock continues. I'm sure there were other noises but the only thing I could focus on was that _horrible_ beeping, that and the pain radiating from my back and ass.

Of all the ways to wake up in the morning, falling off your bed and onto the hard and cold wooden floor must be the worst.

This is a pretty clear indication of how my day is going to go, it was just gonna get worse and worse, and worse, until eventually I get sick of this shit, pull a Juliet, and kill myself to avoid further disappointment.

The shock of my sudden and unwanted meeting with the ground wore off rather quickly and I slowly turned my head in the direction of that stupid thing. After three minutes of rubbing my eyes and rapid blinking I knew that I was **not** hallucinating, my alarm clock was _actually_ going off at five in the fudging morning!

Is it even legal to wake up this early on a Saturday? Never in my whole life have I woken up at such an ungodly hour on a Saturday! The only exceptions being when Dad and I would go out on walks before everyone woke up. But I was like _six_ when we did that! I hated sleep back then, waking up early to pester other people was my thing!

Now sleeping is my thing and it's being hindered by a machine that really shouldn't exist in the first place!

I don't know who came up with the concept of a clock that starts ringing to wake you up, but they must have been a sadistic psychopath.

It was only when I moved to stand up that I realized what a strange position I'm in. One of my legs was still on the bed and the other was being held up in the air by my blanket. I shimmy myself into a siting position and move my leg off the bed. It hits the ground with a light thud and I wince, not in pain, but from how loud it sounds to my ears, I hope I didn't wake Marcus up.

He probably just got back from patrol and it's hard for him to fall back asleep once he gets woken up. I listen closely, ignoring the blaring of my alarm as best I can, to listen into my brother's room. His heart-beat is steady and so is his breathing, he's still asleep. I slide my legs out of my cover trying extra hard to be quiet.

Grabbing onto the side of the bed I slowly haul myself off the floor. Once I'm up I straighten out my nightgown and angrily stalk towards my alarm clock. I repeatedly bring my fist down upon the sleep button until I think it's suffered enough for it's crimes.

I was in the middle of the strangest and creepiest, yet, most fantastic dream I've ever had when the damn thing woke me up!

I was in this beautiful field of flowers, no, it wasn't a field, it was a garden, the most amazing garden that I've ever seen! As I walked around I kept hearing people calling my name, but I couldn't see anyone. But then I looked up and hovering above me was my Father, The Carters and some of the Clarks. Here's the killer!

They weren't just floating. They were flying! And they all had wings sprouting out of their backs! The Carters wings were feathered, huge and were such a bright white it hurt if you looked too long. The Clarks wings didn't look like angel wings, they looked like butterfly wings. They're wings were like snowflakes in the way that each pair was unique. I can't even compare them since they were so different. My Dad's wings were translucent and had the most complicated spiral designs that caught the light in the most breathtaking way!

Once I saw them they stopped calling my name and instead began to sing this song in some strange other language. It sounded a lot like the language Dait would sing in when we went on our bike rides. It wasn't the same song but it was the same language. The song Dait sang was more... happy. This song was sad and the awe I was feeling quickly turned into depression because they sounded like they were suffering through the worst pain in the world. Their faces were filled with desperation. The girls were even crying!

It was like they were mourning someone! And they kept reaching for me but it was like they were being propelled back by this invisible force-field. Finally, they all just collapsed to the ground looking broken and defeated. Before I woke up Dad whispered something like "find yourself".

See? Weird!

A cold chill runs up my spine, the one you get when you're being watched and my heart nearly stops when I jump to the worst conclusion possible, a vampire has somehow snuck past the guys and is about to do away with me. But my nose quickly ends that theory when it doesn't start burning. I turn around to see Oreo sitting on my pillow and watching me with her usual intense, green eyed-gaze. Her tail is swishing in a lazy manner, and if she could she'd probably be laughing at me.

"Oreo." I smile placing my hands on my hips and wagging a finger at her. "You scared me."

She tilts her head to the side as if to say "silly human". I roll my eyes and turn my back on the black cat.

Crossing the room I open my curtains to peak outside. It's still pretty dark and a light drizzle is falling. Poor boys, they have to run outside in the rain all night. If they were Human they'd have died from hypothermia by now! But luckily they're not Human so there's no chance of losing any of my boys. At least not from a cold or disease.

But there's still a chance that I could loose them in some other more horrific way. Sometimes I get a little scared when I watch them go off to patrol the area. There's always a little part of me wondering if they'll come back this time...GAH! I'm becoming such a soft hearted, worry wart!

I'm glad the boys can't hear my thoughts. I can't have them thinking I'm a total softy, they'd tease me about it forever if they knew how much I care!

"Well, I guess I should get ready for the day." I sigh.

If I take a shower it'll wake Marcus up because my bathroom is right against where his bed is. So I just slip on a pair of sweats, a T-shirt stained with paint and begin to make my way downstairs.

* * *

"Mom?" Vi mumbles as she blindly stumbles into the kitchen. She wisely leans on the wall after her knees start buckling. If she hadn't she'd be using the pain of face planting on tile to wake her up instead of coffee.

I love seeing her in the morning when she's just woken up. She doesn't have time to be all put together and prissy. When she first wakes up she's less perfect and more Human! Her hair is a mess, her clothes are wrinkled, she's clumsy, loud and she's actually FUN! She's not the perfect little robot Mom has so carefully created over the last couple years. She actually has a personality!

"Guess again." I say, taking the bacon out the oven.

Her head swerves in my direction so quickly her neck cracks and she winces. After she gingerly rubs her neck she goes back to staring at me like I'm a ghost. What's up with her this morning?

"M-mia? Is that _you_?!" She stutters.

"Yes, it's me." I roll my eyes.

After a second of waiting for her to continue I go back to what I was doing before she walked in, preparing a big breakfast for my family. So far I had done some waffles, fresh squeezed Orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, maple sausages, regular bacon and just because I felt the need to switch it up, some Banana nut muffins. Although it sounds like a lot I was still wondering if it would feed us all. After all I'm feeding two growing boys, two growing werewolf boys... Maybe I should make some eggs. Just in case.

With this thought fresh in my head I take out the eggs and start cracking them into a bowl.

"What are you doing?" She gasps.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking breakfast." I sigh, grading some cheese into the seasoned egg mix. "Could you go wake up the others?"

"Uh, sure." She mumbles before stumbling back out the kitchen.

I watch her go, secretly wondering if she's catching a cold before pouring the eggs into the hot pan. I can hear the others getting up now. I grab my phone out of my pocket and dial Sam's house phone. It's on the very last ring before someone picks up. Which I can understand because It's a Saturday and by the standards of Saturday it's too early to be getting calls. Now I feel like an inconsiderate, intruding, asshole. Oh well, I need information.

"H-hello?" Poor Em she sounds so exhausted.

God dammit! The guilt! It's so overwhelming! Why have I suddenly started developing a conscious?! Life is easier without the damn thing! Gah, fuck the ability to feel guilt.

"Hey Em, sorry I'm calling so early." I feel the urge to scratch my arm, I always do it when I'm feeling guilty. That's why I never stole stuff when I was younger, I'd scratch my left arm raw because I felt awful lying to anyone.

"It's fine, what's up?" No it's not, I can hear the exasperation oozing from every letter she speaks.

"Do you think you could ask Sam if Quil is on patrol?"

"Okay, wait just a second." I can hear her placing her hand over the speaker before she shouts out my question. I can't hear the reply though.

"Yeah, he's supposed to stop soon."

"Great! See you guys tonight." I pause before adding. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's fine." She sighs. "See you soon Mi-mi." With that the line goes dead.

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at it with a frown.

One of these days I'm gonna have a "give Sam and Em a break" day. In a healthy relationship you need time apart but you need also need time together. And even when they're together it's almost as if they're apart because the pack and I are always there, watching, staring, and ignoring the basic human right to be alone with your significant other. We're like kids without the perks of being cute so they must want to murder us 89% of the time.

I turn the burner off but leave the pan on it so the eggs don't get cold. Eggs are really gross after they get cold. They're almost inedible. I know this because the boys eat them at an acceptable, Human pace.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you set the table?" I ask.

"Sure."

"Thanks." It's funny how we can have a whole conversation from different rooms of the house talking in our regular voices. This cursed ring thing isn't _all_ bad, it has its useful moments!

I walk into the living room and open the sliding glass door to step out into the chilly morning air. It's actually pretty sunny out today, freezing, but it's sunny. Guess the Cullens are staying inside today.

I place my bare feet on the slippery grass with a happy sigh. I'm not so fond of the rain or mud but I love how the grass feels after it's rained. Or how you're always expecting the rain so when you get a sunny day it feels really special.

I'm not sure when it started happening, but La, Push has actually started to grow on me! It's not exciting in the traditional sense of the word, **but**, in its own magical way, it's an adventure to live here. The people are nice, it's pretty and I can actually see myself spending the rest of my life here! Surrounded by friends, family and nature. Somehow La, Push Washington has found its way into my heart.

I jog over to the tree line and quietly wait for a sign that any of the wolves are nearby. After a couple of minutes of relative silence I start to hear the pounding of footsteps. This is accompanied by the spicy scent of Paul. He can pass the message on to Quil.

I cup my hands around my mouth and lean forward as far as I can without actually entering the woods. I can't place a toe in that place without getting my head chewed off!

"HEY PAUL! WHEN QUIL'S SHIFT ENDS TELL HIM TO COME INSIDE!" I get a howl which I assume is a yes before I sprint inside.

When I arrive back in the kitchen everyone is sitting around with frowns on their faces, seemingly lost in thought. Probably thinking about how they're going to have spend the whole day without their precious soul mates. One day isn't gonna kill anyone! And they're seeing them tonight so they need to perk up! If you're not _actually_ happy, you need to pretend to be.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the frowns? This isn't a funeral! It's family day! Let's turn those frowns upside down and have some fun!" They all jump at my overly loud and happy tone.

Violet just scoffs and goes back to idly sipping her coffee while Sophie sighs and turns back around... bitches. My smile fades into a scowl before coming back full force and more than a little fake.

"Maybe you guys will feel better after some breakfast, huh?" I push out a laugh and start putting food onto everyone's plate. "Eat up!"

I slide into my chair and look over at the empty seat next to me silently praying that Quil arrives soon. I don't think I can do this without his support.

"Soooo, you guys, how's school?" How's school? _How's school?_ That's the best fucking question I can come up with?!

Marc doesn't even look up as he mutters "Okay" in a voice void of any form of emotion.

_"Great_." Vi nearly snarls as she viciously tears into a waffle.

"It's alright." Sophie is the only one who answers the question in a semi-civilized manner.

Right off the bat and I'm starting to hate the day. I should just give up now and let them go see their mates. _Apparently,_ they can't be civil without them around. I'm about to get up and tell them off when like a beacon of hope, my angel appears.

"Honey I'm home!" Quil announces as he strolls into the kitchen.

"QUIL!" I squeal, latching myself onto my older cousin.

I was floating out in a sea of despair and he was a piece of drift wood sent from the Heavens above telling me to keep holding on.

"Did ya' miss me?" He laughs hugging me back.

"You are my guardian angel." I sigh in relief.

"Am I missing something?" He asks.

"Nothing important." I shoot my siblings a dirty look that they probably won't notice. Oh look! They didn't, just like I thought.

"_O-kay then_." He says this slowly as he places me back in my chair and slides into his own. No matter how clueless he seems he's hyper aware of people and how they feel.

"So!" He claps his hand, grin returning. "This looks great." He says referring to the plate in front of him.

"Thanks Quilly. I made it." I smile.

At least I'm not the only one trying to make this an enjoyable day.

As Quil starts to eat and not talk the room begins descending back into its original state of bleakness.

Conversation topic, think of one quickly! Uh, the weather?! No, that's stupid. The news? No, they're have been murders lately that's depressing. The Cullens... I'm not good at making people happy am I?

"How's Jacob?!" I blurt it out before I can stop myself. To me that sounds like a good conversation starter.

"HEY! If we don't get to talk about our boyfriends then you don't get to talk about yours!" Vi growls.

"He's not my b-boyfriend." I stutter on the word boyfriend and try not to blush at that thought. Really I wasn't sure what I felt about it. I just know that it made me feel really...weird.

"Stop trying to embarrass me! And I never said you couldn't talk about them!"

"Oh." Vi mumbles. "Seth and I saw "Rise Of The Guardians" last week."

Really? As soon as you can talk about Seth you're sociable? Well, I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth. I'll just go with it.

"Was it any good?"

"Yeah, actually, it was funny and Jack Frost was pretty cute." Vi shrugs.

"Isn't he?!" I gush.

"Are you guys really crushing over a character from a kid's movie?" Sophie joins in.

"Uh, yeah." We say this at the exact same time which makes us look at each other and smile. Even the most disconnected twins have their moments!

"You can't judge us, you like those boys from Ouran High, or whatever you call that cartoon." Vi scoffs.

"It's not a _cartoon,_ it's an **anime** and those boys are attractive." Sophie says.

"Oh it's the same thing and you know it." I roll my eyes.

"Is not."

"Isn't anime just the Japanese word for animation?" Marcus grunts.

"I think so." Quil nods.

Sophie does nothing but shake her head and make some noise between a scoff and growl. If she'd been more like me we'd all have gotten the finger.

"So now that everyone is in a semi-acceptable mood what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"We could go to Seattle." Quil offers.

Sophie rejects the idea almost as soon as he says it."Nope, we'll lose track of time and be late for the bonfire."

"Port Angelas?" Vi asks.

"I kind of want to stay in today." Quil says leaning back in his chair and patting his full stomach.

"Then why'd you say Seattle?" Marcus asks.

"Mia likes to go to Seattle." He shrugs.

"Awwww" I give him a quick hug for his consideration.

"What DO you want to do?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah, this is your idea, you should pick." Sophie get up and starts to clear the table.

"How about some board games?" I smile.

Everyone is quiet as they think my suggestion over.

"Why not." Marcus says.

* * *

"What the **FUCK**?!" Marcus screams as he looks down at the dice. He had just rolled a three and landed on one of Quil's many properties.

"Dude, calm down, it's a game." Quil chuckles.

"She is cheating!" He bellows, pointing an accusatory finger in my direction.

"Am not." I grumble pushing his finger out of my face before rolling the dice.

"I think we should stop." Vi mumbles from where she's curled up on the couch, half-way across the room.

She only comes over to roll the dice, then she nearly sprints back to her little corner. I think it's because she's afraid Marcus is gonna snap. Which he very well might do. He's already shaking, and every time I roll or buy a property it gets worse. Guys got fucking issues, as Quil said, it's just a game.

I scoot a little farther away from him as I move the iron piece eight spaces, just missing the go to jail space. I stiffen and sneak a peek at Marc to see his reaction... I think smoke is about to start coming out his ears.

"It's not even possible to cheat at this game." Sophie says as she takes her turn.

"It is completely possible to cheat at this game! Plus she's the banker. She can cheat all she likes!" Marcus growls.

"... You really shouldn't be getting this worked up about Monopoly." Quil frowns.

"You know what, maybe we should stop playing." Marcus crosses his arms.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." Soph shifts around looking up at the ceiling.

She really hates hostile environments.

"I'll put the board away." Quil says.

"I'm gonna get something to eat." Marc grunts.

I watch him stomp out of the room with a scowl. He's always been a sore loser. I think he sees losing like he's failed or something. Even if what he's lost at is as trivial and stupid as a board game. Although he's always been pretty bad he's never been this bad. I think the idea of not seeing Leah until tonight is destroying his self-control and sanity. That's sad, that is really, _really_ sad.

"Well, that was a bad idea." I get up and stretch. "Can't believe you guys let that happen."

"You're unbelievable." Vi shakes her head.

"What should we do now?" Soph asks.

"I don't know, but we're definitely not playing another board game." Quil says, we all nod in agreement.

"Why don't we all just sit down and watch some movies." Soph says.

"Good idea Sophie!" I smile. "Hey, why don't we watch some old home movies."

"No I'm always doing something embarrassing in them." Quil says.

"Were you trying to turn me off the idea or convince me?" I ask.

"Ugh." Quil slumps in his seat and looks up at the ceiling as if to ask God why.

* * *

I didn't see this coming. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?

"Hahahahahaha!" Marcus falls off the couch. "Somebody kick me in the throat!" He begs.

"Oh god." I mumble burying my face into Oreo's soft fur.

"I can't believe you did that Mia!" Quil laughs.

The reason I wanted to watch home movies was not to be laughed at. It was so I could laugh at other people. But the world doesn't give a damn when it comes to what I want to do or what I planned on doing. Most days it just craps on stuff like that. This, this was one of those days that it decided to crap on them.

Somehow Vi had found a box full of _my_ embarrassing home movies which is weird because when I was twelve I'm pretty sure I burned all of those so Mom would never be able to show them to my future boyfriends...Was gonna burn my photo albums to but I might want to show those to my nephews and nieces one day so I decided not to. And yes, I said nephews and nieces because while I want kids I don't want to have them. That is not a process I want to suffer through thank you very much.

But Mom apparently saw that coming and had Violet hide the videos with the most embarrassing moments under her bed so they could one day ruin my life.

Later today I'm going in that bitches room and burning _**everything**_!

"Can we turn this off?" I groan.

"NO!" Everyone pauses in their fits of laughter to glare at me.

"OH COME ON!"

"Hey guys." Vi giggles.

"W-what?" Marc asks.

"We, we should give these videos to Jacob. I'm sure he'd enjoy them."

"Don't you even fucking dare. I will send all your baby pictures to Seth and burn everything you love." I growl.

_"Wow._ You _really_ don't want Jacob to see those do you little cousin?" Quil teases.

"I don't want anyone to see those." I frown at what he's implying.

"But I bet you really don't want Jacob seeing them."

"You guys are shit heads." I grumble.

"Ooooooh guys hush. This part looks good." Sophia giggles turning the video up.

* * *

_"Mommy!" Mia chirps._

_"Yes Mia?" Mom asks looking up from her newspaper.  
_

_"I wanna get married!" She announces happily.  
_

_"Do you?" Mom smiles setting her paper down completely."Lucas I think we should be worried. Our daughter wants to get married and she's only five."_

_"Why do you wanna get married?" The man behind the camera asks. _

_"Because I wanna have babies and you can only have babies if you're married." She said this quickly and like she was repeating something someone had told her. "Why can you only have babies when you're married?" She pouted._

_"I want a baby now!"_

_"W-why do you want to have one though?" Lucas sounded like he was gonna cry. "Babies are icky."_

_"No they aren't." She giggled. "They're soft, and squishy and cute and they laugh and do cute stuff!"_

_"Well to have a baby you have to be married to a boy Mia." Her Mother was shaking with poorly contained laughter. _

_"...I'll just marry Daddy then!" She smiled. "Daddy isn't icky."  
_

_"I can't." Her Mom was laughing so hard she nearly fell out her chair._

* * *

"OKAY! No more videos for today!" I scream as I snatch the remote out my sister's hand and turn off the cursed tape._  
_

"Oh come on Mia!" Marcus groans. "You were so pwescious."

"Shut it you douche." I grumble sitting back down in my seat. The remote was tucked safely under my shirt.

"Mia don't be so cwuel." Oh not Quil to!

And why are they even talking like that? I didn't talk like that. Neither did Mom or Dad. They're just being stupid dicks. Like always.

"Okay guys. We got to see almost two hours of Mia being an adorable little midget. I'm pretty sure we can stop torturing her now." Sophia smiles at me.

"Thank you." I smile back.

"Fine." Quil sighs.

"But can you do me a favor?" He asks a smirk beginning to spread across his dicky face.

"What is it?"

"Could you give me a coy of these? They are just gold!"

"Dude! You are no longer my favorite." I frown.

"I'll give them to you for twenty bucks." Sophia says.

"Deal."

"REALLY?!"

"It's worth it Mia. It's worth you hating me and it's worth those twenty bucks." Quil pats me on the shoulder as if to say he's sorry for turning out to be worse than all the people I hate combined.

"I hope it's worth the lost of our friendship." I pout and smack his hand away.

"The sad thing is I think it might be." He laughs.

"Fudge you dweeb." I scowl.

"Guys what are we gonna do now? We've still got an hour and a half before the bonfire." Vi asks.

At that everyone stops and turns to stare at each other as if one of us is Jesus and totally has the answer to such a 'simple' question. But by the looks on everyone's face none of us are Jesus and we're all equally uncreative and stupid.

"Oh wait guys! I have an idea."

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Vi coughs as she wildly waves her towel towards the window in a sad attempt at ushering out some of the black smoke that floated around our kitchen.

"How did you fuck this up?!" I gape at the boys.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?...Markus the house is full of smoke and their are hockey pucks on that pan. How could you have fucked cookies up so badly? We went out for some eggs and when we come back the house might as well have been on fire! How did you even let them burn this bad?! You have super smell!" My hands were on my hips as I stare down at the cookies we had been making for the bonfire. They looked like coal. That was literally the only word that came to mind as I looked at these 'cookies'. That and failure. Complete and utter failure.

"Oh yeah. Well Sam called an emergency meeting and we had to go and make sure everything was okay." Markus wasn't looking me in the eyes and that made me suspicious.

You shouldn't make me suspicious when I'm in a kitchen full of weapons. I will torture you for the truth. The truth hurts because I will torture you for it. I'll cut off your ear. And eat your beating heart.

"What was the meeting about?" I'm already staring in disapproval because he's gonna lie to me. All he does is lie to me. Since we got to La,Push anyways. Lying shit face.

"Oh you know just a few little things to make sure the bonfire would proceed smoothly." Quil smiled.

"Uh huh what were the things?" I cross my arms.

"They're unimportant." He assured me.

"I want to know."

"But they don't matter." Markus frowns.

"Then why can't I know them?" I challenge.

"...Hey shouldn't you girls go help Mia get ready? This is her big night after all." Markus changes the subject.

"I'm already ready." I frown looking down at my outfit now a bit self conscious.

I'm wearing my favorite pair of cargo pants and a cute sweater. It's not fancy but it's kind of cute. And it's so comfortable. And warm.

"Don't you wanna be dressed in something...nicer?" Quil asks.

"Why should I be? I'm just gonna be hanging you guys at the beach." I laugh.

My laughter fades off when I see the looks on my sister's faces.

"Oh come on guys it's a bonfire! I don't need a make over! We're only going to listen to stories and hang with the guys! They don't care what I look like! 87% of the time I'm around them I look like shit! Why is this time any different?! It's not a wedding!" I whine.

It's too late though. They're already dragging me upstairs and to my doom. My sparkly doom.

* * *

"Hold still." Vi orders.

"But it hurts." I wiggle.

"So? We're making you beautiful." Sophia frowns in concentration as she begins to poke under my eye.

I twitch and my eyes begin to water. Okay I like fashion as much as the next girl but sometimes I hate make-up. I can't apply it very well and most times end up looking like a sad clown. Mascara runs to easily. I cry too often to wear Mascara. Or more like every time I put on Mascara the universe decides to make me look like bloody Mary and I end up sobbing hysterically for some strange reason.

Anyways when I don't want to wear make-up or get dressed up I shouldn't have to. I look hot almost year round. I need a non hot day. I need to give the poor ice caps a break. I don't wanna leave the polar bears home less just because I'm fabulous.

"I'm already beautiful."

"Yes but you need to be more beautiful!" Vi gives my hair a particularly hard brush and I think she hates me.

"It's a bloody bonfire!" I snap. "Why are you suddenly acting like this is my wedding?"

The girls start to giggle and blush and look all too happy about something.

"Is this a surprise wedding?...Are you trying to marry me off? WHO DID YOU SELL ME TO?!"

"Oh shut up Mi-mi." Vi rolls her eyes. "We just want you to look nice. Is that so bad?"

"Well-"

"Is it?"

"I think you're trying to-"

"Is it _really_?"

"...Are you done yet?"

"Just a few more little touches." Sophia smiles kindly as she smears something heavy and evil on my once pure lips.

As if sensing my distress Oreo jumps into my lap, places her head on my bosom and stares up at me with empathy in her cute little kitty eyes.

"They're torturing me. Go find Jacob. He'll save me." To my surprise she jumps out of my lap, runs over to my window (which I had left open for her) and jumps out as if she understood my words and was now going to go and search for him...Which is ridiculous because she couldn't possibly understand me...right? Right. She probably just got hungry.

"YouR cat is weird." Vi grumbles.

"Yeah. Just like she is." Sophia comments absentmindedly and I glare at her.

"I'm not weird I am unique." I grunt indignantly.

"Same difference."

"No not really." I frown and am about to go into a full fledged rant because now I'm cranky but Sophi interrupts by announcing the torture over.

"YES! FREEDOM!" I shout jumping off the chair and almost falling over...my legs are tingly.

"So do you like how you look?" Vi asks as she pushes me towards my mirror.

My hair had been left curly and pulled into a high ponytail. My make-up was simple but pretty and the same could be said for the dress they had shoved me in. It was a light pink and kind of puffy at the bottom. Over that was a yellow jacket that wouldn't really keep me from getting cold. It was more for style and I was gonna have to do some serious cuddling tonight. I was wearing white vans and they had made me wear some earrings.

All in all I looked pretty good. I wouldn't say hot maybe pretty or adorable but not hot. I think that's a good thing though.

"Heh I look pretty good." I nod in approval.

"Yep." Vi sighs.

"Oh guys we've got to go! The bonfire starts soon." Sophia says as she glances at her watch.

"But we didn't make more cookies." I pout.

"I had the boys buy some."

"Sophia that isn't the same thing. Em makes all the stuff for the pack. We should do the same thing."

"Mia, we tried and we failed. At least we tried. Now let's go!" She claps before running from the room.

"What's got her so excited?" I laugh.

"You'll see." Vi giggles.

...They're so selling me.

* * *

When we arrived at the beach with our store brought goodies everyone was already there. As my siblings went right up and started talking, helping unfolding chairs, pushing logs, setting up tables or just being helpful and sociable I stood back and scanned the area for anyone that looks like they might buy me. When I see no one that looks overly creepy I smile and approach Jacob and Paul who are making a fire.

"Hey guys!" I nod.

"Sup midget." Paul smirked.

"Shut up Paul." Jacob growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa I don't mind the nickname Jake." I laugh nervously at how tense Jacob is.

Tonight is supposed to be a happy night. I don't want any fights to break out. Especially not over me and some stupid nickname.

Jacob glances over at me and freezes. Like really he just stops moving...and breathing and blinking.

"You okay there chief?" I ask as I place a hand to his forehead.

He feels hot but he kind of always feels like he has a serious fever and is dying.

"Uh y-yeah I'm fine. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"You look great!" He mumbles.

"Oh." I blush. "Thanks. You looks nice to." I laugh.

He was wearing his usual shorts and some kind of sweatshirt without the sleeves. The outfit was simple and really the only difference from it and what he usually wears was that he was wearing a shirt. I know he looked absolutely the same as he did usually but he still looked better than usual. Maybe it was the lighting or the way he was smiling or how mussed and messy his hair was. Like he'd just rolled out of bed but he just looked adorable.

Dammit he makes my life so _hard_!

"Thanks." He stood up to his full height so we were no longer looking each other straight in the eye.

"So did you have a nice bonding day?" He asks as he slings his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into a hug.

"It was okay. We didn't do much though." I mutter into the soft fabric of his shirt.

"How come?"

"I think everyone was too pumped for the bonfire to focus on much else. And between you and me they were too busy obsessing over seeing their mates to think about much else." I smirk.

"Well that's what happens when your imprinted." Paul laughs. "_Right Jacob_?"

"Fuck you Paul!" He growls.

"Okay what's going on between you two?" I finally ask.

"Paul's being an asshole. Like always." Jake rolls his eyes.

"Jacob is being bitch. Like always." Paul mocks.

"PAUL!" Sam cuts in as Jacob begins to shake. "Stop bothering Jacob. He has enough to deal with as it is."

"Why do you think I'm bothering him? This is the best thing to happen since Bella!" He snorts.

"Paul." Sam sighs as if he's given up hope to live and I'm pretty sure he's actually done with us. "The next joke you make will get you Jacob's patrol for the next week."

"Fine." Paul chuckles as he takes the cookies and chips I'm carrying from me.

"You better put those on the snack table." I call after him.

"He probably won't."

"I know he won't Jake."

"Is everyone ready to start?" Sue asks as she wheels Billy over.

Jacob had looked like he was going to say something before that but now he looked relieved that he had been interrupted.

"I sure am!" I squeal in excitement.

"Okay then." Sue laughs.

"COME ON EVERYONE IT'S TIME TO START!" At Sue's call everyone comes running to sit around the bonfire.

* * *

I was really excited to hear the stories of my ancestors. I used to shrug it off which is obvious considering I apparently have no idea how imprinting actually works but now I realized that that's kind of messed up. I mean these people are related to me! They're my 'brothers' my 'sisters' and just family. Never met them but that doesn't mean I shouldn't care about them. This is my history and history often repeats itself so I need to get serious about learning my history so none of this messed up shit can happen to me! Plus I am a member of the pack. Not the _actual_ pack but the pack none the less.

So maybe the fellow members of my tribe that are not aware of how real the legends are don't need to know but I sure do. I spend every hour of the day around my magical pets. I need to get a better understanding of all this Wolfy-ness.

"Our tribe has always been small. But we survive because we are strong. We have magic running through our blood." I'm practically bouncing in my seat as Billy starts to tell the stories in his deep story telling voice.

My seat which is really Jacob's lap shifts and he places an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him till my back is touching his chest. I'm fine with this because the night air was starting to nip at me.

"Calm down Mi." Jacob chuckles into my ear.

"I can't I'm excited." I whisper before hitting his chest and telling him to hush.

I am not missing a single detail of the legends this time. Not when everyone went through so much trouble to make it happen.

The first story, the one that explains the tale of the first 'werewolf' Taha Aki and the jack ass Utlapa. Even I, the girl who used to care less about make believe stories knew this one. I knew this one by heart. It's always managed to get under my skin and get me all riled up. When I was a kid I used to dream about beating Utlapa up for his crimes against the tribe and pack. Which is pretty funny.

The next story erased all feelings of funny, or happy. It depressed me totally. The second story was about the third wife. The woman who pretty much saved the whole tribe. I faintly remembered this story before. The reason I don't remember it well was because... I tried to forget. When I was younger the story would make me cry and I've never liked to cry. It still had the same effect and I found myself dabbing at my eyes as quickly as possible and hoping nobody would notice.

That obviously meant they would.

"Mia are you alright?" Embry asks.

He was sitting across from me so he'd be the first one to see the tears.

"I'm fine." I sniff.

"Wow she's crying."

"Shut up Paul. Mia can get emotional over the story. It's sad." Emily scolded him.

"I didn't say that it was a bad thing." He defends. "Just surprised that story could get her so worked up."

"Don't point it out anymore." I moan.

"Billy."

"Yes Violet?" He nods to my sister.

"Was the third wife an imprint?"

"Yes."

Oh look the story got worst.

"_Man_." I frown.

I look around my circle of friend's and can't help but notice how the boy's hold their imprints closer. There is a glimmer of pain in their eyes as if they are imagining losing the women they've come to love and cherish and I can't help but feel bad for them.

"Hey Jake could you loosen your grip." I ask. He's hugging me just a _bit_ too tight.

"Sorry." He coughs.

"It's cool." I ruffle his hair with a laugh.

"Maybe we should take a quick break." Sue pat me on the knee and smiles.

I blush but nod in agreement because really I need a second to cheer up. Everyone disperses to go and attack the food while Jacob and I stay seated. I just didn't feel like getting up and he didn't make me move.

"You really got upset."

"Oh don't you rub it in to." I turn around so that I can properly glare at him.

When I do his arm stays around my waist, actually his other arm wraps around my waist too and I find myself getting uncomfortable. I sit in Jacob's lap all the time but I had been sitting in his lap for almost an hour. That's way longer than I had ever sat on anyone's lap. Including Dait. And usually only one arm was around my waist. Now there were both and I found myself feeling really safe but it made me uncomfortable how safe I felt...Which didn't make sense because you should either feel safe or not safe.

Our faces are also really close. I can feel his breathe. This is too close.

"Um do you wanna go on a walk?" He asked.

"What for?" I ask confused.

"Just because." He shrugged trying to look nonchalant but I knew him enough to know that he was nervous. Not sure why. But then again I'm nervous too. Because we're too damn close!

"Sure." I say hopping out his lap after a moment of resistance because he didn't know what I was doing.

When he gets he ignores my held out hand and this makes me worry. He usually likes to hold my hand...

We walk away from the pack and our friends and up to one of the higher cliffs. He comes to an abrupt stop and sits downs on a large rock. He's completely silent for about six minutes and I start to wonder if he took me out here to kill me.

"Uh Jacob is everything okay?" I think this is the second time I've asked him this question. He's being way too weird tonight.

"Mia sit down." He gets up off his rock and motions for me to sit on it.

"Okay this totally isn't getting creepy." I joke as I take a seat.

When he doesn't laugh my smile fades. Then I notice that the air is not happy or light. It's tense and uncomfortable and the tension is Jacob's fault. No doubt about it. But I don't understand why he's tense. He's been tense for the last two days actually. Now it just seems to have come to a peek. He looks like he's gonna snap as he begins to pace and rub his face in a clearly aggravated manner.

He's shaking too and I have to wonder if I'm in real danger. If he accidentally hurt me I would probably heal up before anything really bad happened like me dying. But I'd still rather avoid getting ripped apart by claws and teeth. It's already happened once. I don't want it to happen again. It hurt.

"Jacob should I go and get Sam..."

"No I'm fine." He shakes his head and stops pacing.

"Okay then." I rub where my scars are and look up at the moon. It was a full moon and if I didn't know this werewolf I would think he's about to change and go wreck a village. But since I totally wasn't thinking that I could just enjoy the beauty of the night.

I look back to Jacob when I feel his eyes staring at me. I had felt his eyes on me many a time but it felt as if his gaze was burning through me. When our eyes meet I almost gasp at the intensity behind his. He looked confused but his eyes were focused, like he was about to do the most difficult thing he's ever done. I move to get up and walk over to him but he puts up a hand and just like that I'm silently sitting again.

Heh. He really should be alpha. I'm not even a wolf and I'm obeying him!

"Mia..."

"Y-yes." I mange to get out.

"Mia I need to tell you something very important."

"...What is it?" I ask apprehensively.

"You might get upset but I can't help it. I never meant for it to happen. I didn't want to take away any of your options. And I tried to fight it. I promise I did. But...I couldn't. You just- YOU GET SO HURT! And you don't even know that_ I've_ hurt you. And I've made you suffer and angry and it's-I'm sorry." Okay...I'm scared.

"Jacob what did you do that's so bad?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I...I-" You could see him physically struggling to tell me what he'd done. It was apparently very horrible.

"I imprinted on you!"

My body froze as he told me words I never expected to hear. From anyone. And certainly not from him. I had never imagined hearing those words. And as someone said them to me I wasn't sure how to react. There was not one single emotion in my body. I was frozen. Too shocked to feel anything. To _do_ anything but gape at Jacob with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"I imprinted on you Mia. I know you must be upset and that's okay. I can understand that. I was upset to at first. HELL! I'm still upset! But you can't break it. When you try it hurts us both. It hurts you even more than me. The last time I tried you ended up in the hospital and-"

"W-what?" I'm even more confused as he stuffs my brain with even more information that I didn't need.

"A-are you being serious?" He gives me a slow nod before just letting his head hang like a scolded dog.

"I'm sorry Mia I really cant control it. I know we're barely friends and you probably don't-"

I didn't hear whatever he was about to say next. I was already sprinting down the hill as fast as I could and the burning in my lungs told me I was screaming.

* * *

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I DID IT! IT HAPPENED! I'M DONE! I'm sorry but this is a cliffhanger. Yeah. Tee hee.

Love me,

Hate me,

Say what you want about me :D

But all the boys and all of the girls want to k-i-l-l me.


End file.
